


Murder Club

by Minos_TT



Series: ON Paro [4]
Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 13:44:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10855188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minos_TT/pseuds/Minos_TT
Summary: 老横36岁生日快乐！这篇番外就当做生贺好了，虽然跟生日梗没什么联系，不过老横可是把好处都占尽了。车预警。





	1. Chapter 1

南面靠海的码头是制造业鼎盛时期的产物，70年代初，日本制造开始在世界贸易市场占据一席之地，每天有数以千计的货船通过东京湾，将国内制造的家电、设备、电器等产品运往世界各地。码头仓库变成了制造商们的必争之地，巨大的红砖仓库组成了一道独特的风景线，诉说着当年的辉煌。然而，90年代开始的经济衰退让这些昔日巨人褪去了风光，朱红色的砖墙蒙了灰，水泥剥落了也无人问津，20多年的风吹日晒，让那些巨大的建筑破败不堪，完全看不见当年的影子了。今年开始，废弃的仓库被著名地产商低价购入，经过一番整修，以新概念剧场的形式重新开张了。  
村上在梳妆台前坐下，一束强光从头顶直直地打在他的脸上，高瓦数灯光散发的热量让临时搭建的卧室闷热得像个桑拿房，村上的额头、脖子、锁骨、胸口都布满了细小的汗珠，反射着顶灯的强光，像珍珠那样闪闪发亮。村上对着镜子仔细审视了自己的脸，指尖轻抚过自己的眉骨，他有些吹毛求疵地撅起嘴唇，似乎在确定每一根眉毛都修剪整齐了。眉毛之后是嘴角和下巴，光滑的皮肤没有一点胡茬，村上满意地点点头。他将金棕色的眼影均匀地涂在眼窝上，然后用小指蘸取了一些深紫色眼睛，拉长了眼尾，对比强烈的颜色非但不显得土气，反而多了分神秘的吸引力。眼影之后是眼线和睫毛膏，然后是玫瑰色腮红，最后再加上一些玫红色的唇膏，很快镜中就出现了一张精致的女性面孔。  
村上花了些时间用湿巾将手指擦干净，然后戴上假发，绸缎般的黑发倾泻而下，他用小指将刘海梳理整齐，左右晃了晃脑袋，确定假发不会脱落，这才站了起来。  
村上穿了条白色连衣裙，袖子的蕾丝装饰完美隐藏了他健壮的手臂。现在他一脚跨上了梳妆椅，慢慢将透明丝袜往上拉，他的动作优雅而从容，好像穿袜子是世界上最重要的事。  
一切妥当后，村上最后转向了梳妆镜，他好像被自己迷住了，娇艳的嘴角慢慢勾起一个略显羞涩的笑容，配上玫瑰色的脸颊，简直像个将要去赴约的少女。  
“很好很好！村上君，这样肯定没问题了。”有人在旁边拍了拍手，村上听到鼓掌声，眨了眨眼，沉浸在恋情中的梦幻表情立刻隐去了，露出全部虎牙的笑容又回到他的脸上。  
“多谢夸奖，我是业余的，这次也是老师来得起我，不敢跟大家比的。”村上礼貌地说。  
“这次的新戏是根据没出版的小说改编的，我们的表演将会是观众对剧情的第一印象，马虎不得，村上君表现得这么好，不考虑加入剧团吗？”一个打扮成警察的青年走过来拍了拍村上的肩，第十次建议道。  
“我说过啦，我白天忙着惩奸除恶呢。”村上第十次拒绝了他，棕色头发的扫黄组巡查低头看了看表，时间不早了，还得赶去松子的酒吧。  
“太遗憾了。对了，这是门票，每个演员都有两张免费的，村上君可以请同事来捧场。”  
村上接过门票，门票上印着宣传海报，海报背景是一栋影影绰绰的仓库式建筑，探照灯般的月光将入口处的女性剪影照亮了。鲜红的字体在显眼处写着红谷仓三个字，字体的流血效果有些土气，但却与同样复古的海报设计十分相配。  
“当然了，我会的。”村上回答，把纸片捏成一团，胡乱塞进了随身背包。  
他还有个约要赴。

“……你也是剧情的组成部分，通过互动，近距离欣赏专业演员的高超技巧，体验身临其境的观剧体验……”  
村上将传单上的宣传语读了一遍，随后抬起头来，幽蓝的灯光在他脸上投下一片阴影。  
“哪儿找的文案，肉麻死了。”村上吐槽道，他扔下传单，重重地往后一躺，双腿交叠着放到沙发上，他连皮鞋都没脱，天鹅绒表面瞬间蹭上了一块泥。  
“去去去，坐没坐相，快把腿放下！”松子心疼自己的沙发罩，一边唠叨一边扭动着肥胖的身躯，一巴掌拍在了村上的大腿上。后者吃痛地哼了一声。  
“轻点儿！工作了一天还不能让我轻松轻松嘛。”村上揉了揉被拍疼的地方，故作可爱地鼓起了脸颊，这是他的惯用招数，屡试不爽，至今无人能敌。  
“你又不来工作，光会在这儿白吃白喝，真是的，败家玩意儿。”松子嘟嘟囔囔地说，但却没继续让村上把腿放下，而是在另一张同样铺着天鹅绒垫子的贵妃椅上坐下了。  
看吧，无人能敌。  
“我确实有段时间不来了，没想到你也开始走文艺路线了？”村上拿起矮桌上的饮料，长玻璃杯中有一半是冰沙，另一半则是掺了果汁的伏特加，鲜红的液体在冰沙上缓缓扩散开来，一束削尖的香茅斜插在杯中，像是一个不断渗血的伤口。  
“是客人拿来的，总不能扔出去。”松子摆摆手，村上十分肯定酒吧老板根本没仔细阅读宣传单的内容。  
刚过8点，离酒吧开门还有两小时，几个打工的服务生换完工作服，开始营业前例行的清扫工作。虽然看上去那副模样，但其实松子是个不错的老板，给的时薪比一般的牛郎店要高一些，还不用应付客人的骚扰，是打工仔们求之不得的。来这儿打工的大多都是艺术生，村上认识他们所有人。  
村上拿起桌上的泡芙，轻轻咬了一口，绵软的内陷完全由栗子制成，不很甜，细腻的栗子泥入口即化，搭配烤得酥脆的饼皮，香甜的滋味令人愉悦。  
“松子，有好吃的竟然不第一时间通知我？我受伤了。”村上戏剧性地说，捂住胸口，做了个伤心的动作。  
“你要是多来转转早就吃到啦。”松子回了一句，“剩下的你都吃了吧，再喝口奶茶，每次都空腹喝酒，搞得好像我欺负你一样。”  
村上扁了扁嘴，乖乖地把手中的酒杯换成马克杯。他刚喝了一口，西装外袋里的手机就震动了起来，村上掏出手机，用两根手指捏着送到耳边。  
“喂？……恩，晚上好。”村上的声音轻了下去，沙哑的嗓音听上去也多了份软糯，“我还在酒吧呢，不，今晚没任务。你已经出门了？好，我知道了，一会儿见。”  
“男朋友的电话？”松子明知故问，满意地看到总是游刃有余的村上干咳一声，试图掩饰自己的尴尬。  
“瞎说什么呢。”村上啧了啧嘴，松子脸上那副幸灾乐祸的表情实在碍眼。  
“客观事实么。”松子抢过村上面前的鸡尾酒，就着吸管喝了一大口，“看，说曹操到曹操到。”  
酒吧门被推开了，伴随一阵清脆的铃铛声，一个穿黑色西装的身影慢悠悠地踱了进来。  
横山解下围巾，长长舒了口气，温暖的室内让他僵直的手指重新有了感觉，高大英俊的搜查一课精英警员很快发现了缩在沙发里的村上，他快步走了过去，在后者身边坐下了。  
“怎么这么快就到了？我还以为要一会儿呢。”村上说，伸手将横山皱起的衬衫领子拉平。  
“在这附近出外勤，直接过来了。”横山躲也没躲，似乎对村上的接触已经习以为常了。  
“喂喂，别在我面前就腻乎起来了。”松子忍不住吐槽，横山这才转过头，像是才发现松子的样子，向肥胖的酒吧老板点了点头，权当打招呼了。  
“晚上好。”  
“得啦得啦，别装模作样的了。”松子摆了摆手，“接了人就快走吧，现在还不到9点，还来得及吃顿烛光晚餐什么的。”  
“什么烛光晚餐。”村上嘟嘟囔囔地抱怨，横山却一本正经地将他拉了起来，帮他戴上围巾，遮住了那张还在不断发牢骚的嘴。  
“我们这就告辞了。”横山礼貌地鞠了一躬。  
“喂，村上，你的男朋友又帅又懂事，配你真是糟蹋了。”松子被横山周到的态度弄得反倒不好意思起来，与村上一样，他掩饰害羞的手段就是吐槽。  
村上不服气地瞪了松子一眼，刚要开口反驳，却被横山一把揽了过去，推着他往门口走去。临出门前，横山特地回过头，用真诚而坚定的语气说：  
“哪里的话，Hina愿意接受我，是我的荣幸。”  
松子被鸡尾酒呛了一口，酒杯一个没捏住，掉在地上摔了个粉粹。

====================================================

横山觉得自己实在倒霉，他只是想安安静静地过一个不被打扰的夜晚，有这么难吗？他低头看了看表，凌晨2点半，街上一个人影都没有，让他不禁怀疑是不是自己找错了地方。横山再次确认了手机，临时外勤的目的地是靠码头的高级住宅区没错，他抬起头，就着清幽的月光，能看见前方不远处有一个人影叉着腰站在路边，横山定了定神，往人影的方向走去。  
“怎么回事？”横山拿出警员证晃了晃，随后马上缩回了手，裹紧大衣领口。夜里起了风，湿润的海风让码头附近比市内冷了好几度，尽管在通常的西服外又套了件羊毛大衣，他还是冷得瑟瑟发抖。  
“是搜查一课的吧，您辛苦了。”戴着帽子的制服警鞠了个躬，昏暗的街道上没有一盏路灯，横山难以看清对方的表情，甚至连他的年龄都吃不准。不过从制服警挺直的背脊可以看出他年纪不大，制服袖子上还挂着白底黑字的袖章，不像是警局总部的，应该是分署负责上街巡查的制服警。  
“我接到紧急出警通知，说是发生了命案？”横山说，呼出的气体立刻凝成了一股白雾。  
“是的、是的，是我联系的总部。”制服警用力点了点头，侧过身向黑暗中喊了句什么，一个穿白色围裙的女孩儿从他身后钻了出来，她脸色煞白，眼角发红，好像刚哭过一场，嘴唇还在微微颤抖着。  
“我家、我家主人……”女孩儿上前一步，一把拽住了横山的大衣袖口，明亮的杏眼中再次蓄满了泪水，“我怎么敲门都没人应，我才离开了半小时，求求您……”  
横山最不会应付这种情况，从女孩儿的话音中可以判断她应该是某家的家政妇，出事的是她主人家。但她说话断断续续的，毫无逻辑可言，横山无法从她口中了解更多了。他该做些什么？要是村上的话，会怎么做？  
“没事的，慢慢说。”横山拍了拍女孩儿的肩，用他所能做到的最坚定、最温和的语气说。  
“太太打发我去买甜甜圈，但附近的面包房都关门了，我绕了些路去24小时超市，回来的时候发现家门紧闭，无论怎么敲都没反应。太太有神经衰弱，一点动静就会惊醒，这太不寻常了，我想绕到后门去看看情况，正好遇到了简井巡查。”女孩儿吸了吸鼻子，带着哭腔开口了，尽管她时不时需要停下来喘气，但好歹把事情的经过都交待清楚了。  
“是的，我巡逻刚好经过这边，看见里奈小姐被关在门外，就停下询问情况。”制服警接过了话头，“但后门也被锁了，实在没办法，我只好翻墙进去，结果发现那家人都被……”  
制服警没有说下去，但横山已经知道了答案。  
“你与这位，呃，里奈小姐认识？”横山指了指那个还拽着自己袖口的女孩，如果她真的是这家人的家政妇，那分署的巡查认识她也不奇怪。  
“是的，我负责这片住宅区的巡逻两年了，与每家人都打过照面，里奈小姐去年开始在这儿当家政妇，有时会遇见。”  
女孩儿也点了点头。  
“我去看看现场，你在这儿等搜查一课的其他同事吧。”横山命令道，从口袋里掏出手套和鞋套。作为第一个到达现场的警官，正确流程应该是等待其他同事过来，拉起警戒线，保护好证人，再进行搜查。但横山可没耐心等别人，反正他从来不会按流程办事，也不多这一次。  
“没问题，呃，您怎么称呼？”  
“横山。”横山漫不经心地回答，迈开了步子，现在没时间浪费在自我介绍上了。  
“好的，横山巡查长。”

那是一栋两层半的独门公寓，与紧凑低矮的日式公寓不同，公寓采用了美式风格，突出的格子窗增加了采光，看上去十分宽敞。门框被漆成干净的白色，玄关处还有几根白色门柱，支撑起一个狭窄的雨棚，清幽的月光无法照射进去，玄关黑漆漆的，就像一张张大着的嘴。  
横山按了按门边的廊灯按钮，但雨棚头顶的吊灯一点反应也没有，不知是被刻意破坏的还是本就如此。横山暗暗记下一笔，之后要向家政妇确认。  
镶嵌着彩色玻璃的大门没锁，横山轻轻转动了一下把手，大门被轻易推开了。一股浓烈的血腥味从屋内传了出来，横山被呛了一口，该是流了多少血才能有如此刺鼻的气味？黑头发的巡查长捂住口鼻，走进了玄关。大门正对着一个内嵌式壁炉，城市中没法烧火，壁炉完全是用电的，现在已经完全暗了下去。炉前铺有地毯，左右各有一张躺椅，一条毛毯摇摇欲坠地挂在其中一张的扶手上，躺椅脚下分别摊开着一本精装书。横山蹲下身，两本都是翻译小说，一本是《荒凉山庄》，另一本则是《查泰莱夫人的情人》。看来这家主人颇有文学修养，至于是不是附庸风雅就不好说了。  
舒适的起居室没有任何尸体，横山闭起眼，强迫自己吸了吸鼻子。血腥味似乎是从左手边传来的，他转过身，穿过一条拱形长廊，长廊尽头是开放式厨房和餐厅，月光从乡村风格的格子窗外照射进来，横山发现木地板上有一条暗红色的血迹，他顺着往里走，终于找到了第一具尸体。  
一个穿白衬衫的男子蜷缩着躺在血池中，血液从后脑开始逐渐向外延伸，餐椅脚上有许多飞溅的血迹，横山追随着血迹往上看，只见透明玻璃的餐桌下方还有一大滩放射状的血迹，暗红的颜色中还混合一些灰白色的组织，横山努力不去想这些白色的圆点是什么。横山没有花时间去查看躺着的男子，从现场的血迹来看，他绝没有生还的可能了。  
横山小心翼翼地绕过餐桌，来到厨房料理台前，这次他发现了一个面朝下的女子，浅黄上衣配碎花裙，浓密的黑色头发披散在头部两侧，露出毫无防备的后脑，一个拳头大的伤口还在往外汨汨冒着血。横山在她身边蹲下，轻轻按了按她的颈侧，没有任何脉搏，只摸到了断裂在皮肤下的骨头。横山摇了摇头，他自认不是个富有同情心的人，但两具尸体的死状实在凄惨，即使是他也受不了长时间盯着黑洞洞的伤口看。公寓一楼只有起居室和厨房，横山已经走完了一圈，没有发现更多尸体。现在他正站在楼梯下，直觉告诉他，二楼可能会有更多发现。事实证明，横山的直觉在这种令人不快的情况下尤其准。黑发的巡查长查看了二楼的每一间卧室，在儿童房里发现了第三具尸体，一个不超过两岁的男孩儿，躺在自己的儿童床里，喉咙被割开了，血染红了被单。  
好了，现在横山能把这起命案定性为灭门了。如此看来，家政妇能逃过一劫算是极幸运的事了，或者，她的离开并不是个巧合？横山突然有点后悔把家政妇和制服警独自留在门口了，如果他们就是凶手呢？不对，他们是凶手的话，应该把横山一起干掉才是。不，也不对，是制服警主动联络的警署总部，如果横山出了事，他也脱不了干系。横山下意识地将手伸进大衣内侧，握住配枪，冰凉的金属触感让他安心了不少。  
有人从背后戳了戳他的肩，横山吓了一跳，猛地转过身，黑洞洞的枪口毫不犹豫地指向来人的眉心。  
“横山前辈？这是怎么了？”无机质的女声从前方传来，那声音十分熟悉，像一块缓缓撕裂的丝绸。  
“藤堂，你走路都没有声音的么？”横山长长舒了口气，放下了配枪，就刚刚一瞬间，他已经出了一身冷汗。  
“我已经叫过您啦。横山前辈没听见吗？”藤堂歪过头说，她没有说出下半句，这实在不像您。  
“……严叔他们都到了吗？”横山收起了枪，肾上腺素让他耳朵嗡嗡作响，他尴尬地转移了话题，往窗外瞥了瞥，这时他才听见窗外的警笛声和嘈杂的脚步声，还有不断闪烁着的红蓝色光线。  
“已经在楼下了，还有鉴证科的同事。”藤堂回答。  
“这里一共有三具尸体，看样子是个灭门案。现场没有被翻过的痕迹，不像入室抢劫。第一发现者是这家的家政妇，值得好好盘问一番。”横山边说边往儿童房外走去。  
“前辈，您去哪儿？”  
“去抽根烟。”横山嘟囔似地说，拨开了被冷汗浸湿的刘海。

“说过多少次，不要没有后援就擅自行动。”厚田无奈地数落道，但斜靠在警车上抽烟的横山好像没听见他说话似的，自顾自吐出了一个青色烟圈。  
“严叔，死者的身份有头绪了吗？”横山将烟屁股扔在地上，用鞋底踩灭了。  
“你这家伙……”厚田扶额，但还是对一边的清水点点头，示意后者把掌握的情况介绍一遍。  
“据家政妇证词，死者是文学评论家竹本龙一、夫人佳子和两岁的公子佑也，现场发现的身份证件证实了她的说法。初步判断，”清水打开了警察手册，“竹本老师和夫人的死因是头部遭到重击，佑也君则是死于割喉。”  
“死亡时间呢？”横山又问。  
“大约是凌晨11点半到12点半之间，具体的要等石上老师的解剖结果。”  
“家政妇说她被太太打发去买甜甜圈，她出门时是几点？”横山回想起那女孩儿蓄满泪水的眼睛，当时他觉得对方十分可怜，但现在一点同情心都不剩了。  
“11点。她平时不会在这儿过夜，今天因为佑也君感冒了，她留下来照顾他。佑也君非要吃甜甜圈才肯吃药，佳子夫人就打发她去买，但周围的面包店都关门了，她走了半小时才找到一家24小时超市，回来时已经将近1点了。”清水说，“她回来后发现大门锁着，敲了很久都没反应，最后还是巡逻路过的分署制服警翻墙进了后院，从内部打开了大门。”  
“那么我进去的时候大门没锁就有说法了。”横山自言自语道，“照这么看，死者就是在家政妇离开的两小时内遇害的。”  
“没错。”清水点点头，他等着横山继续说下去，黑发的巡查长虽然脾气不怎么好，但敏锐的观察力和丰富的办案经验让他总能发现可疑的关键点。  
“怎么了，横山，今天你的话有点少啊。”厚田也等了一会儿，见横山不说话，率先开口问道。  
“门口的灯损坏了，我本来以为是入室抢劫，但屋内一切都很整齐，精装书没有被翻动过的痕迹，而且凶手连二楼儿童房内的孩子都不放过，看样子是有备而来，对公寓主人的家庭情况很了解。”横山咽了咽口水，又点了根烟，不紧不慢地说，“可能是熟人犯案，动机暂时不好说。”  
厚田若有所思地点点头。  
“鉴证科的同事正在清理现场，你们可以轮流回去一趟，明早八点准时到办公室开会。”  
横山不耐烦地啧了啧嘴，叹息般地呼了口气。

====================================================

村上是被浴室的淋浴声吵醒的，他迷迷糊糊地翻了个身，下意识地往被窝深处钻，但另半边床空空如也，冰凉的被单硬是让他清醒了过来。  
村上伸了个懒腰，挣扎地坐起身，啪嗒一声，一本书从膝盖上掉了下去。他打开床头灯，发现自己还穿着家居运动服，连睡衣都没换，看样子是看书看到一半睡着了。他就这么半躺着睡了半夜，怪不得腰这么疼。  
“抱歉，吵醒你了？”横山的声音从头顶传来，村上抬起头，后者刚洗完澡，只穿一条内裤，浴巾被他胡乱披在肩上。黑色头发还没来得及擦干，发梢不断滴着水，水珠顺着锁骨一直流到胸前。  
“你才回来？”村上皱起眉，伸手握住横山的手腕，用力往下一拉，后者瞬间失去了重心，直直往村上的方向倒了下来，潮湿的胸膛撞上了村上的，在浅色的家居运动服上印出一片湿迹。  
“恩，早上还要去开会。”横山索性抱住了村上，把自己满身的水都蹭在了后者身上。  
“不穿衣服当心感冒。”村上掀开被子，把横山裹了起来，然后扯过黑发青年肩上的浴巾，开始擦拭起不断滴水的黑发。村上的动作不怎么温柔，有几次还戳到了横山的耳廓，很疼，但他一点抱怨的意思都没有。  
“几点的会？”过了好一会儿，村上终于停下了手上的动作，横山帅气的黑发被他弄得四处乱翘，像个乱糟糟的鸟窝，哪有一点精英警员的影子？村上噗嗤一笑，伸手梳理起来，他耐心地把每一束黑发理顺，指腹摩擦过头皮，恰到好处的力道让人感到十分舒适，横山满足地哼了一声。  
“八点，我七点半走。”横山回答，将自己的脸埋进村上的颈窝，深深吸了口气。  
“现在都6点了，你索性直接去局里嘛。”村上梳完了横山的头发，手指移动到后者的脖子根，轻轻揉捏了几下。  
“不要。”横山回答，由于埋着头，他的声音闷闷的。  
“他们喂你吃了什么？还撒起娇来了。”村上调侃道，语气中的笑意却怎么都掩饰不住。  
“Hina不想见到我？这次是灭门案，去局里开会可能好几天都回不来了。”横山抬起头，吻了吻村上的下巴，本该光滑的皮肤上已经长出了青色胡茬，刺得他嘴唇痒痒的。  
“你怎么知道我想见你，横山巡查长？”  
横山笑了笑，从地上捡起村上睡前看的书，一本侦探小说。  
“你是想等我回来的吧？所以用看书打发时间，最后睡着了。”横山用空闲的手指了指村上的家居服，“你看，你连睡衣都没换，不是准备睡觉的样子。”  
村上被他一本正经的语气逗笑了，横山分析地头头是道，就像在解决一件疑难杂案。  
“什么都瞒不过横山巡查长。”村上凑过去，奖励般地吻了吻横山的嘴唇，后者故意翘起嘴，不就是等着他的亲吻嘛？村上可是个察言观色的高手。  
“况且我今天在现场看到了不愉快的画面，要看些漂亮东西洗洗眼。”横山扣住村上的后脑，加深了这个亲吻，虽然用上了舌头，但他们都不急于开拓，只是将舌尖缠在一起，从容而慵懒，像个过于热情的晚安吻。  
“漂亮东西？我吗？”村上趁着亲吻空隙问，他并不期待横山的回答，这只是个亲热时漫不经心的问题。  
“当然了。”横山往后靠了靠，捧起村上的脸颊，细长的黑色眼珠紧紧盯住村上湿润的下垂眼，他的声音不大，但口气十分坚定，村上几乎能感到他说话时胸腔发出的震动。  
“横山巡查长，现在我真的要怀疑他们喂你吃了什么奇怪的玩意儿了。”  
横山咧嘴一笑，再次吻了上去。


	2. Chapter 2

搜查一课的晨会鲜少讨论愉快的话题，这次也不例外。  
“昨晚发生的灭门案，我查了被害人的详细信息，首先是一家之主竹本龙一，文学评论家，对侦探小说研究很深，在文学杂志上有评论专栏，平时也会为网络撰文。”清水敲了敲证据板，左边照片中是一个意气风发的中年人，右边则是头盖骨被敲出一个洞的尸体，并列在一起，愈发显得诡异。  
竹本这名字听起来有些耳熟，横山试图回想起在哪儿听过，但记忆却一片空白，怎么都想不起来了。  
“佳子夫人是全职主妇，婚前从事编辑工作，她是在工作中认识竹本龙一的。至于两岁的佑也，据家政妇说，竹本对他非常宠爱，已经到了溺爱的程度。”清水读完了警察手册上的内容，将目光投向厚田，等待后者的指示。  
“竹本夫人与他年龄差了不少吧？”厚田沉吟了一下，“佳子夫人平时有跟什么人接触吗？”  
“严叔，你是想说夫人偷腥吗？”横山撇撇嘴，厚田的言下之意再明显不过了，外遇对象出于嫉妒残杀了竹本一家，听上去倒是个不错的故事。  
“人际关系总是调查动机的最好切入点，况且竹本还算个名人，就更可疑了。”厚田推了推鼻梁上的老花眼镜，漫不经心地翻动着鉴证科的初步调查报告，没有指纹、没有脚印，关键是没有凶器，凶手就像是人间蒸发那样，没有在犯罪现场留下一丁点痕迹。  
“如果是情杀，那尸体的伤口就说不通了。”横山喝了口速溶咖啡，酸中带苦的滋味让他皱起了眉，自动贩卖机的咖啡什么时候这么难喝了？  
“怎么说？”厚田饶有兴趣地往前倾了倾身。  
“竹本和夫人都是头部遭受了重击，但手法不尽相同。竹本的头盖骨被敲碎了，从伤口看不出一点犹豫，而佳子夫人后脑的伤口像是一系列撞击造成的，虽然严重程度上不如竹本，但死前恐怕遭受了极大的痛苦。如果是佳子夫人的外遇对象作案，不太可能会对自己喜欢的女人下如此狠手。”横山分析道，他顿了顿，又加上了一句，“要是我，不会让竹本龙一死得这么痛快。”  
横山的口气冷冰冰的，好像真的打算折磨竹本龙一那样。  
“如果不是情杀，那又是什么呢？跑偏了的入室抢劫？”  
“人的头盖骨比想象中要结实得多，要敲出个洞来很花力气，凶手有这个耐心和力量，说明作案时他是很清醒的。鉴证科的初步报告也没找到指纹，凶手是有备而来，唯一的目的就是杀害那栋公寓里的所有人。入室抢劫犯一般都是冲动作案，不可能做到一点线索不留，熟人作案的可能性很大，不过动机目前还不好说。”横山说完，掏出烟盒，自己叼了一根，然后把剩下的向厚田的方向推了推。  
“无论如何，希望别再有下一次了。”厚田叹了口气，他的太阳穴突突直跳，好像有人在他脑袋里挥动榔头，如此残忍的灭门惨案再来一次的话，上头不知又会施加多少压力。他从横山的烟盒里抽出了一根，小心地放在了办公桌上。  
“组长，接下来要怎么查？”仓岛问，他已经套上了西装外套，俨然已经进入了工作状态。  
“还是先从被害人一家的社交关系查起吧，包括竹本的工作伙伴，还有夫人以前职场的关系。仓岛，你来负责。”厚田环视了一周，开始分派任务，“清水还是与鉴证科保持联系，有什么新发现第一时间通知。横山和藤堂，你们负责询问证人，下午5点再交换一次情报。”  
厚田班的成员们迅速站了起来，各干各的去了。只有仓岛由于没能跟藤堂分在一组而有些泄气。

====================================================

“里奈小姐，谢谢你这么快就能接受问询。”藤堂将一杯柑橘茶推到女孩儿面前，然后端起自己的茶杯啜了一口。  
“没有关系，只要我能帮得上忙。”昨晚的女孩儿看上去精神不振，但冷静了许多，起码手不再颤抖了。也许是受了藤堂的影响，她也学着女警的样子喝了口柑橘茶，香甜的气味让她放松了一些。  
“竹本一家平时作息如何？有固定访客吗？”横山的耐心就没那么好了，他打开警察手册，很快开始了询问。  
“作息并没什么特别的，竹本老师主要都是在书房里工作，佳子夫人每周有三天会去书道教室，佑也君一直是我照顾的。”里奈回答，“园丁每隔一周会来修剪草坪，除此之外基本没有访客。”  
“也就是说，竹本一家的作息还算规律，尤其是竹本夫人。”横山记下了几笔，“你不是住在公寓里的？”  
“对，我早晨6点到老师家，负责三餐和打扫，晚上8点下班。”年轻的家政妇似乎有些害怕横山公事公办的态度，“这些我昨晚都跟藤堂警官说了。”  
“没关系，里奈小姐，横山巡查长只是想快些破案罢了。”藤堂微笑了一下，咖啡桌对面的女孩儿怯生生地点了点头。  
“竹本的编辑之类的人物也不上门吗？”横山又问  
“竹本老师都是在网上交稿的。哦，对了，这么说起来的话，竹本老师每月第三周的周六晚上会出门，一直到隔天才回来。”女孩儿突然想起什么似地说，“但去哪儿我不知道，夫人也不让我问。”  
横山与藤堂对视了一眼，看来厚田的估计有些失误，有外遇嫌疑的不是夫人佳子，而是竹本本人。  
“昨晚没有任何可疑之处？”  
“一切都很正常，佑也君发了一天的烧又不肯吃药，吵着要吃甜甜圈，他一向比较闹腾，没什么特别的……”里奈说到一半停住了，再次开口时却带上了哭腔，“要是我能早些回去的话，就不会发生这种事了……！”  
“里奈小姐，不是你的错。这只是个不幸的事件罢了。”藤堂轻声安慰道，握住了女孩儿的手，轻轻拍打了两下。  
“她说得没错，你还是庆幸自己逃过了一劫吧。”横山在手册上记下了外遇两个字，漫不经心地附和了一句。  
横山的安慰似乎起了反作用，女孩儿看上去更委屈了，藤堂本就不会应付这些，如今也只好硬着头皮开口。  
“谢谢您的合作，里奈小姐，有什么进一步问题我们会再联系的。”  
“当、当然了。”  
横山若有所思地用笔敲了两下桌面，外遇这个词唤醒了他关于昨晚的某段记忆，他记得在起居室发现了两把躺椅和两本翻译小说，《荒凉山庄》和《查特莱夫人的情人》，当时他想当然地以为前者是属于竹本的，但现在反而没那么确定了。  
“抱歉，最后一个问题，起居室的两本小说反别是竹本和夫人的吧？你知道哪本是谁的吗？”  
“啊，《荒凉山庄》是夫人在看的，她还推荐了我呢。”里奈疑惑地眨了眨眼，“这跟案情有什么关联吗？”  
“大概吧。”横山头也不抬地回答。

靠近码头的住宅区白天看起来一片静谧，没了夜色的掩饰，高级公寓的外墙看上去更气派了，几乎让人难以想象这是在日本。碎石子铺就的小路向两边延伸，公寓门口的草坪也仔细修剪过，横山注意到整齐的草坪没有被践踏过的痕迹。  
鉴证科的同事都已经撤离了，现场只用一条黄色的警戒线围起来，试图告诉人们这里曾经发生了怎样的惨案。  
“血腥味还没散呢。”藤堂自言自语般地说，吸了吸鼻子，潮湿的空气中确实有一丝若隐若现的铁锈味。  
“恩。”横山漫不经心地回了一句，“喂，藤堂，你们赶到的时候，家政妇和巡查警员都在门口？”  
“是的，里奈小姐看上去受了不小的刺激，问话的时候也有些逻辑不清，很多都是简井君补充的。”藤堂回答，她翻开随身的笔记本，一个小小的骷髅旁边是一个哭泣少女的简笔画，横山永远搞不明白她是怎么用意义不明的简笔画来帮助记忆的。  
“她的证词没有不对劲的地方吗？”横山又问，家政妇里奈逃过一劫，没有遭受与主人家一样的命运，如果这只是简单的巧合，这姑娘的运气也太好了些。  
“前后没有矛盾。”藤堂想了想，最后还是摇了摇头，“前辈是在怀疑她吗？但光凭她一个，没法同时控制两个成年人，而且也没力气造成那种致命伤。”  
藤堂说的有理，横山无奈地叹了口气。他环视了四周一番，公寓已经被鉴证科同事翻了个底朝天，没太多调查价值了，但公寓外的草坪和后院可能藏有意想不到的线索。  
横山沿着石子小路绕草坪走了一圈，他记得昨天到现场时，院中漆黑一片，没有任何照明，对一个独门独户来说有些不寻常。靠近码头的住宅区大多是别墅式公寓，住的都是些所谓的名流，很容易被入室抢劫犯盯上，据横山所知，这些公寓都该配备有家庭安全系统，只要有人越界，就会触发警报。横山蹲下身，果不其然，在草坪喷水器下面发现了监视摄像头，小巧的摄像头能随着喷水器360度旋转，后院中没有一处是死角，是最先进的设计。横山的视线从草坪缓缓移动到院子大门，雕花铁门顶端也有对外摄像头，如此看来，玄关应该也不例外。  
“藤堂，记得之后调取一份监控录像，虽然案发时安全系统应该是关闭的，但掌握出入竹本家的人对调查也有帮助。”  
“这里竟然还有摄像头，前辈真会找呢。”藤堂说，她说话时面无表情，与惊讶的口气很不相衬，好在横山已经习惯了，对女警无机质的表情早就习以为常了。  
“恭维我也没用。”横山站了起来，一瞬间竟有些眩晕，早上出门前的那个冷饭团根本不顶事，在办公室时不觉得，这会儿倒有些饿起来，要是被村上知道他在杀人现场喊饿，肯定又要说他变态了。  
“没用吗？但是村上巡查说，平时冷漠的人耳根子软，最受不住别人夸。”藤堂一本正经地说，跟着横山往后院走去，高跟皮鞋敲击着石子路，发出哒哒的响声。  
横山噎了一下，想扭过头去瞪藤堂一眼，但左脚尖却绊到了什么坚硬的东西，重心不稳地往前摔去。他凭着拳击练就的反应，硬是弯曲了膝盖，用手撑地，好歹没在藤堂面前丢了面子。  
“前辈？没事吧？”藤堂拍了拍横山的肩，不知是吓得还是羞得，她能看见横山隐藏在黑色鬓发下的耳廓变红了。  
“……以后别说些有的没的！”横山恶狠狠地说，低头看了看自己的手掌，还好，只是蹭破了皮。他搓了搓掌心，站了起来，着地的膝盖一阵疼，深色的西服裤上沾满了泥，看样子膝盖上的乌青是少不了了。高大的巡查长没好气地啧了啧嘴，往脚下看去，是什么玩意儿横在了路中央？  
碎石铺就的小路还算平整，只是横山刚才站的地方突兀地竖起了一块削尖的石头，粗糙的表面和周围的圆润的鹅卵石格格不入，像是被故意设置在这儿的。横山想查看粗糙石块周围的泥土，但膝盖疼得无法弯曲，只得指使藤堂去看。  
“周围的泥土看上去比其他要新。”藤堂说，拨弄了几下石块，松软的泥土起不到固定作用，拳头大的石块竟被她拎了起来，“前辈，这是……？”  
横山凑过去，藤堂拨开了石块下的泥土，清理出一小块空间，底下竟然是一个生锈的圆环，像是那种欧洲古堡内的机关。没等横山发话，藤堂毫不犹豫地拉了一下，公寓内传来哐当一声巨响，把两人都吓了一跳。  
“妈的，藤堂，真不知道你是没常识还是胆太大。”横山咒骂了一句，光天化日下的巨响都如此可怕，要是在晚上听到，准会吓倒一片。  
“诶？但是我不拉前辈也会拉的嘛。”藤堂歪了歪头，一副‘我这是帮您干活呢’的表情。  
好吧，横山无法反驳她。  
“去公寓内看看吧。”黑发的巡查长这么说。

石子路上的拉环原来是开启地下室的机关，地下室入口就在一楼假壁炉的下方，一半埋在地毯下。横山打开手机上的手电筒，往里照了照，入口很狭窄，虽然隐藏得很深，但其实这只是个公寓自带的普通地下室，大约半层楼高，一下子就能照到底。竹本似乎是把地下室当做了酒窖，灯光所及处都是码得整整齐齐的红酒瓶，还有一些成年威士忌，除此之外就没任何东西了，既没有更多的尸体也没有凶手的线索。  
“竹本老师看来是个嗜酒如命的人，酒窖都要特地用机关藏起来。”藤堂评论道。  
“我看是闲得没事。”横山咕囔了一句，“恩？那是什么？”  
酒架深处有什么东西发出了银色的寒光，与红酒瓶玻璃的反光不同，要更亮一些，直觉告诉横山那应该是个金属器物。黑发青年艰难地弯下腰，膝盖还在一阵阵地疼，但他管不了这么多了，将自己近一米八的大个子缩成一团，弓着背往酒窖内走去。酒窖通道又低又矮，横山每挪动一步都十分艰难，他花了些时间才来到了银色闪光处。  
“前辈——？”藤堂的声音从入口传了过来，通道把她的声音放大了，同时激起了阵阵回音，听上去有些奇怪。  
横山咽了咽口水，现在他知道那银色的闪光是什么了，躺在酒架上的不是红酒瓶，而是一把沾血的长柄榔头，金属顶端平整而笨重，对应了半个手臂粗的手柄，横山从未见过这么大的榔头，这已经不是工具了，而是置人于死地的武器。他伸出空闲的左手，榔头很重，但用力还是能单手提起来，横山发现榔头顶端沾满了黏糊糊的血液，还有些白色的组织，全部都凝结在了金属上，即使在昏暗的灯光下也十分触目惊心。  
这毫无疑问就是凶器，横山想，竟然就藏在案发现场，躲过了鉴证科的地毯式搜索，看来凶手对竹本一家的了解远比他估计得要深。无差别杀人可以被排除了。  
横山仔细查看了凶器，除了尺寸大，其他并没有什么可以表明凶手身份的东西。不，等等，这儿看上去像是个字母，横山用指尖摸了摸手柄底部凹凸不平的地方。  
字母M。  
“前辈，你没事儿吧？有什么发现？”  
“凶器，还有凶手的名字里可能有字母M。”横山冲着地下室外的藤堂喊道，女警听到他的话，惊讶地瞪大了眼睛。

====================================================

“With heart so light she thought no harm  
To meet him she did go  
He murderred her all in the barn and laid her body low  
And after the horrible deed was done  
She lay weltering in her gore  
Her bleeding, mangled body he buried  
Beneath the red barn floor”

村上边哼歌，边关上灶火，将打好的鸡蛋缓缓倒入锅中，余热让蛋液凝固了一半，变得像布丁一般，正是最好吃的时候。锅中的鸡肉散发出香甜的酱油味，令人食指大动。  
“喵~”  
“哦，千酱，怎么样，你也觉得好吃吧？”村上弯腰把小猫捞了起来，用筷子沾了一些酱汁，伸到千酱嘴边，虎斑小猫也毫不客气地把酱汁舔了个干净。  
“喵喵。”  
“恩，我也觉得味道正好。”村上自己也夹了块鸡肉塞进嘴里，嫩却不失嚼劲的口感恰到好处，看来他的手艺很有进步嘛，连亲子饭都做得如此美味。  
“喵！”  
“不行，剩下的要等Yoko回家一起吃。”村上拍了拍千酱的脑袋，食指在小猫的脑门上停留了一会儿，他给自己倒了杯水，抱着千酱窝回了客厅沙发。  
茶几上的笔记本电脑屏幕不断闪烁着，村上盘起腿，把薄款的电脑架在交叠的腿上，点击了不断跳动的图标，弹出的网页看上去像个揭示板，有人给村上发了个站内私信。

您能答应客串《红谷仓》的首次剧场公开，我感到十分荣幸。我是文学评论家出身，亲自操刀写小说还是第一次，能有您这样的忠实读者实在让人高兴。这将是一系列侦探小说的第一部，正式出版前先在剧场上演是个新尝试，希望您能不吝提供关于剧情的宝贵意见。

您忠实的，  
竹本龙一

村上皱了皱眉，这封站内信的发送时间是昨天凌晨12点53分，他打开空白网页，随意搜索了竹本龙一的名字，第一条就是文学评论家竹本老师全家被灭门的新闻，虽然没有写具体的死亡时间，但从昨晚横山出门的时间判断，遇害时间和站内信的发送时间微妙地重合了。  
这是真正的竹本龙一发的吗？村上咬了咬嘴唇，客串参演的事横山并不知情，村上本打算给对方一个惊喜，没想到编剧和原作竹本龙一竟然惨遭灭门，如果现在告诉横山，村上不可避免地也会成为调查对象之一。  
村上下意识地咬住了指节，那是他思考时的习惯，左手食指的第二关节很快留下了一排牙印，要不是千酱在他怀里乱动了起来，恐怕村上会这么咬破手指而不自知。  
“怎么了，千酱？”村上试图捏住小猫的脖子，但千酱灵巧地扭动了一下，从他的手肘下面逃了出去，迅速穿过客厅，往玄关的方向跑去。  
“喵喵喵~~”  
“千酱，我回来了。”横山本想弯腰将小猫抱起来，但左膝只要一弯曲就抽搐般地疼，他只好弯下右膝，以一个尴尬的姿势半蹲下去，抱起扒着自己裤腿不放的猫儿。  
村上啪地一声合上了笔记本电脑，不知为何，他有一种秘密被窥视的危机感。这是他的坏习惯，不愿与人分享任何秘密，即使是无关紧要的事，村上也总是有所保留。但他又有什么是不能对横山说的呢？  
“回来得正好，我试着做了亲子饭。”村上站了起来，最终还是没能说出口。从客厅走到玄关的几秒时间，他已经换上了平时的表情，含笑的眼角微微眯起，挤出几条可爱的纹路，一直延伸到鬓角。  
“千酱都来迎接我了，Hina酱怎么一点都不高兴？”横山半开玩笑地说，嘴角歪向一边，露出一个半心半意的笑容。  
村上的心脏漏跳了一拍，思绪立刻回到了那封可疑的站内信。村上自信自己的表情控制技巧十分高超，就短短1秒钟的时间，横山应该看不出什么才对。他不知道自己为什么要瞒着横山，也许是不想让对方担心吧，村上如此说服自己。  
“那，”村上往前一步，手臂软绵绵地环住横山的腰，抬头吻了吻后者冰凉的脸颊，“欢迎回家，是要先吃饭还是先洗澡，横山先生？”  
“错了，该叫旦那。”横山用空闲的手将往后退的村上拉了回来，两人的胸口撞在了一起，千酱被夹在中间，发出低低的呼噜声。  
“真该让厚田组长看看你这副无赖样。”村上没好气地吐槽，同时暗暗松了口气，看来横山没有注意到他有意隐藏了笔记本电脑。  
横山没有接话，而是微微撅起嘴唇，村上会意地吻了上去，嘴唇粘膜互相交叠，虽然没有用到舌头，但还是发出了响亮的接吻声。  
“这下满意了吧。”村上推了推横山的手臂，“快去洗手换衣服，我去拿医疗箱，别以为我没发现你膝盖的伤。”  
“……我都这么努力了，还是瞒不过你。”横山失笑，乖乖往卧室走去。

横山的左膝已经起了一大片乌青，膝盖骨下方被蹭破了皮，一片青紫中能看出点点血丝，有些泥土已经渗进了伤口，怪不得会一直疼。  
“你竟然还能在外面跑一天，是不知道疼吗？”村上先沾湿了毛巾，小心翼翼地擦去伤口周围的泥沙。擦伤并不严重，但小小的伤口最是疼，横山竟然连创可贴都没贴，就这么脏兮兮地维持了一天。  
“下午才回的局里，开完会直接回来了。”横山回答，伤口沾了水，针刺般的疼痛从膝盖蔓延开来，让他忍不住往后缩了缩。  
“你是钻到哪儿去了？蹭了一裤子的泥。”村上并不是真心想知道横山的调查内容，他只是嘴上闲不住，总要找点话说。现在他清理完了伤口周围，开始仔细将嵌在伤口中的泥沙挑出来，他的动作很慢，每次手指碰到伤口都要屏住呼吸，认真得连眼睛都不眨一下。  
“发现了被害人公寓的地下酒窖，酒窖入口需要后院的机关才能打开，你肯定喜欢那些。”横山嘶了一声，村上猛地抬起头，对他抱歉地笑笑，横山回了一个无奈的微笑。  
“然后呢？让我猜猜，要是部经典侦探小说，酒窖里应该还有具尸体。”  
“真遗憾，没有尸体。”横山长长呼了口气，谢天谢地，村上终于清理完了伤口，“只有一把长柄榔头，是凶器。”  
村上皱了皱鼻子，新闻只报道了竹本一家惨遭杀害，死因之类的一概没提，但凶器是一把长柄榔头，村上已经能猜出现场的惨状了。  
“忙了一天，有什么进展？”村上往伤口上抹了些碘酒，用一块胶布将其封了起来，这两天还是别碰水的好。  
“凶器已经交给鉴证科了，明天能拿到被害人家中的安全系统监控录像，应该能找到不少线索。法医报告也快出来了。”横山回答，“别说工作的事儿了，能吃饭了吗，我都快饿死了。”  
“这可是你说的，就算不好吃你也要负责吃完。”  
“Hina做的哪有不好吃的？”  
“嘴是抹了蜜吧，这么油嘴滑舌的。”  
“你尝尝就知道抹没抹了。”  
村上发现自己对耍赖的横山最没有办法，别看黑发巡查长平时一副冷冰冰的样子，耍起赖来简直像个小孩。村上十分肯定笑得一脸得意的横山是故意的，就像村上知道后者对自己可怜兮兮的眼神没有办法，看来横山也已经充分掌握了村上的弱点。  
要是以前，村上准会因为弱点被发现而焦虑不已，但现在横山含笑的黑眼睛里清晰地倒映出自己的轮廓，村上知道横山是绝不会背叛他的。  
也许他还是该把那封站内信的事儿告诉横山。


	3. Chapter 3

石上妙子仰头灌了一瓶能量饮料，黏糊糊的液体有些发酸，回味又有些发苦，令人恶心。能量饮料虽难喝，但效果显著，不然她这把年纪哪能连续熬三天夜？  
“都这把年纪了，还学人家小年轻喝这些？”厚田的声音从身后传来，石上吓了一跳，空了的饮料瓶从指尖滑落，沿着办公室的地板缓缓滚到了厚田脚下。  
“怎么就你一个？可爱的藤堂君去哪儿了？”石上不顾形象地翻了个白眼，“至少派横山来啊，那家伙虽然总是一副别人欠他钱的拽样子，但起码长得养眼。”  
“不巧，都忙去了，就我这个组长最清闲，不是养眼的帅哥真抱歉啊。”厚田捡起空瓶，随身扔进垃圾桶，朝他惯常坐的窗口沙发走去。  
“来拿法医报告的吧？你真会挑时间，我刚写完最后一个字。”石上在电脑前坐下，戴上眼镜，她可没说假话，她甚至都没来得及把报告打印出来。雷厉风行的女法医点击了几下鼠标，角落的打印机很快工作起来，没一会儿，竹本灭门案的法医报告就带着油墨味新鲜出炉了。  
厚田向石上摆摆手，示意后者别站起来，自己去打印机前取回了报告。灭门案共有三个死者，验尸工作量比一般的谋杀案都要大，也只有石上能有这本事在两天内完成高质量的法医报告。厚田就着窗口的自然光翻阅起来。  
死者一号，竹本龙一，男，54岁，死因为头部遭受重击造成的颅脑外伤，头盖骨被敲碎，碎片插进脑组织造成脑干损伤，几乎是立刻毙命。  
死者二号，竹本佳子，35岁，死因也是头部遭受重击，但她的头盖骨完好，颅脑内出血是导致死亡的直接原因。造成以上两个死者致命伤的凶器是一把长柄榔头，顶端分别发现了两人的血迹和竹本龙一的脑组织。除此之外，榔头上没有其他DNA。  
死者三号，竹本佑也，2岁，死因是割喉造成的窒息，凶器尚未找到，初步判断应该是薄而锋利的刀具。  
厚田往后翻了翻，之后几页都是解剖时的照片，红红白白的身体组织微微胀大着，叫人恶心。厚田不愿再看，啪地合上了报告。  
“这次的案子也很棘手？”石上问，“表情很沉重嘛。”  
“竹本也算半个名人，除了社会新闻，小报记者也等着看我笑话呢。”厚田叹了口气，揉了揉鼻梁，“除了报告上写的，验尸过程中还有什么可疑之处吗？”  
“我只能说，这次的凶手一定是个力气极大的男性，从竹本龙一的伤口来看，绝不是一个普通人能造成的，女性就更别提了。”石上沉吟道，“两个成人的外伤十分残忍，但杀害孩子的手法却极有效率，而且不需要什么力气，就好像……”  
“有两个凶手？”厚田说完了石上没出口的话，女法医点点头，上翘的眉毛微微皱了起来。  
“我没法下定论，只是经验之谈。”石上补充道，“死者的指甲里也没发现人体组织，恐怕法医报告没法帮到你们了。”  
“哪儿的话，已经帮了大忙了。”  
“难得你还会夸我，太阳从西边出来了？”石上抹着橘色唇膏的嘴唇勾起一个玩笑意味十足的笑容。  
厚田撇撇嘴，他总不能说，因为你的黑眼圈看上去像是一辈子没睡过觉那样吧。  
“啧啧，又是沉默，没意思。”石上转向电脑，开始飞速敲击起键盘来，“好啦，没什么事儿的就回去吧，我还有一具尸体来解剖呢。”  
“恩？我没听说有新的谋杀案啊？”厚田疑惑地说，石上只负责非正常死亡的尸体解剖，而所有的谋杀案都会经过搜查一课，如果发现了新尸体，厚田没理由不知道。  
“今早有人在郊外遛狗时，发现了一具被掩埋的无名女尸，还没送过来，大概还来不及通知你吧。”石上回答。厚田的手机不合时宜地响了起来，他低头查看了一番，那是条新短信，内容正是关于无名女尸的。  
“我真是乌鸦嘴，是吧？”石上头也不回地说，光从厚田呼吸节奏的变化她就知道厚田班的负责人已经收到了关于无名女尸的信息。  
厚田叹了口气，站了起来，想了想，从口袋里掏出一块草莓味能量棒，放在石上手边。  
“我这就走了，别老是喝能量饮料，没营养的。”他说。  
石上顿了顿，打字的手逐渐慢了下来，但她没有出声，只是漫不经心地挥了挥手。待厚田的脚步声逐渐远去了，她才拿起那块能量棒。是她常吃的牌子，但这个牌子的草莓味太酸，厚田是从来不吃的。  
“……不会表达的毛病真是治不好了。”石上嘟囔道。

================================================================

横山端着咖啡，在空无一人的会议室坐下，桌上已经堆了半人高的监控录像影碟，如果全部看完，起码得不眠不休地看上五天。如今大多监控录像都数字化了，但竹本家的家庭安全系统是老式型号，所有录像都保存在影碟上。  
还好不是录像带，横山吐槽道，关上窗帘，打开播放器，屏幕的蓝光让他本就白皙的肤色看上去更白了，几乎像一具没有生命的石膏像。  
横山首先查看了案发当晚的监控录像，从太阳下山开始，可以看见家政妇里奈拉上了起居室的窗帘，公寓中亮起了灯，横山注意到玄关的廊灯也亮了起来，监控录像的时间显示为18:29:38。  
接下来的几个小时波澜不惊，横山无法看清公寓内的景象，只能从窗帘倒映出的人影判断竹本家的动向。晚饭从7点开始，两个人影围坐在餐桌边，还有一个瘦小的人影不断走动着，应该是家政妇里奈。8点左右，厨房的灯暗了下去，起居室则亮起了暖黄的灯光。看样子竹本和夫人已经来到了起居室，也许他们正陷在舒适的躺椅里阅读，对几个小时后的不幸毫不自知。  
公寓二楼也亮起了灯，那是佑也的房间，也许是里奈正在查看男孩儿的病情。横山又耐心地看了半小时，但公寓内没有其他动静了，草坪中的360度摄影机也只拍到了一片黑暗，没有任何可疑人影。横山将监控录像往后快进了到了11点，打眼看去，玄关与3小时前并没什么不同。  
不，等等。  
横山眯起眼睛，往前倾了倾身，屏幕上显示出了玄关大门，廊灯还亮着，雨棚在地面上投下了一片阴影。但这不是画面上唯一的阴影。  
在画面右上角，横山能看见一小块模糊的阴影，倾斜而修长的阴影毫不疑问是个人影，黑发巡查长十分肯定这个阴影三小时前并不存在。从阴影的角度和光源来看，人影的主人应该站在院子的铁门附近，这是埋伏在外的凶手吗？  
可惜的是，横山无法从影子判断此人的任何特征，甚至连是男是女都分不清。  
大约11点半，玄关大门被打开了，里奈慌慌张张地跑了出去，她穿着长大衣，戴着帽子，监控录像清楚地捕捉到了她的侧脸，看来她并没有撒谎。里奈离开后没多久，右上角的人影慢慢移动了起来，横山终于看清了来人的特征，那是个穿着高跟鞋的长发女性，一手插着口袋，另一只手则拎着一把长柄榔头。她始终低着头，似乎知道监控录像能拍到自己，横山无法看清她的脸。她的步子很大，走路时背脊挺直，让她的身影显得更纤长了。如果不是在这种情况下，横山可能会认为这是个气质出众的美女。女子很快来到了玄关，她用小指拨了拨刘海，这是个非常女性化的动作，只有那些想要强调女性特征的人才会做。纤瘦的女子在玄关门口站定，小心翼翼地放下榔头，第一次抬起头，她戴着厚厚的口罩，整齐的刘海遮住了额头，没等横山看清她的面容，女子伸手拧松了廊灯，画面一下子暗了下去，随后剧烈抖动了一下，录像中只剩下了一片雪花。  
看来她用暴力破坏了家庭安全系统。  
横山长长吐了口气，最后几秒他下意识地屏住了呼吸，现在终于能正常呼吸了。他喝了口早已冷透的咖啡，没想到灭门惨案的凶手竟然是个女性。横山回想起第一次进入犯罪现场的情景，公寓中的财物没有被翻动的痕迹，可以说，除了厨房中惨死的尸体，公寓可以算是整洁的，这些都是女性犯罪的特征，而他竟然都忽略了。横山再次确认了监控录像结束的时间，23:44:16。  
“横山前辈？原来你在这儿，组长到处找你呢。”清水的大嗓门隔着厚厚的玻璃门都能听见，年轻警员毫不客气地推门走了进来，由于一下子无法适应室内的昏暗，差点被办公椅绊了一跤。  
“找我？”横山将注意力从屏幕上移开，不知为何，他总觉得清水的关西腔听上去十分啰嗦，而同样的词由村上说出来则十分悦耳。  
“恩，今早又发现了一具无名女尸，不知道跟竹本案有没有联系，组长要开会。”  
正好，横山也有重大发现要汇报。  
“前辈在看什么？监控录像？”  
“恩，竹本家的。”  
“哎呀，这姑娘有双漂亮的眼睛，可惜看不见脸蛋。”清水说，指了指屏幕。  
监控录像停在了画面消失前的最后一秒，正好是凶手对着镜头的那一幕。黑白画面颗粒很粗，必须离得足够远才能看清楚，画面中是一张戴着口罩的女性的脸，唯一裸露在外的眼睛倒映着廊灯的光，看上去闪闪发亮。仔细看去，眼睛的轮廓很圆，眼线在眼尾拉长了，像猫尾巴那样往上翘，让本来下垂的眼角看上去多了几分风情。她的睫毛很长，横山甚至能看见它们在脸颊上投下的淡淡阴影。  
清水说的没错，这的确是一双极有魅力的眼睛。不但漂亮，还很熟悉，横山似乎在哪里见过。  
“怎么，你想看看灭门案的凶手长得有多美？”横山调侃道，关上了播放器，画面立刻消失了。  
“诶？！凶手？！！”  
“啧，轻点儿。”横山掏了掏耳朵，不等清水跟上就自顾自离开了会议室。  
“前辈，等等！”清水一路小跑地跟了上去，横山前辈的耐心还是一如既往地差。

“听说新发现了无名女尸？”横山推开搜查一课办公室的门，劈头盖脸地问。  
“横山！”仓岛不同意地叫了横山的名字，他是个守规矩的人，对横山没大没小的态度总是持保留态度。  
“藤堂，鉴证科怎么说的？”厚田对横山的态度早就习以为常 了，头也不抬地说。  
“无名女尸身上没有任何可以证明身份的证件，石上老师正在进行齿印比对，结果大概三天后才能出来。由于被埋在土里，尸体表面很多证据都被破坏了，鉴证科暂时没有发现任何凶手的特征。”藤堂点开几张现场照片，湖边被挖出了一个浅坑，一个短发的女死者面朝下地躺在坑中，她穿着尼龙长裙，裙摆上沾满了泥土。光凭照片难以判断她的死因，但从已经被腐蚀的衣物上可以看出她在那儿已经躺了有些时日了。  
“死者身上的财物呢？也许是抢劫杀人。”横山不太热心地说，他的注意力完全被灭门案的女凶手吸引了，那双猫一般的眼睛好像毫不畏惧地望向镜头，似乎带了一些嘲笑的意味，让横山恨得牙痒痒。  
“有一只女式皮包，银行卡都在，但现金不见了。”藤堂将鉴证科传来的现场照片往后翻了翻，停在了一只格纹女包的特写上。  
“这些杀人犯是怎么回事？都挑这个时间作案。”仓岛抱怨道，戏剧性地叹了口气，其他人虽然没说出口，但心中都暗暗赞同他的说法。两起毫无关联的谋杀案，无论是灭门案还是无名女尸案，调查起来难度都不小，看来接下来的一段日子里睡眠又要离他们远去了。  
“严叔，女尸案在法医报告出来前没什么可查的了，但竹本灭门案，我有了新发现。”横山见大家都陷入了沉默，只得自己起了话头。  
“怎么？你有嫌疑人了？”  
“不是嫌疑人，是凶手。”横山笃定地说，“竹本家的监控录像在案发当晚被人为破坏了，最后一个镜头拍到了凶手的正面，虽然戴着口罩，但也可能做部分面部比对。”  
厚田摘下了老花眼镜，横山的发现令他精神一振。  
“是哪个丧心病狂的家伙？”  
“监控录像拍到的是一个高挑的女性，从画面上看应该超过了170cm。根据家政妇的证词，我推断她应该是竹本龙一的外遇对象。”  
厚田皱起了眉，表情顿时严峻了起来。他回想起石上的话，法医报告给出的结论指向一个力气极大的男性，但横山却说凶手是个女性，厚田对石上的专业素养深信不疑，而横山也不是会犯这种低级错误的人，那么凶手到底是谁？  
“你确定？光凭一个弱女子能给人的头盖骨开个洞吗？”厚田抽出法医报告，扔给了横山。  
横山直接翻到总结页，他迅速浏览了一遍，之前与凶手隔着屏幕对视的兴奋感让他忽略了作案的客观条件。的确，就算是受过训练的女子特警队员，也难以同时制服两个成年人，并造成如此残暴的伤口。照这么看，凶手同时拥有女性的外表和男性的力气，横山的眼神暗了暗。  
“凶手会不会有两人？”仓岛想了想才开口，“一个女性主犯和男性同伙。”  
“不排除这个可能。姑且按这个方向查下去吧。”厚田沉吟了一下，但他也想不出更好的办法了，“横山，你把监控录像给藤堂，让她联系鉴证科。”  
横山还愣愣地盯着法医报告，手指在‘力气极大的男性’几个字上来回摩挲着。  
“横山？”厚田又叫了一遍。  
“恩？哦……我知道了。”横山如梦初醒地抬起眼，坚定的黑眼睛难得地闪烁起犹疑的光。  
“要是太累就请半天假，工作时别发呆。”  
横山嗯了一声，平时他是最不服管的，从来不理会厚田的教训，今天竟然这么容易就乖乖接受了，是刮了哪门子的风？  
“那……严叔，我回去一趟。”横山边说边往门外走，他的脚步很快，没一会儿就消失在了楼梯间。  
待横山的身影完全看不见了，仓岛站起身，挪到窗边，猛地拉开了百叶窗。  
“太阳从西边出来了？”他夸张地说。  
办公室中剩下的警员们很给面子地发出一阵哄笑。

================================================================

下午三点的公寓安静得连一根针掉在地上都听得见。尽管室外天寒地冻，但封闭走廊却十分温暖，横山脱下了大衣，从西服口袋里掏出烟盒，抽出一根点上了。他深深吸了一口，但却没尝到熟悉的辛辣气味，一股蜜桃的甜香直冲鼻腔，横山皱了皱眉，将那根可疑的香烟从头到尾审视了一遍，这才发现这不是他惯常抽的那种。烟卷虽是一样，但其中的烟丝却是浅灰色的，仔细看去，还能看到一两根粉色。烟卷靠近滤嘴的地方还画上了一个可爱的猫爪，由于被横山含在嘴里，粉红的颜色被唾液浸湿，已经有些模糊。  
肯定又是村上干得好事。解决这个案件不需要花费太多脑细胞。  
这是个可爱又贴心的举动，横山本该会心一笑，但现在他只觉得全身发冷，胃里好像滑进了一块冰，一股凉意爬上了脊椎。  
横山完全不知道村上是何时把他的烟换成蜜桃味的戒烟替代品，是在他洗澡的时候？还是睡觉的时候？村上总是能找到横山的弱点，而横山却对村上毫无办法。  
横山捏起了拳头，手背上的青筋都鼓了起来，在白皙肤色的映衬下更明显了。那只可怜的香烟被揉成了一团，细碎的烟丝从横山的指缝间漏了出去。横山靠在公寓门口深呼吸了几下，飞速跳动的心脏好不容易才平静了，然后他才像是下定决心般地推开了门。  
公寓里没有亮灯，午后的暖阳从客厅移动到了卧室，因此玄关显得很暗，横山脱下皮鞋，只穿一双棉袜，轻手轻脚地走到了客厅。虎斑小猫正缩在猫咪架的最顶端打瞌睡，尽管横山已经最大限度地放轻了脚步，但还是无法逃过它敏感的耳朵，与村上十分相像的棕色眼珠转了转，停在了横山身上。  
“喵~”千酱软绵绵地叫了一声，作势要跳下来，但在横山凌厉的眼神下退缩了。熟悉的黑色眼睛眯了起来，眉头也紧紧皱着，动物的本能让爱撒娇的千酱本能地缩成了一团。  
横山毫不犹豫地走向沙发，村上的笔记本电脑大大咧咧地躺在新茶几上，茶几是木制的，没有用一个钉子，完全用插销组合在一起，精细的工艺想必价值不菲。这是村上拿回来的，说是松子那儿有个客人举家移民，古董茶几便送了他。现在想来，村上的交友圈似乎大得可疑，他总有办法打探到横山身为搜查一课都无法获得的情报，比如警视厅某位高层的女儿新交的男朋友是前黑道，村上告诉横山的时候完全是一副聊八卦的态度，但几天后这消息就在警视厅不胫而走了。村上还有些什么是横山不知道的？  
笔记本电脑没有关机，横山打开它，登录头像是一张千酱睡着时的偷拍，村上没有设密码，横山敲了下回车就轻易进入了系统。登录完毕后，屏幕停留在一个网页窗口上，网页背景是一条幽暗的小巷，看样子像个揭示板，页眉上用哥特体写了“Murder Club”几个字。  
横山抿了抿唇，点击了网页右下角一个不断跳动的图标，一封站内信弹了出来。横山迅速浏览了一遍，越看心越凉，直到发件人的名字彻底证明了他的猜想。  
村上与竹本龙一是认识的，可能还关系匪浅。  
横山知道村上在床头的侦探小说里藏了些什么，后者甚至都没费心把多出来的部分折进去，看这封站内信，那两张薄薄的纸片很可能是《红谷仓》这出戏的门票。村上一开始就不打算告诉横山这件事，不然他为什么要把票藏起来？虽然横山对这些玩意儿兴趣缺缺，但只要村上开口，他一定会欣然前往的。瞒着他的理由只可能有一个。  
村上并不打算邀请横山去看戏。  
那么他会邀请谁？横山不愿继续想下去了。光凭村上认识灭门案的死者却没有坦白这一点，横山就有足够的理由请他回警局协助调查。  
黑头发的警员将网页最小化，合上电脑，小心翼翼地放回了原来的位置。他走进卧室，找出村上还没看完的那本侦探小说，翻到其中一页，两张门票掉落了下来。  
门票上印着一栋影影绰绰的仓库式建筑，探照灯般的月光将入口处的女性剪影照亮了。她身材纤长，穿一条白色连衣裙，横山无法看清她的面容，但毫无疑问，她有一双极富魅力的圆眼睛。  
这不就是监控录像上的女子吗？  
其实这张海报只印了女性的剪影，而监控录像画质模糊，如何能凭影子就确定两人是同一人？但横山早就失去了冷静，无法按逻辑思考了。从开会时厚田提出“凶手是力气很大的男人”开始，横山内心就逐渐形成了一个可怕的假设。灭门案现场被处理得太干净了，不太可能是两个凶手所为，如果凶手只有一人，那么凶手同时拥有男人的力气和女人的外表，除了男扮女装，横山想不出第二个可能了。  
横山知道村上最近有事瞒他，那天他回家，村上正在用电脑，一见到他就猛地合上了屏幕。有一瞬间村上抿起了嘴角，尽管很快调整了过来，但一闪即逝的动摇没能逃过横山的眼睛。  
论男扮女装，谁又是村上的对手？  
“……Yoko？今天这么早？”村上的声音突然从背后传来，横山吃了一惊，村上是什么时候回来的？横山自觉是个警惕性极高的人，但竟然一点都没听见村上的脚步声。  
“在找什么？不开灯哪能看得清呢？”横山听见一阵衣物摩擦发出的悉索声，村上打开了卧室的顶灯，惨白的光线照射下来，横山本能地闭起眼，习惯了黑暗的眼睛被刺得生疼。  
“Yoko？”温暖的手掌搭上了横山的肩，轻轻捏了一下，这本该是个让横山放松的动作，但他猛地扭过身，甩开了村上的手。  
横山再次睁开眼，一个满脸疑惑的村上印入眼帘。村上看样子刚下班，还戴着土气的黑框眼镜，甚至都没来得及脱下外套，他的手尴尬地举在半空，嘴唇惊讶地张开了一条缝，露出了虎牙尖。  
“……别碰我。”横山吞了吞口水，语气比他预想的要更冷一些。  
“抱歉，我吓着你了。”村上放下了手，他微微抬起一边的眉毛，眼神中的关心即使隔着镜片也昭然若揭，“没事吧？是不是太累了？累了就先躺一会儿……”  
“村上。”横山打断了村上的絮絮叨叨，他没有叫村上的昵称，后者惊讶地瞪大了眼睛，乖乖闭上了嘴。  
村上明白横山接下来要说的话不会是愉快的内容。  
“你是怎么拿到这个的？”横山把手中的票递了出去，“《红谷仓》的编剧是竹本龙一，你与他早就认识吧？”  
村上愣了愣，他几乎要把这两张门票忘记了，他本打算上演前一天再告诉横山，给对方一个惊喜，搞不好还能来一场久违的约会，但现在看来是没这个机会了。  
“……如果我说是，你要逮捕我吗，横山巡查长？”村上沉默了一会儿才说，横山咄咄逼人的口气好像在怀疑他就是那个穷凶极恶的杀人犯。村上觉得自己应该生气，应该好好与横山理论一番，但此刻他只感到胸口堵得慌，与哮喘发作前的窒息感很像，酸酸涩涩的感觉从心口蔓延开来。他的坏习惯又来了，什么都喜欢往最坏的情况想。  
横山受够了村上了然的笑容，村上好像完全把他看穿了，这让他有种被欺骗的挫败感。  
“到底是不是？”  
“是，我与竹本龙一是认识的。”村上一字一顿地回答，他始终盯着横山，棕色的圆眼睛在强光的照射下显得比平时更湿了。村上的眼神太直接、太坦荡，横山无法再盯着那双眼睛，他率先移开了视线。  
“那就请你回局里协助调查吧，村上巡查。”


	4. Chapter 4

“藤堂君，你有根白头发呢。”村上突然说，他的声音不大，但在空荡荡的走廊里却引起了一阵回音。  
藤堂停下脚步，下意识地伸手扯了扯自己俏丽的短发。  
“村上巡查，麻烦您把手机和其他通讯工具暂时交于我们保管。”女警转过身，面无表情地说，将摊平的手掌伸到村上面前。  
“你看，就这一根。”村上上前一步，一手捏住藤堂的发丝，另一手轻轻一扯，将那根显眼的白发拔了下来。  
藤堂吃了一惊，但没等她反应过来，村上已经退回了离她一步远的位置，笑眯眯地看着她，明亮的眼睛看上去与平时无甚区别。  
“……村上巡查，还请您配合。”藤堂垂下眼，村上亲热的态度让她有些心虚，曾经多次协助破案的村上这次却成了嫌疑人，但从进入警局开始，村上的神态举止就十分放松，嘴角挂着他惯常的、极富亲和力的微笑，反倒让搜查一课的警员们显得小题大做了。  
“都在这儿了。”村上无辜地说，把手机递给藤堂。窄屏手机还带着体温，藤堂小心翼翼地将其封进证物袋，村上毫不怀疑自己的手机会作为证物接受鉴证科的审查，所有的邮件、照片和浏览记录都会被翻开，今天过后他就没有任何秘密可言了。好在村上一向对此十分小心，邮件和浏览记录都会定期删除，也从来不用云端存储，鉴证科即使把手机掰碎了，恐怕也找不出什么八卦材料。倒不是说村上有什么需要隐瞒的。  
“请吧。”藤堂推开一扇虚掩的门，由于只放了一张毫无特色的金属桌和与之相配的折叠椅，加上漆得雪白的墙面，不大的房间显得空荡荡的。村上沉默地走了进去，经过门口时抬头望了一眼同样雪白的天花板，黑洞洞的监控摄像头像一对饱含怒意的眼睛，几乎要将他烧出一个洞来。  
村上拉开折叠椅，金属的触感比想象中更冷，他忍不住打了个寒颤，早知道就不该只穿衬衫的。  
“请等一下，稍后厚田组长和仓岛前辈会来录笔录。”藤堂微微欠了欠身，“要不要给您倒杯喝的？”  
“不，不用麻烦了。”村上回答，“搜查一课对所有犯人都这么服务周到吗？”  
“我没参加过审讯，无法发表意见。”藤堂说，“不过您又不是犯人，关心一下同事不是很正常吗？”  
村上没想到藤堂会这么说，惊讶地瞪大了眼睛，好一会儿才反应过来，一直上扬着的嘴角放松了，微笑慢慢褪去，在藤堂看来，严肃的表情比之前的假笑要自然多了。  
“多谢，藤堂君。”  
“别客气。”女警微微鞠了一躬，掩上门出去了。

没过多久，厚田就到了，他表情严肃，嘴角紧紧抿成一条线，身后跟着同样严肃的仓岛，后者用脚跟将门关上，把一只冒着热气的纸杯推到村上面前。  
“村上君，真没想到会在这里见到你啊。”厚田用一种聊家常的口气说，在村上对面坐下了。  
“我也没想到呢。”村上回答，虽然之前拒绝了藤堂的好意，但审讯室比他想象中更冷，升腾而上的热气太具有吸引力了，村上忍不住用冻得僵硬的手指圈住纸杯，试图获得一些温暖。  
“关于竹本龙一的灭门案，我们有些问题，希望你能协助调查。”厚田接着说，村上猜测所有审讯的开场白都是如此。  
“我知无不言。”  
“你与死者竹本龙一是怎么认识的？”厚田问，示意一边的仓岛开始记录证词。  
“侦探小说爱好者论坛。”村上波澜不惊地说，端起纸杯喝了一口，香甜的巧克力味缓解了他的紧张，自动贩卖机的热可可什么时候这么好喝了？  
“有多久？”  
“从第一次私人邮件开始算的话，有大半年了。之前他在写自己的第一部小说，出版前会先在新剧场演出，他邀请我客串了一个角色。”  
“为什么不第一时间告诉我们你与死者的关系？”  
村上犹豫了一下，为什么，因为想给横山一个惊喜，这话他能说吗？  
“我不觉得我和竹本认识对案情搜查有什么帮助。”  
“刚才提到你在竹本的《红谷仓》话剧里客串了一个角色。”厚田皱了皱眉，“是什么角色？请具体说说。”  
“女被害人。”村上耸耸肩，好像这是件再明显不过的事，“一个被凶手杀害后弃尸的可怜姑娘。”  
仓岛飞快书写的笔停下了，他抬头瞥了村上一眼，一副不可思议的样子。现在村上穿着白衬衣和休闲裤，一头清爽的栗色短发，怎么看都是个男人，退一万步说，也只不过是个五官端正的帅哥，竹本为什么要邀请他去演女被害人呢？不过仔细想想，仓岛不是没见过村上的女装扮相，纤长挺拔的身材丝毫不显魁梧，被那极具风情的眼睛扫一眼，仓岛都会脸红，也难怪竹本会发出那种邀请了。  
“村上君和竹本是什么关系？”厚田突然转移了问话的方向，他双手交叠着搁在桌上，拇指下意识地打着节奏，手肘撑开，上身前倾，一个极具攻击性的姿势。  
厚田的口气听上去就好像在怀疑村上和竹本有什么不正常交往那样，但据村上所知，竹本与夫人感情甚笃，厚田的怀疑从何而来？  
“工作伙伴？”村上歪了歪脑袋，似乎在寻找合适的形容词，“兴趣刚好相投的点头之交？”  
“村上巡查，别耍小聪明。”仓岛插嘴。  
“我只是有问必答罢了。”村上摊开手，做了个无可奈何的动作，圆圆的下垂眼瞪大了，看上去非常无辜，“仓岛君，我以为这是协助调查，还是说我理解错了，现在我是杀人嫌犯？”  
仓岛顿了顿，村上的姿态很放松，与平时并无太多不同，打开的肩膀和手肘让人觉得他没有什么可隐藏的。  
“村上君，没人指控你是杀人犯。”厚田及时插了进来，“但据我们掌握的信息，竹本龙一每月第三个周六会定期外出，他的编辑和其他朋友都不知道他的去向，你知道他去了哪儿吗？”  
村上抿了抿唇，厚田的话虽礼貌，但他怎么会听不出对方的言下之意。  
“很遗憾，我不知道。”村上平静地说。  
厚田长长呼了口气，他表现得就好像村上是个难对付的审讯对象一般。村上心下纳罕，没有及时告知自己和竹本有交流确实是他不对，但搜查一课没理由光凭这个就把他列为怀疑对象。还是说，厚田他们掌握了什么他不知道的证据？  
“组长，别遮掩了，把那东西给他看。”仓岛转头对厚田说了些什么，后者犹豫了一下，最终还是点了点头。  
“什么东西？”  
“村上巡查，你能证明这上面的人不是你吗？”仓岛打开文件夹，抽出几张打印纸，将它们面向村上一字排开，咄咄逼人地问。  
村上终于做出了问询开始后的第一个动作，他坐直身体，拿起其中一张，仔细审视起来。纸张上罗列了几张黑白图片，看上去很模糊，像是监控录像的截图，颗粒很粗，必须离得足够远才能看清。村上勉强分辨出它们的内容是一栋别墅的玄关，右上角一个女性剪影依稀可辨，他又拿起其他几张，发现是连拍，剪影慢慢从右上角走到中央，那是一个穿着连衣裙、身材纤长的女性，最后一张是放大了的正面照，微微拖长的眼尾为下垂的眼角增添了妩媚的风情，就连村上都不得不承认这双眼睛太熟悉了。无论从打扮、气质还是妆容，照片中的女性都与村上饰演的角色如出一辙，难怪搜查一课会怀疑到他头上。  
村上回想起横山看到海报时的表情，横山总是冷淡的脸上写满了惊讶、怀疑、愤怒，甚至还有被背叛后的不甘，村上闭上眼，用力摇了摇头，想把横山的脸从脑海中驱逐出去。他不能再想起横山了。  
“这是命案发生那天的监控录像截图，那天晚上11点半到凌晨1点，你在哪儿？在做什么？有人能证明吗？”  
村上的呼吸一滞，那天他9点与横山一起到的家，用吃剩的味增汤对付了晚饭。横山太累了，洗完澡便倒头就睡，他独自一人看了会剧本，直到凌晨1点半横山的手机接到出警通知。村上虽然可以报出横山的名字，但黑发巡查长恐怕无法作为他的不在场证人。  
“很不巧，那天晚上我是一人独处的。”村上隐瞒了部分真相，反正他也不算撒谎，在客厅看剧本确实是独处。  
厚田欲言又止地瞥了他一眼，村上假装没有看到。  
“你没有第一时间告知我们你和竹本的关系，现在监控录像中的人影与你十分相像，而那天你又没有不在场证明，”仓岛用一种实事求是的口吻说，“村上巡查，不用我提醒，你也知道这些都代表着什么吧？”  
村上咽了咽口水，努力不显示出任何动摇。  
“仓岛君，杀人需要动机，就算我与竹本相识，也不代表我就会杀害他全家。更何况，犯罪现场也没有任何能证明凶手是我的证据。”  
仓岛粗鲁地啧了啧嘴，村上说的没错，这正是搜查的难点所在。村上确实有所隐瞒，但没有直接证据，也找不出动机的情况下，村上只能算是调查对象，警方无权扣留他超过48小时，更无法指控他任何罪名。  
“说真的，我与竹本有过几次邮件往来，线下只见过两三次，主要讨论的都是侦探小说，我甚至连他的地址都不知道。”村上诚恳地开口道，“监控录像的截图很模糊，也没拍到全脸，我只能说那不是我，信不信就由不得我了。”  
厚田叹了口气，将面前早已冷透的咖啡一饮而尽。村上说的句句在理，他也不愿怀疑同为警察的村上，但横山给他打电话的语气是厚田从未听过的冰冷，如果横山都有理由怀疑村上，那么厚田必须认真黑发巡查长的意见。  
“厚田组长，没有证据就怀疑人不是你的作风。”  
村上话刚说到一半，问询室的门被猛地推开了，木门撞击墙面发出哐当一声巨响，打断了村上的话。  
横山大步流星地走了进来，他看上去精神不佳，本就白皙的肤色如今更是惨白如纸，过长的刘海遮住了英挺的眉眼，但村上仍能感受到两道冰冷的目光直直地向他射来，不带感情的视线像刀一样贯穿了他的身体。村上感到自己的胃紧紧拧成了一团，食道剧烈收缩了几下，他紧咬住牙关才将呕吐感压了下去。  
横山径自来到桌边，啪地一声，将一份文件扔到桌面上。  
“证据？这些足够了吧。”横山冷冷地说，嘴角轻轻撇向一边，扯出一个带着轻蔑和指责的笑容，村上从未见过他如此扭曲的表情。  
“横山，问询还没结束呢，你没资格进来，出去。”厚田站了起来，严厉地说，横山的表情看上去太可怕了，他可担不起暴力取证的罪名。  
“这些你怎么解释，村上？”横山连头都没回，自顾自地逼问道，村上在他凌厉的目光中瑟缩了一下。  
那是一份鉴证科的调查报告，村上平时少接触这些文件，但光看加粗的文件抬头就知道这是加急处理的。村上深吸了口气，捏起那几张薄薄的复印纸，看样子这是凶器的物证报告，一开始的几页是凶器的照片，一把沾血的长柄榔头。接下来是凶器的材质分析，手柄是木制的，底端有刻上去的字母M，雕刻的手法很粗糙，应该是外行所为。榔头的金属顶端上沾有的血迹经鉴定属于竹本龙一和夫人佳子。  
村上翻到最后一页，几行文字是这么写的：  
“凶器手柄末端发现了半个指纹，经鉴定，属于人类的右手食指，指纹库的比对结果显示，村上信五巡查的指纹拟合度超过了70%。”  
村上看不下去了，他猛地扔下了报告，就好像被那几张纸烫到了一样。  
“……我没见过这把榔头。”村上有千万句话想说，别相信这些，相信我，但话到嘴边却怎么也说不出口，好久才憋出了这句毫无说服力的申辩。  
“所有犯人都这么说。”横山哼了一声，“但指纹是不会骗人的，要是没见过，你的指纹又怎么会出现在凶器上？”  
村上感到自己的心脏像个胀大的气球，几乎要撑破胸腔，横山的话像针一样刺进了他的心口，全身的血液仿佛凝固住了，他手脚发麻地坐在那儿，一句话也说不出来。  
“你承认自己是杀害竹本一家的凶手吗？”横山不给村上任何喘息的机会，他把散落的文件仔细地擂成一叠，像发牌那样一张张在村上面前摆开。他的嘴角嘲笑般地向上翘起，不知是在笑谁。  
“不是！”村上猛地站了起来，第一次抬高了声音，“我承认我与竹本龙一相识，但也仅限于业余的工作关系。我与竹本夫人佳子根本没见过面，横山巡查长，没有动机也能定罪吗？”  
村上直直地盯住横山，棕色的眼睛湿漉漉的，收缩的瞳孔像暗流涌动的漩涡，埋藏着不解、愤怒、悲伤，横山只要一用力，就能把它们戳破。  
“我来猜一猜，也许你与竹本龙一交往甚密，但他有完整的家庭，你出于嫉妒杀死了他们。”  
村上握紧了拳头，要不是厚田和仓岛在场，他可能会直接往横山俊俏的鼻子上揍一拳。  
“监控录像上的人根本不是我，那天我明明跟你……”村上说到一半停住了，用眼角余光瞥了厚田和仓岛一眼。不，他不能说与横山在一起。与同为警察、还是男性的村上同居，这会成为横山警察生涯的污点。  
“那天怎么样？10点半到1点半你根本没有不在场证明。”横山冷冷地说，那段时间他正在睡梦中，谁知道村上干了些什么。  
“我没有犯罪动机。”村上艰难地咽了咽口水，重复了一遍之前的话，连他自己都觉得这是个苍白的辩解。村上强迫自己挺起腰，不能退缩、不能退缩，这应该是据理力争的时候。  
“现在所有证据都对你不利，村上，现在坦白的话还能算配合调查，等正式提起公诉，那时候就晚了。”  
“我不会承认没犯过的罪行。”村上深深吸了口气，不断告诫自己要冷静，指纹也好、不在场证明也好，他说的都是实话，只要他还没认罪，横山的指控说到底只是猜测。  
“要是什么时候想说实话了，你知道去哪儿找我。”横山说完，不给村上回答的时间，转身走了出去，他的脚步就和来时一样快。  
“村上巡查，麻烦稍等一下。”厚田向村上抱歉地笑笑，快步跟了出去，问询室的门开启又合上，极佳的隔音将厚田和横山的对话阻挡在了门外。

“横山！停下！”厚田一路小跑，终于在拐角处追上了横山，他一把捏住横山的肩，强迫后者转过身来，“谁允许你不经同意就闯入问询室的？操作规范都吃进肚子了吗？”  
“……严叔，我没时间听你说这些。”横山平静地说，“如果只是指责我不顾流程，可以直接汇报内审课，我不在乎。不过还请等我干完正事。”  
“你说的正事逼村上认罪？”厚田反问道，横山的眼神闪烁了一下，但很快便归于平静。  
“没错，村上是目前为止最大的嫌疑人。”  
“现在还不能证明监控录像上的人影就是他，现在科技发达，入侵家庭安全系统，偷换录像也不是难事，这些你不会没想到吧？”厚田轻易指出了横山指控中的漏洞，“至于指纹，别以为我不知道，半个指纹的比对结果无法作为呈堂证供，况且最重要的动机还不清楚，没有决定性证据就认定凶手，这可不像你。”  
厚田有一句话说得对，横山自己都快不认识自己了。当发现村上向他隐瞒了与竹本的往来时，横山就无法冷静思考了。全身的血液好像被煮沸了，全部冲上了脑门，太阳穴一跳一跳地疼，耳边不断响起刺耳的嘶鸣声，就像现在，厚田仿佛是隔着玻璃与他对话，横山必须集中精力才能听清对方说话的内容。  
厚田分析地句句在理，横山虽然倾向于在搜查中带入个人感情，但他搜查的目的从来都是找出真相，而不是给犯人定罪。但现在他分明就是为了证明村上有罪才继续搜查，忽略了目前掌握的证据中明显的漏洞，头脑冷静、洞察力绝佳的横山巡查长去哪儿了？  
且不论监控录像是真是假，但案发当天晚上村上与横山是在一起的。横山甚至记得村上加热味增汤时火候开得太大，生生将一锅汤烧得只剩料，关火的时候还烫伤了手指，最后横山不得不就着咸得发苦的昆布和豆腐吃饭，即便如此，他仍觉得烧糊了的味增十分美味。那天横山刚赶完上一个案件的结案报告，一连几天只睡4小时，让他困得站着就能睡着。他不记得自己是什么时候睡着的，直到被24小时开机的手机吵醒，那时是凌晨1点半。横山醒来时村上不在身边，他下床去厨房倒水，在客厅沙发上发现了抱着千酱的村上。横山睡着的时间不会超过10点半，那么10点半到1点半的这三个小时内，村上到底有没有出过门？从公寓到竹本的码头别墅，即使开车也要40分钟，村上能在短短3个小时里变装后杀害竹本一家，再回到公寓吗？横山出门前与村上吻别，后者的嘴唇并没有化妆品特有的化学气味。  
仔细一想，虽然表面上的证据都指向村上，但细节上仍有很多对不上的地方，横山怎么会忽略这些？  
“冷静点，横山。”厚田没有看漏横山表情的变化，用力拍了拍黑发警员的肩膀，宽大温暖的手掌安抚了一些焦躁的情绪。  
“严叔，我……”横山说不下去了，他无法忘记村上的眼神，清澈的棕色眸子写满了惊讶，微微瞪大的眼睛看上去很是无辜，还带有一些难以察觉的受伤。村上是个伪装的高手，但横山自信能看穿他所有的伪装，而刚才村上的眼睛里看不出任何虚假。  
“谁都会有钻牛角尖的时候，别让负面情绪影响了搜查。”厚田说，他的语气坚定有力，“我会亲自与鉴证科联系，让他们确定监控录像的真假，仓岛和清水会继续调查竹本的其他社会关系，至于你，现在马上回去好好睡一觉。”  
“用不着……”  
“横山，照照镜子，你现在的样子不比尸体好到哪儿去。”厚田打断了横山的反驳，“现在的你帮不上任何人的忙。”  
横山犹豫了很久，最终还是点了点头。  
“这就对了，小伙子。”

村上站在那儿，惨白的顶灯照得他头晕目眩，世界好像被蒙上了一层纱，就连近在咫尺的仓岛的脸也模糊成了一片。  
“村上巡查，你没事吧？”仓岛碰了碰村上的手肘，棕色头发的青年脸色煞白，一副马上要倒下的样子。  
“不……！”村上像被针刺到那样后退了一步，他甩开仓岛的手，戒备地看了对方一眼。  
仓岛的手尴尬地举在半空，好一会儿才放下了。村上双手抱胸，圆圆的眼睛眯了起来，像一头受惊的小鹿。仓岛从未见到村上的这般模样，一时竟不知道说什么好。  
“别紧张，先坐下吧。”  
村上好像没听到这句话那样，他又往后退了一步，后背靠在墙上，手臂在胸前环得更紧了一些。  
“村上巡查，没人要定你的罪，现在你只是协助调查。”仓岛将四散的证物收好，扶正了椅子，自己先坐了下来。虽然在一开始的问询中他是扮黑脸的，但说到底只是想了解案发当晚村上的去向，并无指责之意，刚才横山的话确实过分了，仓岛都不禁同情起他来。  
不，村上才不介意什么定罪。他在意的是横山咄咄逼人的态度，黑发巡查长指控村上是个与竹本保持不正当关系的异装癖，出于嫉妒杀死了竹本一家，笃定的语气就好像横山亲眼见到他杀人那样。  
如果连横山都不相信他，那世界上还有谁会相信他呢？  
“仓岛说得对，村上君，现在你只是协助调查的证人罢了。”厚田重新推门走了进来，村上瑟缩了一下，他害怕横山会跟着厚田一起回来。  
“你也看到了，虽然没有决定性证据，但出于安全考虑，我们需要你在警局待满48小时，还请你配合。”厚田柔声说。  
村上的喉结动了动，发出了沉闷的笑声。  
出于安全考虑？说得好像村上能拒绝一样。  
“什么配合不配合的，厚田组长客气了。”村上终于抬起了头，他语气诚恳，好像厚田只是拜托了他一件小事。微微扬起的嘴角挂着礼貌的微笑，但棕色眼睛里的光芒消失了，村上仿佛又回到了厚田第一次见他时那样，礼数周到，但没人能窥探他的笑容下的真心。  
厚田重重地叹了口气。


	5. Chapter 5

“怎么了，横山，陪我吃顿饭委屈你了？”石上调侃似地说，从透明的吸管里吸了一口草莓牛奶，修剪得平整的指甲在桌面上敲击着节奏。  
横山摇了摇头，没有说话。  
“干嘛一副死了亲人的样子啊。”石上不客气地说，从香气四溢的千层面饼上切下一块，放进嘴里咀嚼起来。  
横山也学着她的样子，翻弄了几下面前的亲子盖饭，鸡肉煮得恰到好处，半凝固的蛋液闪着金色的光，看上去十分诱人，但横山却一点胃口也没有。碍于石上催促的眼神，他只好象征性地吃了一口，鸡肉咬下去汁水十足，不咸不淡，煮得略硬的米饭混合了蛋液，口感更加丰富起来。横山嚼了几下，皱着眉咽了下去。鸡肉煮得太嫩，他更喜欢硬一些的，酱油味也太浓，还是清淡些的好。  
“这可是店长的强烈推荐，怎么，不合胃口？”石上问，拨开了额前的一律长发，与横山严肃的表情不同，她神情轻松，双腿交叠着搁在桌下，似乎十分享受午餐的悠闲时光。  
“要是报告还没好，我过两天再来拿。”横山放弃般地扔下筷子，站了起来，嘟囔了几句诸如‘您辛苦了’之类的场面话，看样子不打算继续奉陪了。  
“喂喂，不想知道无名女尸的身份吗？可能对你现在的调查有帮助哦。”石上不紧不慢地开口了，成功将横山定在了原地。  
“女尸的身份与灭门案有关吗？”横山不自觉地抬高了声音，离他们几步远的邻桌责怪地瞪了他一眼，谁都不愿在午餐时间听到‘女尸’、‘灭门’一类的关键词吧。  
“你陪我吃完这顿饭，我就告诉你。”石上回答，她可不吃横山那一套。  
横山抿紧嘴唇，深吸了口气，再缓缓吐出，似乎在告诫自己不要冲动。他重复了几次深呼吸的动作，然后重新坐了下来，拿起筷子。  
“这才对嘛，小伙子，有点耐心。”石上露出一个胜利般的笑容，她大概是两天内唯一一个成功让横山吃饭的人。  
这顿饭横山吃得如坐针毡，他只是机械地把食物送进嘴里，就算吃进去的是毒药，恐怕他也尝不出。距离上一次灾难性的问询已经过去了24小时，再有一天，48小时的扣押时限就到了，如果搜查一课没有找到推翻指纹证据的新线索，村上就面临着公诉人的指控。  
整整一天一夜，横山把竹本龙一的社会关系翻了个遍，亲人、朋友、同事，光是电话都打了不下几十个，但竹本像是个不受欢迎的隐士，与谁交往都不深，横山找不到任何新线索。他完全扑在了搜查上，连家也没回，他没法回到没有村上的公寓，光是想想洗脸台上孤独的牙刷就让他反胃。过去的24小时横山几乎没出过办公室，实在太累就在角落的沙发上对付一下。整洁的西装早就变得皱巴巴，柔顺的头发看上去也油腻腻的，过长的刘海遮住了干燥得起皮的额头，颓废的样子别说是搜查一课的精英警员，恐怕连流浪汉都比他有精神。白天的时候他就蜷缩在自己的办公椅里，桌面上摊开着各类报告和现场照片，他把几十页的文件翻来覆去看了好几遍，但却不得要领，根本没有任何有价值的新发现。这也不奇怪，要是光看报告就抓住凶手，那搜查一课就不会这么辛苦了。  
今天早上厚田走进办公室，差点被坐在地上的横山绊倒，头发花白的组长再也受不了了，打发横山去拿无名女尸的验尸报告。他的原话是，再不从我面前消失就滚出搜查一课。  
“横山君的女朋友是个料理高手？”石上突然没头没脑地问了一句，横山一时没反应过来，疑惑地抬起头，半张着的嘴看上去有些傻气，不过比起他平时的面无表情来要可爱多了。  
“什么？”横山反问道，他该怎么回答，‘我没有女朋友，男朋友大概有一个’还是‘别说料理高手了，不把味增汤烧糊就谢天谢地了’？  
“这么诱人的亲子饭你却一副嫌弃的样子，我还以为是吃惯了山珍海味，看不上店里的东西呢。”石上放下叉子，端起樱桃形状的马克杯，满足地啜了一口。  
“……确实咸了一点。”横山沉默了一会儿，挑了句最不会出错的说。  
石上挑了挑眉，这里的亲子饭她是吃过的，调味恰到好处。横山会有这种感想，怕是平时吃惯了口味清淡的，石上本来只是随口开个玩笑，没想到还真有其事，她不禁对那位幸运的姑娘好奇起来。  
“看来是吃惯了爱心料理啊。”石上微微一笑，打量了一番横山邋遢的西装和乱糟糟的头发，“工作别太忘我了，也要适当关心一下人家。”  
横山挤出一个比哭还难看的笑容。  
“好了，来吧，早点结案就能好好享受一番美人陪伴了。”石上拍了拍横山的手背，女法医的手掌柔软而温暖，意外地十分具有安抚人心的作用，让横山烦闷的胸口轻松了一些。

====================================================

村上看了看墙上的时钟，滴答作响的指针告诉他现在已经过了中午，要到吃饭时间了，从现在开始的任意一秒，紧闭的门都有可能被推开。问询室没有窗，无论白天还是黑夜，头顶的冷光灯永远散发着惨白的光，把雪白的墙面照得更白了，村上觉得自己就像一个在雪地中迷路的旅人，不知自己要到何处去。  
硬邦邦的金属椅很不舒服，硌得他腰酸背疼，村上只好每隔一小时起来走动几步，让血液能流到肢端，即便如此，他的指尖和脚掌也早就冷得失去了知觉。村上对狭小密闭的空间深恶痛绝，有时在家宁愿挨冻也要将窗打开一条缝，这与他从前的经历不无关系，但自从横山搬进来后，他就很少想起这些了。  
哦，不，别再想横山了。  
村上闭上眼，试图把横山的面容从脑海里清理出去。与其想横山，还不如想想怎么为自己洗清嫌疑。村上在金属椅上挪动了一下，从后仰的姿势变成前倾，手肘撑在膝盖上，两手的拇指互相揉搓了几下，不知是寒冷还是其他什么原因，他的指尖麻木不已，用力按上去也不疼，反而有种针刺般的酥麻感。村上伸直右手，食指第一关节处的皮肤颜色比周围要浅一些，仔细看去还微微发肿，指腹上有一道深褐色的擦痕，虽然结了痂，但周围的皮肤有些外翻，似乎是发炎了。  
这是端味增汤时被烫伤的，那天村上想把吃剩下的味增汤加热，没想到少加了水，火也开得太大，没多久就烧干了，他一时着急，直接用手端起了金属汤锅，结果右手食指被烫了个指甲盖大的水泡。他还记得自己被横山嘲笑了一番，后者嘴上不饶人，但往伤口上抹碘酒的手势却很温柔，最后还不顾村上的抗议硬是贴上了胶布。要不是村上再三保证自己好得很，按横山的意思，非得折腾得去医院不可。现在想来，倒不如就去医院，这总算得上不在场证明了吧。  
正当村上胡思乱想时，门被轻轻推开了，一阵高跟鞋敲击地板的声音由远及近，把村上的思绪拉了回来。  
“村上巡查，午安。”藤堂礼貌地打了招呼，把一份外卖打包盒放在桌上。  
“藤堂君。”村上暗暗送了口气，在被扣押的24小时内，藤堂是唯一一个对他态度丝毫不变的警员，尽管村上知道她只是不知道该用什么表情面对他，但此刻藤堂的面无表情反而让村上安下心来。  
“抱歉，来晚了一些，外卖送得路上堵了车。”藤堂说，又从塑料袋里掏出一罐热可可，与盒饭整齐地码在一起。  
村上低头看了看散发着香味的塑料盒，亲子盖饭。  
“怎么，不是猪排饭吗？”村上笑着说，惊讶于自己还有开玩笑的心情。  
“村上巡查是最清楚的，要是电视里演得都是真的，我们警察还怎么办案呢。”藤堂拧起一边的眉毛，苦恼似地说，村上发现她这幅扭曲的表情与横山还有几分相像。  
“只是开个玩笑。”村上回答，啪嗒一声，打开了微微烫手的易拉罐，他不怎么喝咖啡，却对热可可情有独钟，藤堂误打误撞买的饮料倒合了胃口。  
“知道您还能开玩笑，我就放心了。”藤堂的语气第一次带上了些真诚，“还请再忍耐一天，明晚您就能回家睡觉了。”  
村上自嘲般地笑了笑，他不确定那间公寓还能不能称为家。  
“藤堂君原来是个这么乐观的人，平时倒看不出呢。”村上垂下眼，要想推翻指纹证据谈何容易？对公诉人而言，犯罪动机远不如物证来得重要，要是不能找到新的嫌疑人，等待他的就不是警局审讯室了。  
“我们调查了竹本的社会关系，他的编辑说竹本在婚前有一个女友，但夫人佳子横刀夺爱，还怀了孕，两人很快便奉子成婚了，编辑再也没听竹本提起前女友。现在仓岛前辈正在找这位女性。”  
藤堂没有直接离开，反而在村上对面坐了下来，她打开自己的笔记本，把过去24小时的案情进展毫无保留地告诉了村上。她语气平缓，神态轻松，丝毫不觉得自己这么做违反了警察规章。  
“藤堂君，你不该告诉我这些。”村上打开外卖盒，亲子盖饭的摆盘十分漂亮，即使经过了外卖的颠簸，也丝毫没有破坏原本的香气，村上不禁回想起自己做的亲子饭，鸡肉煮得太硬，导致没法入味，与面前精美的食物无法相提并论。亏得横山能吃下那些硬邦邦的玩意儿。  
“为什么？”  
“……我可是嫌疑人呢。”村上不知该怎么回答，藤堂坦荡的态度反而显得他太过畏手畏脚了。村上用眼角的余光扫了一眼监控摄像头，还好，藤堂是背对着摄像头的，拍不到她嘴唇的移动，也就无从知晓她说了什么。  
“我觉得，”藤堂停顿了一下，“动机最让人着迷的地方，没有动机的谋杀就像没有打斗场面的爆米花电影，一点意思都没有。村上巡查，你在竹本一案中缺乏犯罪动机，起码我个人想不通你大费周章杀害竹本一家能得到什么好处。”  
藤堂的语调毫无起伏，在雪白墙壁的映衬下，让村上想起了呈一条直线的心电图，没有起伏的直线昭告着死亡。村上的筷子顿了顿，但很快便恢复了正常进食的速度。  
“横山巡查长认为我跟竹本龙一有什么不可告人的关系呢。”村上轻声说，嘴角习惯性地微微翘起，好像在说别人的事。这是他惯常的做法，对任何事都开个玩笑，想象所有的不幸都与自己无关，将自己的感情抽离出来，唯有如此，才能假装自己置身事外。  
“前辈一天都没走出过办公室，组长今早终于看不下去，打发他去石上老师那儿了。”藤堂冒出了这么一句无关紧要的话，她不是个啰嗦的人，今天说的话有些过多了。  
“哦。”村上尽量不让自己表现得太感兴趣。  
“我从没见过一个人能喝那么多的咖啡。就连我往里掺了七味粉，他也一点没反应。”藤堂不无遗憾地说，一副恶作剧失败的表情。  
“你放过他吧，横山最受不住辣了。”村上皱起了眉，神态间流露出真诚的担心，玻璃珠一样的眼睛好像被戳了个洞，感情从缺口中蜂拥而出，冷淡的表情瞬间变得柔软起来。  
真该给横山看看，藤堂想。  
“藤堂君，你还是忙去吧，我这儿也问不出什么。”  
“我在等无名女尸的法医报告呢，横山前辈去了一上午了，该不会被石上老师留下当苦力了吧。”藤堂耸耸肩，开了个不怎么好笑的玩笑，言下之意就是自己一点都不忙。  
“你真不该告诉我这些的。”村上又重复了一遍先前的警告，他不想让藤堂惹上内部调查，遇上那些爱钻牛角尖的家伙，不死也要去层皮。  
藤堂没有回答，她若有所思地歪了歪头，以一种研究似的眼神打量了村上一番，似乎想从村上的表情中读出些什么。平静的黑色眼睛宛如没有波纹的湖水，横山也有这样一双漆黑的眼睛，但与藤堂的平静不同，村上最后一次从那双眼睛里读出的是怀疑和不信任，现在回想起来都让他胆寒。村上小心翼翼地控制着自己的微表情，不让藤堂看出什么来。他拨了拨面前的食物，突然没了胃口。

====================================================

“看看这个。”石上拉开装有尸体的冰冻柜大门，一股寒气冒了出来，同时伴随着浓烈的福尔马林气味，横山感到自己刚刚硬吃下去的午饭翻搅了起来。  
“这是……？”横山凑过去看了一眼，那是个仰躺着的裸体女尸，由于被冷冻，尸体的皮肤呈现出一种毫无血色的惨白，让横山想起超市里的冻肉。  
“就是那具女尸，我从牙医记录里查明了她的身份，小野书道教室的小野纱织。”石上解释道，比起横山捂着鼻子的样子，她的表情都没变一下，看上去已经习惯这种渗人的环境了。  
横山仔细打量起这具毫无生气的女尸，裸露的躯干上有两条解剖的刀痕，解剖后又被简单地缝合起来，没有拆线的针脚又粗又大，像是被随意缝合的娃娃。女尸的脖子有被切开的痕迹，无数细小的刀痕组成了一道手指粗的伤口，横贯在脖子中央，横山能从外翻的肌肉中看到断裂的气管。女尸的短发被完全拨到了耳后，露出整个面容，横山发现女尸的眼窝很深，即使闭着眼，也能看见她的眼角是往下垂的。  
“小野书道教室不就是竹本佳子每周上课的地方吗？”几十遍的报告总算没有白看，横山轻易找出了女尸和灭门案的联系。  
“我听说了，所以才说这具尸体可能对你们的调查有帮助。”石上接着说，“正如你所见，死因是气管被割开造成的窒息，从手法来看，凶手行凶时很犹豫，好像不确定应该怎么割喉。”  
横山嗯了一声，将目光从尸体上移开。  
“还记得竹本的儿子佑也是怎么死的吧？也是割喉，下手干净利落，只一刀便致了命。”石上伸手比了个抹脖子的动作，“但我发现造成这两个伤口的凶器是一样的。”  
横山微微睁大了眼。竹本龙一和佳子确实是死于榔头造成的头部重击，但灭门案中的另一个受害者竹本佑也却是被割喉致死，凶器还没找到。同样的凶器说明了凶手很有可能是同一人，如果小野纱织死亡时村上有不在场证明的话，会对洗清后者嫌疑将有极大帮助。  
“是一种老式军刀，现在已经不生产了，说是古董货也不为过。虽然购买刀具不用身份证明，但这么有特色的东西，应该不难打听到吧？”  
“我明白了，这对调查很有帮助。”横山的语气软了下来，他深深鞠了一躬，一直紧皱着的眉头微微放松了。  
“听说过当局者迷这句话吗？”石上合上了冷冻柜，“别太钻牛角尖了。”  
横山尴尬地扯了扯嘴角，说得容易，但他怎能撇清自己？  
石上不再说话了，率先走出了尸体陈列室，她的办公室就在隔壁，想来平时已经习惯了福尔马林的刺鼻气味，怪不得能像没事人那样。也许是时候挪个地方了，女法医漫不经心地想，她只能帮横山这么多了。

“前辈？这么快就回来了？”藤堂走出办公室，想去自动贩卖机买一杯饮料，迎面撞上了捧着报告的横山。  
“喂，藤堂，帮我查查这个型号的古董军刀最近的交易记录。”横山从法医报告中抽出一张，伸到藤堂的鼻子下面，密密麻麻的文字中被圈起了一块。  
藤堂接过报告，瞄了一眼，被圈出来的地方是某种军刀的型号。  
“这是什么？”  
“女尸的凶器，杀死竹本佑也的可能也是这把刀。”横山看也没看藤堂一眼，他钻进办公室，在数据库中输入了小野纱织几个字，详细资料很快便被调取了出来。幸好厚田和仓岛开会去了，清水还在鉴证科办公室，办公室空无一人，也没人对横山没规没矩的举动提出异议。  
“军刀实行的不是实名注册，就算查到交易记录又怎样？”藤堂嘴上虽这么说，但还是乖乖坐到了电脑前。总是面无表情的女警扯起了嘴角，她还是不喜欢横山随意指使别人的态度，但起码熟悉的横山巡查长又回来了。  
“这个型号的军刀是根据二战德式军刀改装的，刀刃虽锋利，但刀柄太短，实用性太差，十几年前就不生产了。现在市面上流通的多是黑帮的走私货，查一查打黑组的记录，应该能找出些新线索。”  
“前辈，没想到你对这些还挺了解。”藤堂习惯性地调侃了一句，打开警方内部系统，敲了几个关键字，很快便调出了几份黑帮军火的走私记录。不出横山所料，大部分此型号的军刀都已经被充公了，黑市上只有屈指可数的几个军火商能提供货源。  
“打黑组的线人没有报告相关的交易。”藤堂摇摇头，这个型号的军刀几乎已经消声灭迹了，最早的黑市记录也要追溯到十年前。  
横山没有回答，藤堂不耐烦地转过头去，只见横山正盯着电脑屏幕发呆，刚才急着使唤她是谁？自己反倒有发呆的闲情逸致了。  
“前辈，查到了什么？”  
横山吓了一跳，藤堂很少见他如此一惊一乍的样子。高大的黑发男子侧了侧身，让藤堂能看清电脑屏幕上的内容。  
小野纱织，37岁，未婚，小野书道教室负责人，女子大学文学部毕业。父母早亡，由祖母抚养长大。学生时代获得过新人作家赏，大学毕业后曾任出版社校对，三年前辞职创办书道教室。  
横山滑动了鼠标，小野纱织的个人档案显示，她大学时担任文学部部长，尤其擅长悬疑故事，逻辑严密、剧情引人入胜，大三时获得了新人奖。她本应该走上作家之路，但没想到大学毕业后却在出版社当了名不见经传的校对，后来又辞职开了书道教室，从时间线来看，她辞去出版社职务的时间就在佳子与竹本龙一结婚后不久。  
“等等，小野担任校对的出版社，不就是竹本佳子婚前就职的那家吗？竹本是那家出版社旗下杂志的文学评论专栏作家，佳子是杂志编辑，他们就是那么认识的。”藤堂很快发现了两起案件的关联之处，照这么看，小野纱织和竹本佳子很可能早就相识，那么小野纱织的谋杀案和竹本一家的灭门案就脱不了干系了。  
法医报告显示，小野纱织的死亡时间大约为一周前，由于弃尸地点接近水源，湿气加快了腐烂速度，难以确定具体的遇害时间。一周前的周五，村上加班到深夜，抽查了好几处红灯区的风月场所，要是有同事跟着，不在场证明就很完美了。  
“加上相同的凶器，要是能证明两起案件是同一人所为……”横山说到一半停住了，下半句话呼之欲出，如果两起案件是同一人所为，那么村上只要在小野纱织遇害时有不在场证明，就能洗清大部分嫌疑。  
“黑市中介个个小心谨慎，哪里会配合警方的调查？怎么找到这把军刀在谁手上？”藤堂摇摇头，叹了口气。  
横山啧了啧嘴，掏出烟盒，抽出最后一支烟，点上后深深吸了一口。呛人的青烟从他苍白的嘴唇间缓缓吐出，辛辣的气味让藤堂不禁捂住口鼻，退后了几步。搜查一课办公室一向通风不畅，抽一支烟起码半天才能将烟味散尽，厚田组长回来肯定又是一顿骂。  
藤堂张了张嘴，似乎想说些什么，但又不知如何开口。她有些伤脑筋地皱起眉，要是平时遇到这种情况，村上广大的人脉总能派上用场，但如今后者正被关在有24小时监控的审讯室，即使想帮忙也力不从心。  
“我出去一下。”横山抽完了烟，猛地站了起来，下定决心般地往外走，连外套都忘了拿。总是挺直的肩膀微微收缩着，从背影都能看感觉他绷紧的神经，藤堂唯一能帮他的，也只有将还在冒烟的烟头摁灭，打开窗，希望呛人的烟味快些散尽。


	6. Chapter 6

横山在便利店停留了一下，买了一次性剃刀、剃须泡沫、须后水，还有一张预付费电话卡，临结账时又拿上了薄荷糖和止汗剂。出了便利店后左拐，就是他常去的干洗店，横山庆幸自己上周就把西装和衬衫送去干洗，不然现在连一套换洗的衣服都没有，而考虑到他将要去的地方，邋里邋遢的西服恐怕穿不出去。  
拿了西服，他便去公园的洗手间换上，然后将剃须工具一字摆开，就着幽暗的光线将下巴和嘴唇周围的胡茬清理干净，刀片不够锋利，用得很不顺手，横山又没有这个耐心，手上一用力，右边脸颊上就出现了一道浅浅的红印，血丝渗了出来，很快将乳白的泡沫染红了。  
横山疼得嘶了一声，胡乱擦去了泡沫，伤口不深，但浸着水，血好一会儿才止住了。他对着镜子歪了歪脑袋，白皙的肤色衬得划痕更明显了，横山叹了口气，看来一顿嘲笑是免不了了。  
一切妥当后，横山漱了口，嚼了几颗薄荷糖，确定自己闻起来不像个臭烘烘的榴莲，才走了出去。  
临近黄昏，橘黄色的阳光斜斜地照在凹凸不平的路面上，横山竟觉得有些晃眼，不得不停下脚步，深呼吸了好几次才压下了眩晕感。横山先坐了电车，然后是巴士，下车后还走了一段路，当他终于拐进那条湿漉漉的巷子，天色已经完全暗了下来。  
几只流浪猫聚集在地下室的入口，有白的、灰的，也有花斑的，其中一只黄色虎斑猫长得比其他都瘦小一些，屁股上的毛还秃了一块，但却占据了最好的位置，正将脑袋探进牛奶盆中喝得香甜。  
横山往前挪动了几步，许是被他的脚步声惊到了，猫儿们一哄而散，横山终于看清了蹲在那儿喂食的卷发男子。  
“大家别跑啊，还没吃完呢。”卷发男子柔声说，抱怨似地抬头瞪了一眼，看到横山西装革履的样子，愣了愣，随后露出一个调侃似的微笑，“好久不见了，横山君怎么想起过来了？”  
横山受不了他那似笑非笑的表情，别过脸去不愿与其对视。与横山正式的打扮不同，卷发男子穿了松垮的工装裤，上身是一件坦克背心，露出结实的肩部肌肉，丝毫没有受到寒冷的影响，仔细看去，还能发现皮肤表面覆盖着一层薄薄的汗水。  
“知道你找的人不是我，不过也不用摆出这种表情吧。”男子的声音柔柔的，语调轻快，每个字仿佛都带着笑意。  
横山懒得与他多说，径自往地下室走去。地下室的门很重，由于年久失修，推开时会发出刺耳的响声。室内的暖气开得很大，壁灯发出的暖黄色光线将吧台照亮了，一个中等个头的男子哼着歌将洋葱扔进烧热的锅里，他背对着横山，围裙在身后扎紧，突出了他纤细的腰部轮廓。烧热的油锅发出滋滋的响声，一股洋葱特有的香味弥漫开来。  
横山往前走了几步，皮鞋敲击着木地板，发出有节奏的哒哒声。  
“……横山君？”穿围裙的男子转过身，挑起一根眉毛，他的刘海很长，整齐地梳到一边，让俊秀的眉眼看上去少了些凌厉，“好久不见了，真是稀客啊。”  
横山动了动嘴唇，想问对方为什么不用回头就知道是自己，但很快便放弃了这个念头，干那种勾当的，像刚才那样把自己的后背暴露给别人才显得不正常，恐怕对方从一开始就凭脚步声猜出了自己的身份吧。  
“啊，有段时间不见了。”横山咽了咽口水，煎洋葱的气味令他食指大动，几天未正常进食的胃不满地搅动起来。  
“等我一小会。”那人重新转向灶台，调小灶火，抓起煮好的意面扔进锅里，倒上青酱，又挖了一勺白色的玩意儿，漫不经心地搅拌了几下，然后盖上锅盖，关上火，从吧台后走了出来。  
“什么事劳烦你亲自过来？”那人说，解下围裙，在一块洗得僵硬的抹布上擦了擦手。  
“我想调查一宗黑市交易。”横山从口袋里掏出一张复印纸打开，由于他一直将手插在口袋里，复印纸已经被他的汗水沾湿了，“你能告诉我这把军刀的最新买家么？”  
那人上翘的嘴角抿了抿，随后露出一个无可奈何地微笑。  
“黑市可不是我们的朋友啊。”他自言自语道，但还是接过了印有军刀详细资料的复印纸，“嘛，努努力也能查到。横山君老是给我们出难题。”  
他总是自称“我们”，横山知道他所指的不仅仅是门口那个喂猫的卷毛。  
“这很重要，我要在24小时内知道结果。”横山说，出口之后才觉得有些不妥，只得又放柔语气加了一句，“拜托了。”  
男子嗤笑一声，将视线从文件上移开，右手漫不经心地弹了弹那张皱巴巴的复印纸。  
“客气什么，横山君也帮了我们不少忙。”那人说，语气真诚而热情，但深棕色的眼睛却没有任何笑意，在暖黄色的灯光下，它们看上去几乎是巧克力色的。  
“喂！Jacky！饭好了没？”沙哑的声音从吧台后方传来，没一会儿，一个裸着上身的男子从楼梯转角钻了出来，他不很高，但身材结实，略深的肤色更显出优美的肌肉线条，牛仔裤的裤腰太大了，松垮地挂在胯部，从裤腰处甚至能瞥见几缕深色的毛发，横山十分肯定他的牛仔裤下没有穿内裤。  
“Ace，别闹，有客人在呢。”被叫做Jacky的男子抬手拍了拍Ace的脑门，往横山的方向歪了歪头。  
“这不是那个条子嘛？你还活着？”Ace弹了弹舌头，不客气地开口道，俊朗的眉毛皱了起来，不了解他的人可能会觉得他是真的为横山还活着这件事感到遗憾，但横山知道这不过是他打招呼的方式罢了。  
“托你的福。”横山回答，室内太热了，西服外套已经穿不住，他脱下了外套，又松了松领带，才觉得好受了一些。  
“Jacky，今天吃什么？”Ace似乎对横山失去了兴趣，又把话题转到今天的晚饭上。  
“青酱意面。我劝你先去洗个澡，一身酒味臭死了。”Jacky用一种教训小孩的语气说，将Ace本就乱糟糟的卷发揉得更乱了。  
Ace乖乖地点点头，像只听话的小狗那样往左边的走去，经过横山身边时，装作漫不经心地用自己的肩膀狠狠撞了横山一下。即使横山是现役警官，也敌不过身为拳击手的Ace的力气，被结结实实地一幢，顿时疼得抽了口气。  
“昨天晚上有个活，大家都一晚上没睡，脾气不好，横山君可别介意啊。”Jacky嘴上虽这么说，但却一点道歉的意思也没有，他来到吧台边的沙发上坐下，“话又说回来，怎么想起来要查黑市交易？搜查一课也负责走私案吗？”  
“不，只是在找手头案子的凶器。”横山将重心移到另一只脚，Jacky没有邀请他坐下，他也就不好擅自行动，站了这么一会儿，脚都有些麻了。这就是为什么他不愿到这儿来，所有人都好像以欺负他为乐，虽然这儿的情报准确，价钱也公道，横山不到万不得已总是不愿拜托他们。  
“哦，是那宗灭门案吗？我看了新闻，挺棘手吧？”  
“恩。”横山不敢在Jacky面前透露太多案情细节，天知道对方能从自己的话里挖出多少搜查的细节。  
“军火交易我们遇到的少，”Jacky说，突然提高了声音，“Arsenal！给我滚下来！”  
“……鬼叫什么？”没多久，一个长发的男子从阴影里踱了出来，烟草的青烟让人看不清他的表情。  
“有活干了，你知道有谁最近经手了这玩意儿？”Jacky把复印纸摊平，在来人面前抖了抖，横山差点以为他要一巴掌拍上去。  
“我倒是听人提起过，这型号的军刀除了锯齿状的刀刃杀伤力较大以外，其实并不好用，现在还有人用这玩意儿，被我们笑了好几天。”Arsenal回答，别看他总是挂着所与人都欠他钱的表情，其实他可是这儿的明星员工，“要我去挖点料么？”  
“吃了饭再去，饿了肚子干活也没力气。”Jacky一本正经地说，回过头来对横山笑了笑，“横山君也留下吃个便饭怎么样？”  
横山哪有吃饭的闲情逸致，退一万步说，在笑得春风化雨的Jacky面前他也吃不下去。  
“委托人就是你啊？我还以为Jacky急着叫我是有什么大生意呢。”Arsenal嘟囔道，慢吞吞地朝横山的方向走来，他嘴里叼着半截烟屁股，呛人的气味就算同是老烟枪的横山都有些不适应。弓着背的长发男子将摊平的手掌伸到横山面前。  
横山叹了口气，从裤袋里掏出剩下的半包烟，本想抽出一根，没想到对方直接抢过了烟盒，塞进自己的外套里。  
“小气什么？”Arsenal不客气地瞪了横山一眼，他有一双圆而亮的眼睛，瞳孔比一般人都要大，这么一瞪，就像被一只坏脾气的猫抓了一把。  
“抱歉啦，大家都没恶意的。”Jacky从沙发里站起来，伸了伸懒腰，看上去像是完成了什么大事一般，“你要的情报，我会在明天中午前给你。”  
“多谢了，酬劳还是老样子？”横山松了口气，以他的经验，Jacky做什么事都喜欢留个余地，看样子明天一早多半就有消息了。  
“满意了再付款也不迟，横山君是老客人了，对我们的服务还不了解嘛。”Jacky换上了营业性的微笑，“横山君的黑眼圈很严重啊，搜查一课真是不容易。”  
Jacky凑了过来，他比横山略矮一些，必须踮起脚才能与横山平视，柔软的刘海将他下垂的眼角衬托得十分无辜，但深巧克力色的眼珠却望不见底，横山别过头去，他对这种小狗般的眼睛总是没有抵抗力。  
“这儿的伤口还没愈合呢，该不会是急着过来不小心弄伤的吧？”Jacky伸出拇指，摩挲着横山脸颊上的伤口，他的声音很轻，略低的男中音听起来竟十分柔和。  
横山下意识地后退一步，Jacky身上隐约的香水味混合着方才做饭时沾染上的意面酱气味，让人不自觉地放松下来。不行，在这儿必须时刻保持警惕，一刻的大意也不能有。  
正当横山思索着该用什么理由离开时，酒吧大门又一次被推开了。  
“好累……”  
“只不过去逛了趟超市，Johnny真没体力。”  
“说得轻松！还不是因为你买了这么多有的没的？！Laughing Gas？你要这玩意儿有什么用？”  
“当然是新作品要用嘛。”  
“我操，提醒我别碰任何你递过来的东西。”  
“诶——？Johnny胆子这么小？”  
一大一小两个身影边拌嘴边走进大门，后面还跟着一个全身黑西装的男子。  
完了。横山暗叫不妙。  
“回来得正好，Johnny、Toppo，还有Mac。”Jacky笑得亲切，但横山从他眯起的眼睛里只看出了恶作剧成功的得意。  
说什么大家都没恶意，你才是恶意最足的那个吧。  
横山在心里咒骂了一句，要不是看在情报的份上，他才不会到这鬼地方来。

================================================================

村上做了个梦。  
他局促地站在警局门口，身上的西服太大了一些，颜色也是土气的藏青色，但这是他能从二手店找到的最齐整的一套了。其他的不是上下颜色不对，就是破了洞，实在不适合第一天上班穿。  
村上推了推鼻梁上的黑框眼镜，拨了拨头发，新剪的刘海蓬松地覆盖住额头，显得很乖巧，村上就着外墙玻璃的反光再次审视了自己的打扮，确定没有什么不妥之处，才迈开步子走了进去。  
清晨的警局已经十分忙碌，村上不得不左闪又躲，好不容易才从行色匆匆的人群中穿过，他深吸了口气，摆出自己所能做到的、最友好的微笑，转向前台的女警。  
“早上好，我是今天来报道的村上。”  
也许是周围太吵，村上完全听不见自己的声音。穿着制服的女警抬起头，上翘的眼线让她的眼神看起来冷冰冰的，嘴唇紧紧抿成一条线，仿佛村上是个不受欢迎的来客。  
村上下意识地想移开视线，但他咬咬牙，硬是忍住了，挺起胸膛，往前凑了凑，捏着报道文件的手指不自觉地收紧了，他能感到手心都沁出了一层汗珠。警局大厅有这么热吗？  
“我是今天来报道的村上信五。”村上重复了一边刚才的话，他还是听不见自己的声音，嘈杂的脚步声和沉重的呼吸声占据了他全部的感官，声音的节奏越来越快，让他没来由地心慌起来。  
面无表情的女警扭过头，打量了村上一番，秀丽的眉毛皱了起来，眼神带上了指责的神色。村上缩了缩脖子，他没做什么失礼的事，但为什么女警的眼神冷得像冰？村上艰难地咽了口唾沫，嘴唇动了动，还想开口说些什么，但女警突然抬起了手，村上条件反射般地低下头，手臂挡在额前，他的动作太过自然，好像对这种防御姿势已经十分习惯了。  
村上等了好一会儿，但预料中的殴打并没有出现。他暗暗松了口气，抬起头来，但面前一片昏暗，上一秒他还在警局明亮的大厅中，下一秒却被压抑的黑暗包围了。  
他应该是在做梦。村上冷静地得出了结论，怪不得他听不见自己的声音，周围的人脸也都模糊不清。他好久都没梦见以前的事了，最近他的梦境大多都是关于未来的，比如在某个海岛潜水，海水十分温暖，阳光像碎金一样撒在海面上，五彩斑斓的鱼从他身边游过，鱼鳍打到了脚掌，他痒得蜷缩起来。  
“您抽烟吗？”  
村上猛地转过身，四处张望了一下，伸手不见五指的黑暗已经退去了，他发现自己正身处昏暗的剧场中央，说话的青年对他讨好地笑笑，把烟盒递了过来。  
“不，我不抽烟。不过还是谢谢你，筱田君。”村上摇摇头，他是从不抽烟的，这孩子拍马屁怕是拍错了地方。  
“是吗？”叫筱田的青年疑惑地皱了皱眉，“您身上有烟味，我还以为您好这一口呢。”  
烟味？村上扯过袖子闻了闻，真的有股隐隐约约的烟草味，辛辣而苦涩的气味十分熟悉，像是横山身上的那股味道。村上低头看了看袖子，用来固定的纽扣脱落了一半，只剩下一根丝线连着布料。村上十分肯定自己没有这么邋遢的衬衫，如此看来，他大概是穿错了横山的衣服。怪不得衬衫的领口这么大，他还以为是洗坏了。  
“你误会了，我嗓子不太好，不能抽。”村上找了个借口，指指自己的喉咙，化解了空气中的尴尬。  
“哈哈哈，是我会错意了。”筱田挠了挠脑袋，他看上去不满三十，头发剪得很短，露出整个额头和眉眼，显得十分清爽。他是这里的道具助理，总是被分配去干体力活，扛着巨大布景板的样子叫人捏一把汗。也许是年龄相近，他总是时不时与村上搭话，有一次甚至要给村上介绍女友。  
村上大手一挥，示意别放在心上，随后又低下头去摆弄手机，刚过6点，横山不知下班了没有。  
筱田讨了个没趣，无奈地走开了。村上松了口气，不知为何，筱田总是对他的感情生活很感兴趣，总是问些诸如经常约会的地点和周末的安排，无论村上怎么保证自己是单身，筱田好像认定了他有个秘密情人，不放过任何八卦的机会。  
手机窗口闪烁了几下，提醒村上他收到了新邮件。  
“村上君！这里有句台词麻烦你对一下！”  
村上被突如其来的叫喊声吓了一跳，胡乱将手机塞进包里，连拉链都来不及拉，便急急忙忙地跑了过去。  
村上的台词并不多，唯一有挑战性的就是被杀死前的独白，扮演凶手的演员需要与他确认独白时的时间和走位，很快便结束了。村上与对方客套了几句，转身往回走，他还没来得及回横山的邮件。  
“筱田君？”  
筱田律正低头摆弄着什么，听到村上的声音，吓得跳动了一下。他抬起头，村上发现对方手中握着的手机十分熟悉，一台略微过时的触屏机，磨砂保护壳上装饰着猫咪挂饰，用紫色的编织绳串了起来。绳结歪歪扭扭的，村上认出那是自己的杰作，筱田拿着他的手机干什么？  
“村上君！已经讨论完了吗？”筱田没话找话地说，神色有些慌张。  
“恩。筱田君拿着的是我的手机吧？怎么，有我的电话？”村上笑笑，给了筱田一个台阶下，尽管语气亲切，但眼神却是咄咄逼人的。  
“哦……恩，是啊，刚才我看您的手机亮了，怕是什么要紧事，就擅自拿起来看了，您别介意啊。”筱田把手机还给村上，“村上君是在警局工作吧？工作这么忙还抽空过来，真是辛苦。”  
你管的有些过多了，村上想，但脸上的笑容还是没有褪去。  
“说是警局，也不是每个人都那么忙的，我就是清闲的那一个。”村上开了个玩笑，不动声色地接过手机，筱田点开了邮件应用，但收件箱中没有新邮件，也没有删除过的痕迹，村上不好在对方面前仔细查看，只瞥了一眼便塞回了口袋。  
“村上君养了猫？”筱田换了个话题，他弯腰从捡起一根木棒，开始用磨砂布将表面的倒刺磨去。  
“可不是么，养了只曼基康。”村上在心中过滤了一遍，他不记得自己向任何人提过养猫的事，面前的青年是怎么知道的？哦，对了，他的手机锁屏是千酱趴在横山腿上睡觉的照片，看来刚才筱田翻弄他的手机，看到的还不少。  
“是那种短腿猫吧？我有个姐姐也喜欢猫，一直想养一只，可惜小时候环境不允许。”筱田不无遗憾地说，谈到姐姐时，他的表情一下子柔软了下来，总是挂着假惺惺表情的脸上第一次流露出了真诚的微笑，村上能从他嘴角的皱纹里看出来。  
“第一次听说筱田君还有个姐姐呢。”  
“说出来让您见笑，我的家庭环境有些复杂，姐姐跟着改嫁的母亲生活，好些年没有见面了。”  
“筱田君很喜欢她吧？”村上柔柔地问，他对别人的家庭情况不感兴趣，但又不愿泼人冷水，只好挑了个不痛不痒的话题。  
“小时候姐姐可是我的一切啊。”筱田说，微微放大的瞳孔让他的眼睛显得不正常得大，看上去略叫人不快，“不过我前几天重新与她取得了联系，这周六约了见面。”  
如果村上多长个心眼，就会发现筱田现在的表情可以称之为疯狂。  
“那真是太好了。”  
筱田用力点了点头，像个期待着放假的孩子。他吹了吹木棒表面的木屑，把磨得光滑的木棒递给村上。  
“村上君看看称不称手？这是第三幕的斧子。”  
村上没有任何怀疑地握了上去。木棒很光滑，但却冰冷异常，像徒手摸上了一块坚硬的冰。寒气沁进了手掌，他冷得发起抖来。  
有什么温暖的东西碰了碰他的额头，赶走了刺骨的寒冷，村上发现自己正蜷缩在熟悉的沙发上，胸口有什么东西动了动，千酱扭了扭姜黄色的身躯，伸出舌头舔了舔村上的手指。  
刚才额头上温暖而湿润的触感看来是来自这只不安分的小猫，村上长长舒了口气，用鼻尖蹭了蹭猫儿毛绒绒的后颈。他还在做梦，村上清楚地知道这一点，他应该还在警局的审讯室，哪里就回了家？  
“千酱，还是你最好了。”村上喃喃地说。  
小猫轻轻叫了一声，又一次伸出舌头，这次舔了舔村上的眉心。千酱的舌头非常柔软，本该布满倒刺的猫舌此刻却意外地光滑，略有些潮湿，舔弄的力道恰到好处，不轻不重，轻轻柔柔地很是舒服。  
村上在令人舒适的温暖中闭上眼，这次他没有再做梦。

横山直起身，将村上乱糟糟的刘海梳顺，拇指在后者尖削的下巴停留了一会儿，由于两天没刮胡子，村上的下巴已经长出了青色的胡茬，配上深陷的眼窝和黑眼圈，显得十分憔悴。  
即使在睡梦中，村上也微微含着胸，试图将自己蜷缩起来，双手轻握成拳，像是保护自己。  
横山印象中的村上，睡觉时喜欢伸直腰，将后背舒展开，这样醒来时才不会脖子疼。审讯室没有床，村上只得缩在硬邦邦的椅子上，怪不得他睡着时也皱着眉头。横山再次凑过去吻了吻村上的眉心，确定后者睡熟了，这才推门走了出去。  
“横山巡查长，这么晚还过来，辛苦您了。”穿着制服的年轻人努力咽下一个哈欠，向横山鞠了一躬。  
横山关上门，他的动作那么轻，生怕吵醒什么人似的。  
“这儿一直都这么冷吗？”横山问道，声音很低，两道向上撇的眉毛纠结在了一起，本就凌厉的面容显得更凶狠了，让值班警员很是摸不着头脑。  
“呃？您觉得冷吗？”年轻警员傻乎乎地反问了一句，警局的温度都是中央空调控制的，无所谓冷热，况且没听说搜查一课的横山巡查长是个会计较这些细节的人啊？  
横山没承认也没否认，只是往审讯室的方向望了望，一束冷色的灯光透过单向玻璃照射进昏暗的走廊，在墙上投下了斑驳的阴影，远远看去颇为渗人。  
年轻警员发现横山的西服外套不见了，只穿着一件单薄的衬衫，难怪会觉得冷。年轻人自作聪明地点点头，看来他也挺有观察力的嘛。  
“搜查一课真是辛苦，这么晚了也要取证吗？”他没话找话地问。  
“取证……已经差不多了。”横山回答得暧昧，似乎不愿透露更多，修长的手指漫不经心地敲击着大腿两侧，这是他有心事的表现，当然第一次与他打照面的值班警员是无法从他面无表情的脸上看出什么来的。  
“这就走了吗？路上小心！”  
横山下定决心般地迈开步子，没有理会值班警员的招呼，但没走几步就在走廊转角处停了下来。他深吸了口气，扭过头吩咐道：  
“还是把暖气温度调高些吧。”  
值班警员来不及回答，横山的身影就消失在了走廊尽头。


	7. Chapter 7

横山眯起眼，仔细查看了面前画满了涂鸦的仓库外墙，涂鸦的层数很多，最底下的已经模糊不清，横山好不容易才分辨出那是一把歪斜的斧头。  
手机屏幕上显示着乱码一般的数字，横山仔细数了数，发现8这个数字会固定出现，两个数字8之间是一串由0和1组成的数字，很容易就能联想到二进制。将0和1转换成二进制后，再对应五十音图，就能找出这段文字所隐藏的信息。  
南区仓库，第二排，第七扇门。  
密码不算复杂，但若是第一次遇到，恐怕也得花上一些时间才能破解。Jacky发来的情报每次都会隐藏在各式各样的谜题里，曾经有一次他发了几十个坐标，需要将其一一对应到怪物猎人的游戏地图里，然后将点相连，才能将数字转换为文字。  
要是怕情报被截，应该用更高明的隐藏手段，横山不止一次地抱怨，这种半吊子的加密反而显得可疑。  
“只是个人爱好，横山君担待吧。”Jacky如此回答，微微偏过头，挂着似笑非笑的表情，比起微笑，上翘的嘴角表现出的调侃意味更浓些。  
横山花了些时间才找到了情报中所指的地点，那是一间废弃的仓库，铁门虚掩着，门口堆满了集装箱铁板，有些已经拧成了一团，厚厚的灰尘被风一吹，扬起一片沙土，横山忍不住打了个喷嚏。  
这鬼地方，作为黑市交易地点再合适不过了，横山想。一到夜晚，仓库区连路灯都没有，废弃的集装箱提供了天然的隐蔽场所，毒贩、军火贩，甚至伪造身份的专家都聚集在此，尚未开发的仓库区成了地下犯罪的土壤。  
横山没有经手过黑道相关的案件，但光从搜查一课负责黑道犯罪的警员流动率来看，也知道黑道都是些不好对付的家伙。  
锯齿状军刀近三年的易手记录只有一次，交易发生在三周前。  
“卖家是个新手，据说是从网上找来的生意。”Jacky的声音从听筒中传来，公共电话的收音效果很差，横山继续集中精神才能勉强听清对方的话，“那家伙说要挥霍一番，交易结束后就消失了，现在都没露面。”  
横山“恩”了一声，松了松领口，阳光透过玻璃照射进电话亭，没有丝毫遮蔽的阳光很刺眼，密闭的空间又不透风，横山本就经不得晒，才几分钟的功夫就出了一身汗，皮肤也泛出了红色。  
“这些黑市中介都不是为了赚钱才干这行的。据我了解，那家伙是个瘾君子，再大的生意不出一周就能挥霍干净，消失三周很不寻常。”Jacky的声音逐渐轻了下去，横山不确定是对方刻意为之，还是自己被晒得浑浑噩噩，导致听觉也不灵敏了。  
“买家到底是谁？”横山舔了舔嘴唇，黏腻的唾液无法带来任何润滑，反而让嘴唇更干燥了。  
“一个叫筱田律的。”Jacky回答，听筒中传来了一阵悉悉索索的声音，像是衣物互相摩擦的声响，“我得提醒你一句，中介的失踪不寻常，如果你要去找筱田，建议你多带些家伙。”  
横山干笑一声，他是正经的公务员，除了配枪，哪里还有什么家伙？  
“别不当回事，看在你是老主顾的份上才多嘴的。”Jacky叹了口气，句尾沉了下去。  
“告诉我筱田的住址在哪儿？”  
“我不知道。”  
横山捏紧了话筒，努力咽下将要脱口而出的咒骂。筱田律是他唯一可追查的线索了，如果筱田是真正的凶手，横山就算用撬的，也要拿到认罪口供。  
“没有住址我要怎么查？你不会要让我去警局档案处大海捞针吧？”横山说，筱田不是个罕见的姓，从头查起不知要花费多久。而不幸的，时间是横山最缺少的东西。  
“很遗憾，我恐怕你就算动用警察资源也查不到什么。”Jacky似乎换了个地方，背景的嘈杂声一下子轻了下去，“筱田律几乎没有任何可追查记录，没有驾照、没有保险，唯一的银行账户已经被冻结了。他没有固定地址，但交易地点在仓库区，也许他就藏在那儿。”  
这就够了，横山想，起码让他有条能查下去的线索。  
“交易地点是？”  
“稍后会发到你的手机上。你可以找到人之后再付款，算我给的优惠。”  
横山挂了电话，阳光太烈了，这间电话亭没有丝毫遮蔽，玻璃的聚光功能和狭小的空间让温度上升得很快，他再也待不住，猛地推开门，深深吸了口冬日清冽的空气，这才感觉好些了。  
一小时后，横山就站在了南区仓库第二排第七扇门前。  
刚过十点，周围却安静得犹如深夜，偶尔能听见沉闷的汽笛声，又低又哑，像是某种哭泣，仔细听却又听不见了。横山抹了把额头的汗水，将手机调成静音，检查了配枪，然后迈开步子往仓库内走去。  
这是间典型的红砖仓库，支撑屋顶的钢筋由于年久失修，表面的防水涂料都脱落了，露出锈迹斑斑的钢铁，铁锈好像扩散到了空气中，横山几乎能尝到发苦的铁锈味，与血液的味道是一样的。与外部看上去一样，仓库中也堆满了废弃的集装箱，靠近门口的箱边散落着什么，横山蹲下身查看了一番，发现那是几只零食包装袋。花花绿绿的包装上并没有积多少灰尘，看样子这些是最近才丢弃在此的，也就是说，最近有人来过这儿。  
看来情报没错。横山暗暗松了口气，站起身来，也许是缺乏睡眠，站起的一瞬间他感到一阵天旋地转，视线也随之模糊起来，横山踉跄了一下，及时扶住身边的铁板，才没有摔个正着。他深呼吸了几次，空气中弥漫的灰尘让他喘不过气，横山用力咬了咬舌尖，剧烈的疼痛驱散了眩晕，模糊的视线逐渐恢复了清明。  
不，不能倒下去。横山告诉自己，再次迈开步子，往仓库深处走去。  
除了大门，仓库只有靠近屋顶的一排气窗，窗玻璃上布满了污渍，显得灰蒙蒙的，阳光无法穿透厚厚的玻璃，因此越往深处走，周围的环境就越暗，但不是黑夜的那种暗，而是黄昏时太阳完全沉入地平线后压抑的昏暗。横山啧了啧嘴，他的舌尖被自己咬出了一个小伤口，尽管已经不流血了，但仍能尝出血腥味。横山咳嗽了几声，试图把口腔中的腥味咽下，就在他分神的当口，皮鞋突然踢到了什么圆柱状的物体，随着一声沉闷的声响，横贯在地面的物体滚向了一边。那东西大约两个拳头粗，横山十分肯定那不是铁棒一类的东西，撞击脚面触感很是柔软，但柔软下又包裹着什么坚硬的东西。  
事实证明，横山的直觉一点没错。就着昏暗的光线，他终于看清了不远处的物体。圆柱形的表面覆盖着一层牛仔布，结实的布料被磨得发白，两端颜色略深，看上去像是被浸湿过，横山慢慢将视线移到顶端，灰褐色的脚踝暴露在外，那是一截属于人类的断肢。  
横山下意识地伸手扶住了配枪，终于明白了凝滞的空气中所含的铁锈味来自何处。他微微压低重心，往前挪了几步，干燥的地面出现了大面积凝固的血迹，更多的断肢像是被随意丢弃的人体模特，上臂、大腿、躯干，甚至面朝下的头颅，肉体尚未完全腐烂，尸水在断肢下蔓延开来，一股恶臭直冲鼻腔，横山捂住口鼻，试图压下翻腾而上的胃液。  
一块没有四肢的躯干、两条上臂、连着一条大腿的胯骨、头颅，还有刚才被横山一脚踢走的小腿，虽然现场很是触目惊心，但死在这儿的倒霉蛋应该只有一个。  
死者是谁？是黑市中介商，还是身为买家的筱田律？  
多年的经验告诉他，如果交易失败，黑道的家伙们不会用如此麻烦的杀人，让不知天高地厚的买家消失有一千种方法，但肢解不在此列。横山想起Jacky的话，军火商失联已经超过三周了，看样子被肢解的尸体很可能是那个号称要去挥霍一番的黑市中介。  
很好，筱田律的嫌疑又加深了一层。横山想，保持着扶枪的动作，用空闲的左手掏出手机，拨通了厚田的直线，他边等电话接通，边想着该怎么组织语言，擅自行动又免不了一顿骂。  
不幸的是，横山没机会听厚田的咒骂了，后颈突然传来剧烈的疼痛，像是被什么东西狠狠敲击了一下。换做其他人，可能早就昏了过去，横山脚下一软，单膝着地摔了下去，但好歹维持住了意识。  
“横山巡查长，你就跟我想的一样难对付。”  
一个年轻男性的声音在头顶响起，语气很柔和，听上去几乎有些优柔寡断。平缓的声线毫无特色，是那种随处可见的男中音，即使听过也无法留下任何印象。唯一能算作个人特色的就是那人句尾不自然的上扬，像是某种方言。横山听不出到底是哪种，要是村上在，怕是连方言的具体市町村也能听出来吧。  
后颈的钝痛还未消退，横山抬起眼，简单的动作引起了更多的眩晕，一个穿着衬衣的年轻男子出现在模糊的视野中，横山只来得及看清对方扭曲的嘴角，后颈又被撞击了一下，钝痛像是爆炸那般蔓延到头顶，横山眼前一黑，双腿再也支撑不住体重，狠狠地摔倒下去。  
横山失去意识前最后看到的是一双眼角下垂的棕色眼睛。

================================================================

村上将一张印刷精美的名片整齐地放在桌面上，轻轻拨弄了一下，挺括的纸张滑过皮肤，留下一道浅浅的痕迹。  
名片表面是磨砂的，浅色底纹上隐约可见樱花状的水印，一丝不苟的黑色文字写着锦户亮的大名，名字下面用斜体印刷着公诉人三个字。  
48小时还没到，警方就已经让公诉人介入了，看样子竹本灭门案迟迟不破，警视厅也承受了不小的压力。村上挺直身体，尽量让自己看上去精神些，他必须集中精力才能应对公诉人的问询。尽管坐在自己对面的青年人看上去很年轻，但线条利落的长相告诉他，对方不是能轻易糊弄过去的。  
锦户亮干公诉人这行当将近十年了，从一开始的记录员，到如今成为独当一面的王牌公诉人，经他手定罪的嫌疑人不下一百，从诈骗惯犯到背负十几条人命的恐怖份子，都无法逃过他的巧如舌簧。  
锦户穿着整洁的灰西装，与之相配的白衬衫浆洗得笔挺，扣子全部扣了起来，一条丝绸窄领带让西服看上去不至于太过正经，领口还别着一个樱花形的徽章。他与村上差不多高，黑色头发被发胶仔细地固定在脑后，与需要频繁出外勤的警官不同，他浑身散发着生人勿进的精英气质。  
“锦户先生平时说话也是这样吗？”村上问，他将手肘放到桌面上，微微向前倾身，用一种聊天气的轻松语气说。  
锦户反射性地皱起眉头，停下了翻动文件的动作，线条利落的嘴唇抿了起来。  
“咱们还是回归正题吧，村上巡查。”锦户沉默了一会儿才说，他音量不大，但声线低沉，极具说服力。  
“听说锦户先生在法庭上口灿莲花，但您从进门到现在才说了十句话。”村上耸耸肩，微微眯起的眼睛含着笑，好像在调侃一位老朋友。作为一个在审讯室被关了将近两天的人，他的态度显得太过从容了。  
“村上巡查，案件报告显示凶器上有你的指纹，案发当天的监控录像上拍到的人影与你很像，而你又没有确切的不在场证明，你知道这代表着什么吧？”锦户无奈地叹了口气，决定将村上微妙的态度抛到脑后。  
“锦户先生，不是冒犯您，不过我对案件报告可比您熟悉多了。”村上回答，与锦户有几分相像的下垂眼毫无波澜，仿佛在说别人的事，“您说的与报告上写的一样。案发那天，确实没人能证明我不在场，但监控录像的画面并没有拍到全脸，无法作为呈堂证供吧？”  
锦户耸耸肩，村上说得对，但即使没有监控录像，他也能轻松说服法官给村上定罪。  
“那指纹你要怎么解释？搜查一课的证人报告上写的是你宣称你从未见过凶器？”  
村上搁在桌上的手腕不自然地抽动了一下，虽然他的眼神并没起多少波澜，但锦户没能放过这个一闪即逝的肢体动作。村上作为谋杀案首要嫌疑人，面对公诉人的质询，能逻辑清晰地侃侃而谈，这点让锦户十分佩服，但刚才村上手腕的抽动，明显是有所隐瞒的表现。锦户不是什么心理专家，但他经手的案件太多，足够让他分辨出微小的肢体动作代表了什么。凶器上的指纹恐怕不如看上去那么简单。  
村上咬了咬牙，他怎么能允许自己失控？锦户的话让他想起了昨晚的梦境。他在几个不同的场景中转换，有些是遥远的记忆，有些是没发生过的事，但有一个场景却十分真实。那就是他在彩排《红谷仓》时与道具助理的对话。多管闲事的道具助理让他头疼，为了快些应付过去，村上想也没想便配合地进行了道具测试。那个道具偏偏就是戏中的杀人凶器，一把钝斧。  
村上该把刚想起的新线索告诉公诉人吗？这听上去是个捕风捉影的故事，怎么让锦户相信与竹本没有多大交集的道具助理也有杀人嫌疑？  
“怎么了，村上巡查？想起了什么新线索？”锦户开口道，低沉的声线显得咄咄逼人。  
“不……”村上将双手交叠在一起，轻轻摩挲着自己的拇指，手指上的烫伤留下了一个凹凸不平的痕迹，现在反倒成了让他冷静下来的救命稻草。  
“村上巡查，你手指受伤了吗？”锦户眼尖地发现村上互相揉搓的指尖有一块深色的伤痕，右手食指，不就是凶器上留下指纹的手指吗？  
“呃，什么？”村上没想到锦户会问这个，他想缩回手，但锦户眼明手快地捉住了他的手腕，英俊的公诉人有着与斯文外表大相径庭的力道，村上吃痛地嘶了一声，手腕被锦户捏住，一时竟挣脱不开。  
“这是烫伤吧，看样子才没几天？”锦户凑过去仔细查看了那块深色的凸起，他凑得那么近，村上能感到对方的呼吸喷在自己的皮肤上。  
“做饭时不小心烫到的。”村上简单地回答，刻意略过了受伤的过程。  
锦户轻轻哼了一声，他松开了手，转而在文件上写下了什么，他写字的样子就跟打官司一样雷厉风行，黑色墨迹力透纸背，村上发现他圈出了指纹鉴定，并打上了一个大大的问号。  
“村上巡查，鉴证科在凶器上发现了完整的右手指纹，但你的食指受伤了，如果你在竹本遇害那天接触过凶器，留下的指纹不应该是完整的。”锦户说，这是个显而易见的漏洞，经验丰富的搜查一课怎么会忽略了这个线索？更让他想不通的是，村上自己为什么也不用手指的伤口为自己辩解？一旦指纹鉴定无效，村上的嫌疑就能洗脱大半，毕竟模糊的监控录像不足以定罪。  
村上缩回了手，他当然知道手指的伤口与指纹鉴定结果相互矛盾，但他怎么能说？与横山同居一事不是什么能闲谈的话题，日本的警视厅等级森严，习惯独自行动的横山本就不是那些官僚喜欢的类型，厚田为他挡下了不少内审部的压力，村上可不能成为内审部的口实。  
“怎么了，村上巡查？这是个对你十分有利的新发现，怎么你看上去一点也不高兴？”  
“锦户先生的意思是我的嫌疑减轻了？”  
“我可不是那种为了政绩不顾真相的家伙。”锦户皱着鼻子说，就好像光是提起那些公诉人就令他不快一般，“我会回复警方，让他们重新提交证据。”  
村上刚想开口就被一阵急促的敲门声打断了。几秒钟后，门被推开了，藤堂略显焦虑的脸出现在了门缝中。  
“村上巡查！”藤堂急急地说，似乎没发现审讯室中还多了一个西装革履的锦户。  
藤堂平时总是一副面无表情的样子，与横山总是凶巴巴的样子倒有几分相像，虽然与村上第一次见她相比，女警表露出的感情已经丰富了不少，但如此动摇的态度却不常见。  
“藤堂君，这是锦户先生，负责竹本案的公诉人，我猜你是来找他的？”村上说，不动声色地往锦户的方向瞄了一眼。  
“初次见面。”锦户合上了档案夹，对藤堂点了点头。  
“……您好，我是搜查一课的藤堂。”藤堂似乎也觉得自己有些失态，她停下脚步，深深鞠了一躬，尽管刻意隐藏，但慌乱的神色仍旧逃不过村上的眼睛。  
“我正好要走，警方提交的证据还有疑问，法院暂时不会受理这个案件的公诉。”锦户把文件收进公文包，他就跟自己宣称的那样，比起胜诉，他更关心真相。  
他可能会跟横山有不少共同话题呢。村上不合时宜地想。  
锦户倾了倾身，权当告别，穿着灰色西装的背影消失在了门后，快节奏的脚步声也很快听不见了。  
“藤堂君，这是怎么了？”村上转向藤堂，拍了拍女警的肩膀，“你这么慌张的样子可不常见。”  
“前辈从昨晚就失去了联系。”藤堂皱着眉说，“他说要去跟进一条新线索，早上没来上班，也不回短信，很不像他。”  
“新线索？”  
“石上老师发现一具无名女尸的杀人凶器可能与竹本的儿子佑也相同，前辈去追查凶器来源了。”藤堂回答，“凶器是一把老式军刀，只在黑市流通，黑市军火中介都是些难对付的家伙……”  
村上松开了紧咬的牙关，强迫自己深吸一口气，停顿两秒，再慢慢呼出，收紧的胸口好歹缓和了一些。横山孤身行动的习惯不是一天两天了，但他并不完全是个有勇无谋的家伙，单方面失联实属罕见，也许这次的搜查太过棘手，又或者横山急着探寻真相，没时间联系后援。至于是什么让横山废寝忘食，甚至不顾自身安危深入险境，村上不愿去深究。  
“横山君一直联系的情报贩子前阵子出了事，”村上停顿了一下，似乎是在寻找恰当的词句，“至于他有没有其他线人……”  
藤堂瞪大了眼睛，往前倾了倾身，她比村上略矮些，严肃的表情施加了无形的压力。村上不禁有些失笑，用沉默施加压力的习惯不知道是跟谁学的。  
“您不会不知道的，是吗，村上巡查？”  
哦，村上当然知道。横山的手机密码是他的生日，村上能记住后者手机通讯录中的大部分联系人，包括始末屋。从藤堂的说法来看，横山很可能想通过黑市交易记录查到军刀的去向，最近的买家十有八九就是杀害女尸和竹本佑也的凶手，与竹本龙一和夫人佳子的谋杀案也脱不了干系。啤酒肚大叔被人干掉后，横山能联系的情报贩子只剩下了一个。  
但村上现在仍然是警方扣押的嫌疑人之一，即使想参与搜查，也无能为力。  
藤堂见村上不回答，从外套口袋中掏出一只黑色平板手机，顶端还有一只猫爪吊饰，村上一眼就认出那是属于自己的。  
“您需要打电话的话可以用这个。”  
村上动了动手臂，没有第一时间接过手机。如果让内审部知道藤堂擅自偷取证据，他们可不在乎藤堂是不是新人，停职是少不了的，也许会直接被发配去分局。尽管嘴上不说，但藤堂是横山十分欣赏的后辈，黑发巡查长不会愿意看到这个结果。  
“藤堂！不去办公室，在这儿干什么呢？”仓岛的声音从门口传来，温和的声线听上去比平时犀利了不少，村上第一次发现仓岛的声音竟然这么有穿透力。  
“仓岛前辈。”  
“仓岛君。”  
村上向仓岛点了点头，后者大步向他走来，总是固定得一丝不苟的头发有些散开了，像是一路跑来的。仓岛经过藤堂身边，狠狠瞪了女警一眼，村上注意到他的眼神中并没多少责怪。  
“村上君，刚才公诉机关来了电话，凶器报告还有问题，你的48小时扣押提前结束了。”仓岛说，“虽然你肯定很累了，但我们需要你的协助。”  
“协助？”  
“刚才横山给组长拨了电话，但没接通就挂了，再打过去就显示关机。组长让鉴证的同事查横山手机的信号来源了，但也许你知道他在哪儿？”仓岛一把抢过还捏在藤堂手中的手机，塞到村上手里，“横山那家伙，又擅自行动，净给人添麻烦。”  
村上不需更多提示了，他迅速拨通了一个号码，此刻他无比庆幸自己有背号码的习惯。等着接通的当口，他还能听见仓岛嘟嘟囔囔的抱怨。  
“要不是我及时过来，你现在就在内审部了。”  
“仓岛前辈果断起来也是很有男人味的嘛，是我小看您了。”  
“藤堂你这家伙！之前都把我当什么了！”  
村上的嘴角缓缓勾起一个弧度，无论如何，起码现在他能帮助横山了。电话响了8下才接通，一个低柔的男中音从话筒中传来：  
“您好，Bar Eight。”


	8. Chapter 8

Jacky翘起一条腿，将手机换到右手，轻轻晃动起脚尖来。他穿着宽松的居家服，一只拖鞋歪斜地横在地毯中央，另一只则松垮地套在脚上，随着他脚尖的动作一上一下地摇动着，颤巍巍的样子看得人心痒。空气中弥漫着烈酒、烟草和汗水的气味，经过一整晚的营业，难闻的气味尚未散去，Jacky早就习惯了酒吧的乌烟瘴气，他窝在沙发里，神情轻松，似乎正在享受难得的悠闲时光，虽然他打电话的内容与悠闲丝毫搭不上边。  
“啊，确实有这么回事，卖军火的小伙子失踪有段日子了，恐怕跟最后那笔交易有关。”Jacky说，他语调轻快，仿佛在讨论晚饭的内容，而不是黑市军火交易。  
“把地址给我。”电话里的人这么说，命令的句式带着些不会轻易动摇的意思。  
“什么？”  
“别装傻，你肯定提供了可追查的地址。要是横山出了事，剩下的情报费可没人付给你。”那人一点都没被Jacky故作无辜的语气骗到，这倒算是件新鲜事。  
“你还没说‘请’呢。”Jacky耍起赖来，那点钱威胁不了他。与对方相反，他可是有大把的时间等着挥霍。从对方直奔主题的样子来看，横山巡查长果然独自去了仓库区调查交易地点，估计还遇到了意外。Jacky怎会不理解对方的心焦，但天地良心，他早就提醒过横山，后者却知难而进，那就怪不得他了。说实话，Jacky挺喜欢横山，不拘言笑的巡查长话不多，出手大方，付起钱来一点都不拖泥带水，是个难得的好主顾。如果横山死了，Jacky可能还会花半分钟悼念一番。  
话筒中沉默了几秒，Jakcy只能听到滋滋的电流声，突然安静下来的环境让他能听见自己的呼吸声，电话那头的人深吸一口气，平静地说了一个“请”字。  
竟然没生气，有意思。Jacky想。  
“我可得好好想想，年纪大了，总是忘事儿。”Jacky不慌不忙地说，抬头看了眼时间，该准备早午饭了。他从沙发上站起来，单脚着地，蹦跳着去找那只横在地毯中央的拖鞋，年久失修的地板经不起他的重量，发出刺耳的吱呀声。  
电话中的呼吸逐渐急促起来，对方的呼吸声比大多数人要浅一些，半口气吸进肺里便吐了出来，但节奏却很平缓。但现在气息却有些紊乱起来，似乎在忍耐着什么。不知为何，Jacky有种扳回一局的成就感，他边哼歌边打开冰箱。  
“……也许我能帮帮你。”  
Jacky还没明白这句话的意思，酒吧门就被推开了。半地下室的门虽沉重，但只上了一道锁。那种随处可见的安全锁，Arsenal对此意见很大，按他的说法，两根中空铁管和一颗钢珠就能轰开这该死的玩意儿。Jacky不确定Arsenal说的是真是假，但他十分肯定自己刚才没听见任何不自然的声响。  
那么，面前这个穿着皱巴巴衬衫的棕发男人又是怎么进来的呢？  
“你该换锁了。”村上说，松开捏紧的手掌，几根被掰直的发卡掉在了门口的木地板上，发出叮叮当当的声音。  
Jacky转过身，用脚后跟关上了冰箱门。  
“竟然自己找上了门来，我是不是也要换个手机号？”Jacky抽出一只马克杯，倒上了煮好的咖啡。也许是咖啡豆倒多了，冒着热气的液体看上去几乎是深黑的，闻上去有股烧焦了的气味。这不能怪他，所有人都被Arsenal高超的冲咖啡技术宠坏了，导致Jacky连自动咖啡机都用不好。  
“那倒不用，我没把这号码告诉警方。”村上不客气地走了过来。他精神不佳，眼窝深深凹陷下去，面色灰暗，嘴唇和下巴上还冒出了青色的胡茬，身上的衬衫也皱巴巴的，与他平时干净整洁的打扮大相径庭。尽管看上去像是被卡车碾过，他还是站得笔挺，肩膀微微向后打开。  
是虚张声势，还是胸有成竹呢？Jacky想，他仔细观察着村上的表情，后者神情平静，眉间一点皱纹都没有，嘴角也放松着，整张脸难以找到一点儿表情纹，精明如Jacky，一时也难以看透这面具一般的表情。  
“那我能问问你是怎么知道这里的么？”  
村上在吧台前站定，没有坐下，也没有伸手去拿咖啡杯。事实上，由于在审讯室待了两天，他腰酸背痛，一沾椅子就能睡着。但现在不是休息的时候，村上不动声色地瞥了眼墙上的挂钟，他没有时间可以浪费了。  
“查通讯录呗。”村上耐着性子回答，尽量隐藏起自己的焦虑。幸好，隐藏是他的强项。这是句实话。在通讯录的问题上，横山的做法很老派，他会把通讯录写在纸上，根据字母排序。当然了，横山没有傻到把Jacky的地址放在字母“J”里，不过村上了解横山就跟了解自己的手背一样，可能还要更了解一些，因此轻易就找到了正确的地址。  
Jacky耸耸肩，没有继续这个话题。他拿起一支餐叉，漫不经心地在指尖转动起来。  
“把地址告诉我。”村上开口道，顿了顿，又加上一句，“请。”  
“说真的，这情报横山君从我这儿买走了，我不该告诉其他人。职业操守。”  
“你心里早就知道卖军火的家伙已经被干掉了，在交易地点出现只可能是凶手。”村上笃定地说，他才不相信Jacky在电话中说的那些，“那个凶手起码已经杀了四个人，不在乎多一个。”  
“这我可不敢肯定。”  
村上发出一声嗤笑，Jacky转动餐叉的动作停下了。村上还是站在那儿，没有一点要威胁他的样子。有意思，Jacky甚至已经做好了躲子弹的准备。  
“你也知道横山会单独去调查，但还是把情报告诉了他。”  
“我是个生意人，客户要干什么我管不了。”  
村上左边的眉骨轻轻抽动了一下，这是个不必要的动作，Jacky终于找到了一些可供分析的蛛丝马迹。村上的忍耐似乎到了极限，放松的嘴角略微收紧了，Jacky见过这种表情，那是镜子里他自己的表情。  
“把地址告诉我。”村上又重复了一遍，他将手肘搁在吧台上，凑了过来。他说话的声音很轻，几乎是呢喃。离得近了，Jacky能看见他极富特色的眼睛，棕色的眼珠是巧克力色的，比Jacky自己的要稍浅一些，显得更湿润了。Jacky从中读出了恳求的神色。  
“连黑市中介都敢杀的家伙不好对付。”Jacky放下餐叉，握住村上的手，将其手心朝上地翻了过来。冰凉如金属的指尖在手心上写下了什么，“他要么有更庞大的背景，要么就是个穷途末路的疯子。”  
南区仓库，第二排，第七扇门。  
村上垂下眼睛，待Jacky写完，他便将摊开的掌心握成了拳。  
“我建议横山多带点家伙，相同的建议对你也是一样。”Jacky拍了拍村上的手背，他的声音柔和了下去。刚刚写字的时候，他发现村上的手掌是滚烫而干燥的，一点都没有焦虑的汗水。他到底是真的镇定，还是隐藏的技巧高明到了这种地步？  
“谢了。”村上说，Jacky知道他并不是在感谢自己的建议。  
村上转身离开了，皮鞋踏过地毯，一点声音都没发出。快到门口的时候，他停了下来，半转过身，指了指虚掩着的大门。  
“抱歉撬坏了你的锁，有机会给你换个新的吧，我认识个专门摆弄这些的人。”  
“哦，太好了。”Jacky戏剧性地拍了拍胸口，“免费的吧？”  
“当然了。”村上回答，微微勾起嘴角，眼角出现了两根细细的纹路。  
“到时候电话联系，你知道我的手机号。”Jacky举起右手，做了个打电话的手势。他也笑了起来。  
村上离开了，他没说好也没说不好。Jacky倒是希望他能爽快地答应。探索村上面具般表情下的真心是个有趣的娱乐，就像Jacky小时候爱玩的推理游戏。  
村上的脚步声逐渐远去了，Jacky却一刻也闲不下来，他再次拿起餐叉转动起来，没转几次却掉在了地上，咣当一声，尖锐的叉尖在地板上砸出了几个浅坑，往前滚落过去。  
“啧啧，你竟然也会失误啊。”一只白皙修长的手捡起了餐叉，略带调侃的声音让Jacky没来由生起气来。  
“偷听的家伙没资格调侃我。”Jakcy接过餐叉，放到龙头下冲洗起来。  
“我刚下楼，哪里偷听了？”Mac无辜地耸耸肩，拿起马克杯抿了一口，很快便苦着脸放下了，“你煮咖啡的技术还是那么差。”  
“别装傻了，你窃听了我的手机。那么大的电流声，还好对方是外行。”Jacky也端起杯子尝了尝，温热的咖啡又苦又酸，没有一点儿香气，他吐了吐舌头，以后还是不要尝试摆弄咖啡机了。  
“听你们斗嘴还挺有趣的。”Mac说，笑了起来，嘴唇歪向了一边。就像两只猫挠爪子。他聪明地没把后一句说出来。  
“滚蛋！”Jacky没好气地翻了个白眼，在Mac面前他总是脾气很大。  
“生什么气嘛，这次你也没输。”Mac知道Jacky没能看穿村上的伪装而有些挫败，他拉过Jacky的手腕，不由分说地吻了吻Jacky撅起的嘴唇。亲吻很快变成了舌头的缠斗。  
“大不了下次再比过。”Mac贴着Jacky的嘴唇说。  
“……别以为这样就能糊弄过去。”Jacky沉默了一会儿，将手移到Mac耳边，用力将后者的内置型耳机拉了出来，“窃听的事我还没找你算账呢。”  
“哎呦，疼！你就不能轻点儿！”  
“不能。”  
“一点也不可爱。”  
“我又不靠可爱吃饭。”  
Mac捂着耳朵的样子让Jacky心情舒畅了不少，他对Mac眨眨眼，抛了个飞吻。  
他妈的。Mac咒骂道，我收回刚才的话还不行嘛。

======================================================

这下麻烦了，横山想。他仰面躺在冰凉的水泥地上，只能看见一小片天花板，互相纠缠在一起的钢筋显得狰狞异常，似乎在嘲笑他的掉以轻心。横山吸了吸鼻子，不料却吸进了一大口灰尘，脆弱的肺无法磨碎那些粗糙的颗粒，他剧烈地咳嗽起来。  
“横山巡查长，我还以为你不会有反应呢。”  
还是那个没有底气的柔和男声，有什么冰凉的东西抵上了横山的肩胛骨，随后传来一阵尖锐的疼痛，横山感到有什么温热的液体顺着肩膀的线条缓缓流下，沾湿了贴身的衬衫。  
横山转了转眼珠，将视线投向蹲在自己身边的青年。黑色的眸子像一滩死水，没有丝毫波澜。白皙的皮肤显得脏兮兮的，下巴处还有一块渗着血的擦伤。贴身的衬衫早已看不出原来的颜色，鲜血混合着灰尘，将衬衫染成了灰蒙蒙的颜色。  
“你就是筱田律吧？”横山开口问，声音轻得几乎听不见。  
“啧，横山巡查长花了三十分钟才得出这个结论？看来我还是太高估搜查一课的能力了。”青年嘲笑般地说，他面色灰暗，染成浅棕的头发邋遢地纠结在一起，头顶已经长出了不少黑发，显得很是不修边幅。他看起来不会超过二十五岁，身材瘦弱，青筋突出的手中握着一把军刀，锯齿状的刀刃上染满了粘稠的血液。  
“竹本一家是你杀的吧。”横山继续说，这不是一个问句。  
“都这样了还想着查案？”瘦弱的青年，筱田律，不可思议地嘟囔了一句。他翻转了刀刃，竖着刺进了横山柔软的肩胛骨。  
横山闷哼一声，刀刃刺进身体没有想象中的疼，也许是他已经对疼痛麻木了，任谁被刺了十几刀，对疼痛的反应也会变得迟钝吧。横山试图将自己的意识隔离开，这样能让他集中精力思考当下的情况，而不是被疼痛吸引全部的注意力。  
“那我就当你承认了。”横山小心翼翼地吐出一口气，呼吸由于失血而有些急促。  
“哼，搜查一课有什么理由怀疑我？凶器上可是沾着村上君的指纹呢。”筱田笃定地说，“我就算在这里干掉你，也不会有人怀疑到我头上。”  
横山听到村上的名字，吞了吞口水，但没有开口。  
“我可是连竹本的面都没见过呢。”筱田似乎很满意自己的论调，咧开嘴笑了，他的上门牙缺了一颗，笑起来会漏风，发出令人不快的嘶嘶声。  
“那小野纱织呢？”横山又问，他吐字清晰，声线平缓，就好像身上被开了好几个洞的人不是他。  
埋在横山肌肉中的刀刃又深了几分，垂直的军刀歪向了一边，将肌肉纹理拦腰截断，更多的血液渗了出来，横山咬紧牙关，吞下了一声痛呼。无需筱田开口，他就知道自己猜对了。  
“闭嘴！”筱田咬牙切齿地说，扁平的五官纠到了一起，脸憋得通红，像个被捏爆的橙子，“你没资格叫她的名字！”  
现在横山成功激起了筱田的反应，如果这里是警局，那横山会说这是一场成功的审讯，但如今他正浑身是血地蜷缩在肮脏的水泥地上，半边脸紧贴着地面，分不清脸颊上黏糊糊的血液属于自己还是那个被分尸的可怜人。  
“这把刀就是杀害小野的凶器吧，你割开她喉咙的时候，也是这幅表情么？”横山又说，惊讶于自己还有激怒筱田的勇气。  
筱田低吼了一句，拔出了军刀，曲起膝盖，狠狠踢了横山一脚。筱田的力气不大，但横山柔软的腹部毫无防备，猛然被坚硬的膝盖骨一顶，横山疼得蜷缩了起来。  
“我是帮她摆脱苦海……”筱田喘着气，刚才的动作好像耗尽了他全部的力气，“与其活着被竹本他们利用，还不如由我来给个痛快。”  
横山咬着牙，压下胃部的翻腾。他仔细回味了筱田的话，很快抓住了“摆脱苦海”和“竹本他们”两个关键词。  
看样子筱田杀害小野纱织并不是出于憎恨，从他提到小野的语气猜测，他和小野纱织关系匪浅，很有可能是恋人或血亲一类的亲密关系。而筱田说竹本利用小野，用的是复数，说明不仅是竹本龙一，夫人佳子可能也参与其中。  
“说得再怎么漂亮，也改变不了你杀了她的事实。”横山毫不留情地说。腹部的钝痛逐渐消退了，失血让他头晕目眩，四肢像是被人拆开又装了回去，好在筱田只是为了造成最大的疼痛，并没下杀手，稍浅些的割伤已经不再流血，横山试着挪动了一下，疼痛不是不能忍受。  
“你们警察光会说风凉话！法律根本就是为了竹本这种虚伪的家伙存在的！”筱田喊道，“纱织她，姐姐她受罪的时候警察根本帮不了她！”  
横山心中一动，他看过小野纱织的档案，她父母早亡，有一个同母异父的兄弟，但在她大学时也去世了，难道筱田就是那个‘已经死了的’弟弟？  
“你说竹本利用小野，但她早就从出版社辞职了，有什么值得竹本利用的？”横山不懂声色地逼问，将体重移到没受伤的左前臂上，很好，再加把劲，他对自己说。  
“哈哈哈，说得好！但姐姐从出版社辞职就是为了当竹本的枪手。那个色大叔根本没有任何文学素养，写出来的东西狗屁不通，要不是姐姐，他连杂志社都进不了。”  
筱田停下来喘了口气，额头上沁出了一串汗珠，瘦弱的胸口剧烈起伏着，一丝透明的唾液顺着半张的嘴角流了下来。  
横山回想起小野纱织的档案，她大学时拿过文学新人奖，但毕业后却在杂志社当了校对，失去了创作的机会，并且几年后就辞职了，如果她一开始就是竹本龙一的枪手，那么这些奇怪的举动就变得容易理解了。  
“但这也是小野自己的决定吧。”横山说，试图引出更多线索。  
“竹本那家伙，完全把姐姐迷住了，说赚够了钱就娶她，结果全是谎话，最后竟然娶了佳子，姐姐为此自杀了两次，你们这些满口正义的警察又在哪里？”筱田终于喘够了，再次恶狠狠地开口道。横山发现他说话时喉头会不自然地抽动，加上他急促的呼吸，那都是哮喘病人的特征。  
“小野完全可以揭发竹本的勒索，但她选择不那么做，从杂志社辞职，恐怕是想彻底断了跟竹本的联系吧。”横山仔细观察着筱田的面部表情，试图寻找逃离的机会，现在横山趴着的地方离仓库大门不到50米，不是跑不过去的距离。  
“如果只是这样，那倒算了，但竹本却对姐姐做了不可原谅的事。”筱田压低了声音，他拨开了自己汗湿的头发，露出有些下垂的眼角，仔细看去，与小野纱织倒有几分相似。  
横山咬了咬嘴唇，除了肩胛骨的伤口，其他皮外伤似乎都停止了流血，他动了动腿，筱田没有选择刺伤他的腿可能是最大的失误。横山的配枪早就被筱田搜走了，小巧的格洛克正躺在筱田脚边，后者沉浸在对小野纱织的回忆中，没有注意到横山的缓缓伸向配枪的手指。  
“所以你杀了竹本一家，是为了给姐姐报仇？”很好，继续说下去，横山想，伸直的指尖差一点就能碰到配枪了。  
“姐姐本已下定决心与竹本不再往来，但她发现自己怀孕了，竹本知道这个消息后，竟然将姐姐囚禁起来，强迫她生下孩子。”筱田的声音由于愤怒而发着抖，他直视着前方，好像说出竹本的名字是对他莫大的折磨。  
横山从筱田的只言片语中拼凑出了大部分真相，佑也很可能并不是夫人佳子所生，而是小野纱织与竹本龙一的儿子。突然出现一个孩子，佳子不可能被蒙在鼓里，如果筱田所说不假，很显然她也参与了囚禁小野一事。  
横山的指尖终于碰到了冰凉的金属，他曲起中指，轻轻将格洛克往自己的方向拨了拨。他大气也不敢出，身上的割伤也完全感觉不到疼，所有的精力都集中在了左手上。  
“横山！别耍小聪明！”筱田突然叫道，但事到如今，即使被发现，横山也无法收手了。他索性蹬了蹬没受伤的双腿，利用背部的力量往前挪去，将格洛克紧紧握在手中。横山没有抬头看筱田，他咬咬牙，忍住右肩的疼痛，将身体撑了起来，一刻不停地往大门的方向跑去。  
筱田唯一的武器只有那把军刀，横山现在有了枪，也许能制服对方。黑头发的巡查长迈开长腿，长年的外勤让他在危机下也能冷静思考，极强的身体素质也为他的成功逃离增加了一些胜算。  
横山绕过一条横贯在路中央的断腿，由于失血，他的视线有些模糊，重心也不稳，不小心竟踩在了断腿的脚腕上，咔嚓一声，松脆的胫骨被踩断了。横山没时间可怜这个倒霉蛋，他知道一旦失去这个机会，自己的下场很可能与断腿的主人一样。幸好，筱田没想到横山还能有力气逃跑，追赶的动作慢了一拍，现在横山离仓库大门只有不到10米的距离了。  
横山猛地撞上了紧闭的大门，他的右手使不上力，左手又握着枪，一时竟推不开沉重的铁门。  
“该死的！”横山咒骂一句，没一会儿的功夫，筱田已经追了上来，他伸手捏住横山的右肩，手指狠狠掐进外翻的肌肉，剧烈的疼痛让横山几乎要痛呼出声。  
“横山巡查长，是我太天真了，没想到你还有逃跑的力气。”筱田说，一把抢过横山的配枪，黑洞洞的枪口抵住了横山的后脑，“村上君的男朋友就跟他一样叫人讨厌。”  
“筱田，别给自己又添一条杀害警官的罪名。”  
“闭嘴！”筱田给枪上了膛，他的动作十分熟练，看样子对枪械很是熟悉，“再见了，横山巡查长。”  
完了。横山闭上眼睛，等待即将到来的枪声。  
但他等来的意料中的疼痛，而是仓库大门从外被拉开的吱呀声，横山睁开眼，村上焦急的面容出现在了刺目的光线中。  
他一定是死了，不然怎么会看到村上的脸呢？横山浑浑噩噩地想，村上离得那么近，他能看到对方被风吹乱的刘海，微微瞪大的眼睛，还有鼻梁上被眼镜压住的红印，一切都真实得不可思议。  
“谁？！”  
“Yoko，小心！”  
横山感到自己被推向了一边，随后便想起了一声枪响，有什么温热的液体溅到了横山的脸颊，模糊的视野被血红色填满了，他下意识地伸出手，却什么也没抓住。  
一具温热的躯体摔进横山怀里，硬邦邦的后背毫不留情地撞上了他的肋骨，把肺里的空气都挤了出来，也许这就是为什么横山发现自己无法呼吸。怀里的人正嘶嘶地抽着气，发出一阵模糊的呻吟，横山能看见棕色的发旋，发根已经长出了一些黑色，蓬松的头发让横山想起小时候养过的宠物狗。现在那颗脑袋在他胸口蹭了蹭，缓缓抬起头来，一双泛着雾气的圆眼睛亮晶晶的，横山能在其中看见自己的倒影。  
那样的一双眼睛，不是村上又是谁呢。  
“Hina——！”  
横山终于找回了自己的声音，那双巧克力的眼睛在听见他的呼喊后微微眯了起来，弯弯的眼角是横山最喜欢的样子。


	9. Chapter 9

“人在压力之下总能发挥十二分实力呢。”  
村上这么说的时候，横山正在赶结案报告，暖洋洋的客厅内弥漫着咖啡的香气，村上抱着千酱，斜躺在地毯上晒太阳，对一脸严肃的横山说了这么一句。  
“恩？”横山盯着电脑屏幕，头也不抬地回了一句，手机上下翻飞，把键盘敲得啪啪作响。  
“就连最不擅长写报告的Yoko，为了截止日也能出口成章。”村上说，轻快的语调略带些笑意。  
“抓住凶手那刻案子就算圆满结束了。”横山终于打完了一段，停下来歇口气，“结案报告根本就是浪费时间。”  
村上被横山孩子气的表情逗笑了，他撑起身子，趴在他腹部的千酱不满地叫了一声，顺势滚了下来，往厨房的方向去了。村上抚平了被猫儿弄皱的下摆，拿起茶几上的马克杯，漫不经心地吹了口气，然后递给横山。  
“好了，别抱怨了，再过不久就是连休，到时候可以好好睡上一天。”村上说，握住横山的右手，开始揉捏起后者布满老茧的掌心。他的力道不轻不重，灵巧的手指缓解了掌心的酸疼，横山啜了口咖啡，舒服地叹了口气。  
“连休在家睡觉太浪费了。”横山说，啧了啧嘴，滚烫的咖啡让他从胃开始暖了起来，略涩的口感正是他喜欢的。  
“那不如来个短途游怎么样？像温泉那样的。”村上提议，他看上去兴趣十足，眉毛微微上扬，嘴唇不自觉地撅了起来，仿佛在思考旅行去处。  
村上的嘴唇湿漉漉的，大概是刚喝过饮料的缘故，在午后阳光中发出粉色的光泽，像是在邀吻。横山放下杯子，凑上去吻住了它们，柔软的唇瓣尝起来有股香甜的奶味，横山忍不住吸吮了几下，紧贴在一起的粘膜发出黏糊糊的响声。  
村上狠狠捏了捏横山的掌心，又酸又疼的感觉让后者皱起了眉头，一开始横山还不愿离开，村上不得不又捏了几下，黑头发的警员才挪开了脑袋。  
“你喝了什么？好甜。”横山没话找话地问。  
“别转移话题。”村上皱了皱鼻子，他的嘴角还沾着透明的唾液，让他嫌弃的表情少了分说服力，“说好了，下次的连休去温泉。”  
“我可没答应啊。”横山说，耸了耸肩，作出一副无辜的表情，与他犀利的眉眼很不相配。  
村上放下横山的右手，摊开手掌勾了勾，后者乖乖地把左手也伸了出去，村上开始揉捏起右手掌心僵硬的肌肉。他索性盘腿坐在了地毯上，脸颊离横山的大腿不过几寸的距离。  
“亲都让你亲了，别赖账。”村上哪会看不出横山是故意装傻，他没有停下按摩的动作，睫毛随着他的动作轻轻扇动着，横山想不出还有什么比眼前的光景更让人安心的了。

村上是被生生疼醒的。大腿又胀又痛，裤腿被血浸湿，黏糊糊地贴在皮肤上，但他感觉不到任何温度，本该带有体温的血液像是冰一样冷。他将眼睛睁开一条缝，视野里充满了炫目的白，村上花了好一会儿才反应过来那是横山的脖子，侧颈的痣十分熟悉，白得透明的皮肤下能看见青色的血管，微微凸了出来。  
“……Yoko？”村上试探性地叫了一句，他听不见自己的声音，不知是耳朵还是声带出了问题。  
村上感到面前的喉结动了动，后背被紧紧搂住了，他往前一靠，直直撞进了横山的怀里。  
“啧啧啧，我该夸你们感情好么？”一个冷嘲热讽的声音从头顶传来，软绵绵的语调有些耳熟，村上的脑袋浑浑噩噩的，好一会儿才反应过来这是道具助理筱田的声音。村上艰难地转过脖子，发现自己正坐在脏兮兮的水泥地上，左腿扭曲成奇怪的姿势，筱田那张毫无特色的脸在一片昏暗中十分显眼。  
“筱田！”横山咬牙切齿的声音从身后传来，村上注意到筱田的手上正把玩着一把格洛克，纯黑的枪身、精致的枪管，毫无疑问是横山的配枪。  
尽管大腿一抽一抽地疼，村上还是迅速掌握了眼下的状况。横山失踪后，手机GPS信号也被屏蔽了，村上从情报贩子那儿知晓了横山正在调查的线索，他没时间等搜查一课出警便独自一人赶到这儿，正好见到筱田向横山开了一枪，村上来不及多想，用身体将横山从筱田的枪口前推开。好在村上已经把具体地点告诉了厚田，现在只能祈祷搜查一课的行动速度够快了。  
“村上君，没想到你还能找到这儿。”筱田继续说，“我本以为你只是个混饭吃的警察呢，没想到还有两下子。”  
“我们还没熟到谈工作的程度吧。”村上轻声说，努力压下吃痛的抽气声，他试图忽略腿上的伤口，皮肤下的血管正在不断跳动，村上希望子弹别打得太深才好。  
“只不过是个小巡查，脾气倒不小，我最讨厌你们这些自诩清高的家伙。”筱田吐了口唾沫，“你也是，竹本龙一也是。”  
从横山紧皱着的眉头，村上就已经猜出了大半。竹本一家恐怕就是死于筱田之手。  
“别给自己的丧心病狂找借口。你不但杀了小野纱织和竹本一家，还伪造证据，试图嫁祸现役警员，你早就不是为了报仇，而是为了满足一己私欲罢了。”横山冷冷地说，视线不断在村上和筱田间移动着。冷静下来，他对自己说，好好想一想，怎么才能脱身？  
“是姐姐执迷不悟，只认准竹本一个。”筱田咬牙切齿地说，嘴角歪向一边，让他看上去十分疯狂。对一个能独自实行缜密杀人计划的凶手而言，他的话过于多了。  
“于是你便杀了她？”村上喃喃地问，压在大腿伤口上的手渐渐使不上力，粘稠的红色从指缝中漏了出来，失血让他四肢麻木，村上知道自己坚持不了太久了。  
“对姐姐来说，也许死了反而是种解脱呢。”筱田望向上方，但天空被仓库天花板挡住了，只有丑陋的钢筋，像一张嘲笑着的嘴。  
“哼，别撒谎了。”横山插嘴道，他将自己的手覆盖在村上的手背上，增加了伤口的压力，减缓了流血的速度。他们的手都是冰凉的，横山的手指插进了村上湿腻腻的指缝，变成了十指相扣的姿势。  
要是平时也能这样多好啊，村上不合时宜地想。  
“小野纱织脖子上的伤口是由一系列深浅不一的刺伤造成的，大多是皮外伤，致命的是一道刺穿动脉的割伤。那些伤口都是死前造成的，法医认为小野死前遭受了巨大的痛苦。”横山的声线没有丝毫起伏，他复述了一遍法医报告的内容，“你根本不是错手杀了小野，而是早有预谋。”  
筱田转过头来，嘴角的笑意消失了，眼角微微泛出了红色。  
“没有人比我更爱姐姐了，但她却对可恶的竹本死心塌地，连自己的儿子都拱手送人，愚蠢的女人！”筱田尖叫道，脖子都憋红了，上下蠕动的喉结向外突出，看上去很是骇人。  
横山没有说话，他微微低下头，将下巴抵在村上的头顶，空闲的手在村上腰间摸索了一番，终于找到了那把枪。刚才搂着村上的时候，他就发现对方腰间藏着武器，这让他们有了制服筱田的筹码。  
“半自动左轮，7发子弹，唔，将就着用吧。”横山用几不可闻的声音说，要不是村上后背正靠着前者的胸口，能感到横山说话时胸口的震动，他一定觉得自己幻听了。  
“你准备怎么做？”村上轻声问道，抬起头，对上了横山玻璃珠一般黑色眼睛。  
“筱田手里的格洛克还有3发子弹，但那是自动的，左轮发射的速度比不上。”横山望向村上湿漉漉的下垂眼，睫毛上沾染了几滴干涸的血液，在昏暗的光线下竟有些反光，他回想起那个懒洋洋的下午，村上也是这么看着他，一股没来由的自信从胸口升起，“要想办法转移他的注意力。”  
村上眯了眯眼，这是他思考时的惯常动作。筱田对姐姐小野纱织有着异常的迷恋，甚至不惜扮成她的样子，也许他能利用这一点。  
“交给我吧。”村上这么说，腿上的枪伤还在渗血，但他没时间考虑那些了。他也是个习惯单独行动的人，与横山嫌别人拖后腿不同，村上除了自己，谁也不相信。所以无论多危险的潜入搜查，他总是坚持独自前去。要说怕不怕，村上承认自己每次都怕得要死，但现在不同了，横山也在这儿呢。  
村上慢慢移动着重心，这么个简单的动作就让他出了一身冷汗，汗珠顺着脖子一直流到锁骨，在骨骼的凹陷处转了个弯，流进了衣领。被汗水浸润的皮肤又疼又痒，但村上却不敢伸手去擦。他闭上眼，深深吸了口气，再睁开的时候，棕色的眼珠闪烁着坚定的光，那是下定决心的眼神，村上不是个轻易下决心的人，但一旦决定了就不会改变。  
“也许真相并不如你所想。”村上轻声说，语调柔和，与他紧皱着眉头的表情很不相称，“纱织从没忘记过你。”  
筱田的笑声停下了，将脸转向村上。他有一双与小野纱织十分相似的眼睛，圆润的轮廓显得有些女气，加上筱田瘦弱的身材，让他看上去比实际年龄小了几岁。这般长相，学生时代恐怕少不了被欺负。  
“你知道些什么？”筱田开口道，压低了手臂，格洛克黑洞洞的枪口指向了地面。  
“小野纱织死后警方调查过她的公寓，在梳妆台的抽屉下面发现了一叠书信，你该知道那是什么。”村上继续说，他的声音听上去比平时更哑，像是个烟不离手的老烟枪，尽管他是从不抽烟的。  
“我写给她的第一封信是我们分开后第二年。”筱田眯起了眼睛，像是在回忆什么美好的经历。  
“当然了，”村上回答，“每封信都被保存得很好，装在最初的信封里，邮戳都还没褪色呢。”  
横山没有将目光从筱田身上移开，他正在寻找突袭的好时机。作为本案的搜查警员，他十分肯定搜查一课没有调查过小野纱织的公寓，当然也不会发现什么书信，村上的说法多半是瞎编的，也只有村上能把谎言说得如此令人信服，连横山都差点相信他了。  
“真的？”筱田往前探了探脖子，似乎想知道更多细节，“与姐姐分开的几年简直是地狱。我们从出生起就没分开过，就算遇到再多不幸，我们也总是手牵手一起面对。”  
村上舔了舔嘴唇，试图给干裂的嘴角带去一丝湿润。  
“收养纱织的家庭不愿意她跟以前的亲人有太多联系。”村上继续说，他已经成功吸引了筱田的注意力。再加把劲，村上告诉自己。  
“那群家伙也该死！”筱田凶巴巴地说，举起格洛克，示威般地挥了挥，似乎觉得还不够解气，他朝天开了一枪，“砰”地一声闷响，在封闭的仓库中激起了一阵回音。  
突如其来的枪响让村上吓了一跳，但他及时压下了自己的惊讶，连肩膀都没动一下。要不是他眉心不自然的抽动，横山都要怀疑刚才的枪声是自己的臆想。  
还有两发子弹。  
“筱田，不想听听纱织给你的回信吗？”  
“她写了回信？”筱田问，眉毛挑得老高，惊讶地瞪大了眼睛。  
“每封都有。”村上用一种安抚性的语气地说，“她写了自己如何想念与你在一起的日子。也写了学校的趣事、小说的灵感等等，我猜你们一定是无话不谈的，对吧？”  
“当然了！姐姐没有什么事是不能告诉我的。”筱田摆出一副炫耀似的表情，像个展示自己心爱玩具的孩子，“你能想象我发现她和竹本的关系时是什么心情吗！”  
“哪个女孩没犯过错呢？”村上与横山交换了一个眼神，他们的机会就快到了，“一开始她真的相信竹本龙一会娶她，甚至未婚先孕，没想到竹本不但利用她帮自己写稿，连孩子也要抢走。”  
“如果我在的话，姐姐就不会遇到那么多不幸了，我会保护她的……”  
“保护她的方式就是成为她吗？”村上突然插了一句，筱田的喃喃自语戛然而止，瘦弱的青年不可思议地看向村上，好像第一次认识他。他显得如此惊讶，以至于握着格洛克的手都松了开来。  
横山不会放过这个机会。  
黑发巡查长抽出了村上腰间的那把左轮，同时松开了覆盖在村上大腿伤口上的手，沾满血液的手掌又湿又滑，但他拉开保险的动作一点都没减慢，很快他便将左轮手枪对准了筱田。横山微微侧过头，花了两秒钟瞄准，随后毫不犹豫地开了枪。  
左轮子弹划破了空气，直直地向筱田的右肩飞去。筱田没想到横山还有武器，尽管被村上的话吸引了注意力，但他还是下意识地弯下腰，子弹从他的脸颊边擦过，打在了身后的集装箱上，铁板被砸出了一个深坑。  
横山啧了啧嘴，低声咒骂了一句，但他没时间犹豫，一旦亮出了武器，除了制服筱田，他们没有其他逃路了。  
尽管肩胛骨的伤口仍在渗血，但撕裂般的疼痛已经变成了隐隐的钝痛，横山甚至感觉不到疼痛，脑海中只剩下一个念头，他得让他们平安离开。  
筱田试图直起腰，但右腿深深陷进了变形的铁板中，一时竟拔不出来。横山猛地站了起来，迈开腿，缩短了自己与筱田的距离。筱田身材瘦弱，除了格洛克里的两发子弹，几乎没有防御能力。黑发巡查长翻转左手，枪托狠狠砸在了筱田的额角上。后者尖叫一声，前额立刻出现了一道血痕。  
“混蛋！”筱田吃痛地捂住额角，恶狠狠地咒骂道，“别以为我不会开枪杀人！子弹可不长眼睛！”  
砰地一声，格洛克的枪口闪出细微的火光，从村上的角度看不清两人搏斗的情况，冷不丁的枪声让他的胃抽搐了一下，老天，中枪的千万别是横山。  
事实证明，老天还是很眷顾村上的。筱田扣下扳机的瞬间，横山擒住了他的手腕，向上一提，本来正对前方的枪口转向了头顶，子弹向着天花板呼啸而去。  
还有一发子弹。  
横山踩上了一块摇摇欲坠的铁板，随后曲起膝盖，利用惯性，将筱田按倒在地。坚硬的膝盖骨毫不留情地压在筱田的肋骨上，横山将体重完全移到右膝，他几乎能感到脆弱的肋骨被挤压发出的噼啪声。筱田痛苦地张开嘴，但却没发出任何叫声，只有粗重的呼吸声，像是肺里的空气被硬挤了出来，嘶嘶的声音不像是人类能发出的，听上去叫人毛骨悚然。  
疼？窒息？横山才不管这些，他将手中的左轮咬在嘴里，半自动手枪的优势完全体现了出来，没拉开保险便不用担心走火。双手一旦被解放，横山立刻捏住筱田的太阳穴，将对方的后脑在坚硬的地面上狠狠敲击了一下，再一下。然后是拳头，突出的骨节精准地打在筱田的鼻梁上，鼻梁骨似乎断了，鼻梁上很快出现了一大片青紫，粘稠的血液从鼻孔中流了出来。  
“横山！我不在乎多杀一个，你也不在乎吗？！”  
当然不在乎。横山漫不经心地想，筱田实在太啰嗦了一些，他只得狠狠揍了后者的嘴角，巨大的冲击力将对方的牙床都震松了，更多的血流了出来。横山听不见任何声音，他好像沉入了大海，随着波浪一起一伏，一切都像是慢动作，筱田的面容慢慢扭曲了起来，最后变成了转动的漩涡。意外地，横山一点都不觉得冷，他能清楚感到血液的流动，温暖的液体从心脏流向四肢百骸，像一张毯子将他包裹了起来。  
“……Yoko、Yoko！”村上从背后环住横山，制止了后者机械般的动作。筱田早就没了挣扎的力气，只能躺在那儿喘气，握着格洛克的手也松了开来，最后那发子弹终究没能派上用场。  
村上清楚地记得第一次见到横山这幅模样时的情景。那是在换妻俱乐部肮脏的厕所，横山也是这样将犯人压倒在地，不断落下的拳头好像要把犯人置之死地。也许横山真的是想将他们活活打死，村上对此没有意见。他唯一会阻止横山的理由，只是不想让后者面对内审部的审问罢了。  
“Yoko，停下吧。”村上说。  
横山停下了揍人的动作，捏紧的拳头也松开了，手指关节被磕破了，变得又红又肿，手背上沾满了血液，不知是筱田的还是他自己的。黑发巡查长闭了闭眼，转过头来看村上，黑色的刘海被汗水浸湿了，嘴唇也沾上了血迹，变得鲜红，配上横山惨白的肤色，宛如恶鬼一般。  
村上伸手将横山口中的左轮手枪取了出来，金属枪身上满是粘稠的唾液，但村上毫不介意地将它重新塞回腰间。然后弯下腰，从筱田身边拿走了那把原属于横山的格洛克，确认其中还有一颗子弹后才交给横山。  
“Hina？”横山喃喃道，随后又重复了一遍，“Hina。”  
“我在这儿呢。”村上安慰似地说，“来吧，我们得离开这儿。厚田组长他们应该快到了。”  
横山点点头，从筱田身上站了起来。失血和疲劳带来的眩晕让他一时没有站稳，村上没有跟着站起来，大腿的枪伤让他没法走动，刚才他是硬拖着伤腿爬过来的，身后的地面留下了一道蜿蜒的鲜红，有点像拖拽尸体的痕迹。  
远处果真传来了警笛声，村上从没觉得那刺耳的声音有如此安抚人心的作用。  
“……别以为你们能全身而退……”筱田在地上蠕动了一下，嘶嘶地开口道。  
“闭嘴。”横山踢了踢筱田的腹部，像踢一块碍眼的石子。  
“你已经没有抵抗的余地了。”村上冷静地回答，筱田直到现在还能有如此自信叫人佩服，同时也让他产生了隐隐的不安。从他对筱田的了解来看，后者只是个有恋姐情节的青年，也许他会在盛怒之下杀死最爱的姐姐，但小野纱织的伤口明显带有犹豫，而仅仅一周后，他就能残忍地杀死竹本一家，并通过监控录像和凶器试图嫁祸给村上吗？筱田能独自做到如此缜密的计划吗？  
村上张了张嘴，想问个清楚，但仓库大门被撞开了，已经变形的插销终于完全断裂开来，哐当一声，沉重的门锁掉在地上，扬起了一小片灰尘。  
“喂！村上君！横山！”仓岛的声音从门口传来，高大的警员率先钻了进来，被刺鼻的血腥味呛了一口，“还活着吗！”  
横山嗤笑一声，仓岛进入搜查一课比他早几年，平时总是以前辈自居，但却怎么也习惯不了触目惊心的犯罪现场。而现在横山他们如今的模样恐怕不比尸体好上多少。哦对了，他们身边确实有一具尸体，还是被肢解的，希望仓岛的胃能经受得住。  
有几个制服警跟着仓岛一起跑了进来，他们都穿着防弹衣，端着枪，横山向他们挥了挥手。  
“谢天谢地，你们都活着，也没缺胳膊少腿……”仓岛的话在看到横山和村上的伤口后顿住了，他们一个伤在肩膀，一个伤在大腿，虽算不上缺胳膊少腿，但这话说出来仍然显得别扭。他只得尴尬地扯扯嘴角，对着无线电咕哝了一句，让急救队把担架抬进来。  
村上紧绷的神经终于放松了下来，他这才感觉到大腿还是一抽一抽地疼，这下一定会留疤了，以后恐怕都得穿不透明的丝袜了，他突然冒出这个不合时宜的想法。  
“这就是真正的凶手？”仓岛问，用脚尖蹭了蹭筱田的手指。  
“恩，筱田律，小野纱织同母异父的兄弟。杀人动机是情杀和报仇。”横山简单地说，急救队员将止血带绑在了他的锁骨下方，但他一点都没感到疼。  
“这次你可没留情啊。”仓岛感叹了一句，但语气里却没多少责怪，“组长又要写十几页澄清报告了。”  
横山不在意地耸耸肩，不料却牵动了伤口，被急救队的姑娘狠狠数落了一番。但横山的注意力完全被村上吸引了，后者正咬着嘴唇，将伤腿放到医疗担架上。急救队员剪开了村上的休闲裤，总是定期清理的小腿显得很光滑，健康的小麦色肤色被染成了红色，血液在皮肤表面扩散开来，像精心绘制的画作。  
“人在压力之下总会发挥十二分实力呢。”横山突然没头没脑地说。  
“什么？”仓岛放下手机，凑了过来，但横山却没有看他。  
村上没有听漏横山的话，他抬起头，略带惊讶地瞥了横山一眼。圆圆的眼睛微微瞪大了，眼角下垂的角度恰到好处，显得十分无辜，煽动着的睫毛仿佛能反射阳光。横山回想起监控录像中的眼睛，轮廓不够圆，眼角拉得太长了，双眼皮也没这么深，他怎么会认错呢？  
村上立刻便理解了横山的意思。他轻轻勾起嘴角，那不是个他惯常的、讨好的笑容，而是带着自信和些许耍赖的意味。  
‘你可别赖账啊。’村上用嘴型说。

筱田也被抬上了担架，手铐将他的手腕与担架连在了一起，他一边呻吟一边蠕动着身体，似乎不愿就此被带走。  
“喂……姐姐在信里还写了什么？”筱田扯住了村上的袖口，艰难地问道。  
“我忘了。”村上缩回了手，好像在躲瘟疫似的，他的语气早就没了先前的柔和，反倒显得不耐烦起来。  
“如果我在的话，一定会保护她的……”  
“但杀死她的人是你。不是竹本，也不是她自己，而是号称最爱她的你。”村上打断了筱田的喃喃自语，冷冰冰的眼神几乎是残酷的。  
“死才是解脱！”  
“事到如今，小野纱织是怎么想的没人知道了。”村上摇摇头，“就算你扮成了她的样子，也无法了解她的内心。”  
筱田还想反驳，但担架已经被抬了起来，他只来得及用几乎听不见的音量说了一句。  
“……村上君，你不知道自己有多招人怨恨。”

======================================================

横山巡查长现在正像个懦夫那样站在病房前，透过百叶窗的缝隙，他能看见病房内的情况，村上正躺在唯一一张病床上看书，术后的点滴已经撤去了，尽管肤色苍白，但村上看上去精神不错。  
横山努力回想他们上一次正常对话是什么时候。对筱田对质的时候肯定不能算，他们都被失血弄糊涂了，除了活着离开那鬼地方的念头外什么都无法思考。审讯室当然也不行，那时候横山一定是吃错了药，现在想起来，他恨不得把当时的自己拉出来掐死。再往前是什么时候呢？妈的，他想不起来了。  
这就是为什么光荣负伤的横山巡查长在村上的病房外站了足足半小时，却连门也不敢敲。他该怎么跟村上打招呼？  
‘Hina，好点了吗？’——不，太普通了。  
‘我订了温泉，等你出院了就去。’——是不是太单刀直入了？  
‘抱歉我说了混蛋话，别甩了我。’——听上去更混蛋了。  
横山深深叹了口气，他像个第一个约会的毛头小子，在心里设想了一百种可能的情况，但却找不到一个满意的答案。  
“横山君，如果你只是过来叹气的，我劝你还是换个地方。”村上的声音从门缝里传了出来，横山反应了几秒才发现对方是在对自己说话。村上是从什么时候发现自己站在门口的？这太丢脸了，横山感到自己脸颊一热，事到如今，他也无处可逃了，黑发青年抹了把脸，推开门走了进去。  
“下午好啊。”村上率先打了招呼，他语调轻快，但横山不确定这是不是装的。  
“下午好。”横山只得重复了村上的话，他慢吞吞地挪到病床前，与一身病号服的村上不同，已经出院的他穿了简单的T恤，肩上的绷带还没拆，为了防止骨头移位，受伤的手被吊在胸前，这让横山很不自在。  
“术后观察期已经过了，不出意外的话三天后就能出院了。”村上合上书，自顾自地开口道，“别杵在那儿了，坐吧。”  
横山立刻照办了，话说回来，村上怎么知道自己想问什么？  
“你那时候是挺混蛋的，不过那种证据确凿的情况，也没其他办法可想了。”村上继续说，“审讯室虽然睡不好，总比在外面被人干掉要强。”  
村上的语调十分平缓，似乎在说别人的事，但横山却如坐针毡，没说出口的道歉梗在喉头，仿佛一根恼人的鱼刺，刺得他生疼。  
“对了，腿上的手术是微创，已经可以沾水了。”  
“呃，什么？”横山终于说出了今天的第二句话，但一出口马上后悔了。简直像个傻瓜。  
“我的意思是，”村上顿了顿，“温泉旅行不用延期。”  
横山惊讶地抬起头，正对上那双闪烁着恶作剧光芒的眼睛。  
“Hina，你是怎么知道……？”  
“不想让我知道，就别在病房外说那些话啊。”村上低低地笑了，横山的举动傻得可爱，要是让警局的小伙子知道英明神武的横山巡查长在医院走廊上自言自语些叫人害羞的话，不知道要惊掉多少下巴。  
现在横山的脸颊不只是发烫，而是憋成了鲜亮的粉色。  
“Yoko，遇事首先选择不相信的习惯，我也是一样的。”村上捏了捏横山挂在胸前的手腕，他的手掌很粗糙，但摩擦过横山皮肤的感觉却意外地让人安心，“这不是什么罪过。”  
“……对我来说，不相信你就算得上大罪了。”  
村上忍不住笑出了声，横山从哪儿学来的情话？尽管横山没有保证会无条件相信他，但对村上而言，这就足够了。  
“好啦，说点有趣的吧。”村上转变了话题，“听说竹本的案子马上要开庭了？公诉人还是锦户先生？”  
“恩，来拿资料的时候见过一次。”  
“锦户先生看资料很仔细，证物的漏洞还是他发现的呢。”村上说到兴奋处，忍不住坐直了身体，被褥上的书差点掉了下来，“他虽是公诉人，观察力一点都不比现役警员差呢。”  
横山不在意地嗯了一声，将书放到床头柜上，顺手掖了掖被脚。他微微噘着嘴，本就厚实的嘴唇看上去更突出了，像个生闷气的男孩儿。  
他当然不会看见村上诡计得逞的笑容了。

END


	10. Mr and Mrs Yokoyama

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 老横36岁生日快乐！这篇番外就当做生贺好了，虽然跟生日梗没什么联系，不过老横可是把好处都占尽了。  
> 车预警。

5点差10分。  
横山巡查长写完最后一行字，把写完的表格放在一叠文件的最上面，然后用保温杯压住。横山花了些时间整理办公桌，把散落的中性笔收好、废纸扔进垃圾桶、拔下电源，他看上去心情不错，甚至哼起了不成调的曲子。  
这是个可爱的黄昏，太阳还没下山，夕阳透过百叶窗，将冷色调的办公室染成了温暖的橙色。  
“横山前辈今天要准时下班吗？”藤堂问，她还埋头于报告，打字的动作一点都没慢下来。  
横山漫不经心地点点头，权当回答。当然得准时下班，新干线发车时间是晚上7点半，他可不想错过。这是个小长假前的周五，横山又请了两天假，这样就有了五天的假期，对温泉旅行还说最好不过了。  
“诶？横山前辈这次假期有特殊安排？”听到了两人对话的清水停下了整体档案的动作，自顾自加入了对话。横山是个工作狂，从清水进入搜查一课开始，他从未见横山在任何假期有特别安排，就连新年也不会多请一天假，这次的请假完全出乎了他的意料。  
“跟人约了去旅行。”横山难得没有忽略清水，反而耐心地开口解释，凶巴巴的横山巡查长也有如此春风化雨的时候，清水吓得狠狠拧了自己的大腿一把。  
“哎呦！疼！”大腿的疼痛告诉清水他不是在做梦。  
藤堂捂住嘴，低低地笑了。横山终于整理完了办公桌，他看了看表，确认自己没有忘带什么东西，驾照、信用卡，以防万一还有警员证。很好，一样不少。  
“我先走了。严叔回来的话，替我告诉他内申报告都已经提交了。”横山站起来，他没有穿上西服外套，反正旅行时没必要套上那许多，也就懒得带回去了。  
“玩得开心——”藤堂拖长了调子，半心半意地说，她又开始敲击起键盘，与横山不同，她今晚注定要加班了。  
不巧的是，横山没听见藤堂的祝福，他走得那么快，急促的脚步声很快消失在了走廊外。  
“看来横山前辈是太久没休假了，跑得这么快简直像逃难。”也只有等横山离开了，清水才敢调侃一句。  
“新婚当然归心似箭啦。”藤堂嘟囔道。  
“藤堂君，你了说什么？”  
“没什么。”藤堂压下了嘴角的笑意，“我可是听见你吐槽前辈了，请我喝热巧克力我就不向他告密。”  
清水夸张地尖叫一声，抓起钱包往茶水间跑去。如果他能看见自己狼狈的样子，他会发现自己跑出办公室的样子比横山更像逃难。

“一次这么多就行了，别给它吃猫罐头。”村上吩咐道，往猫粮盆里倒了约三分之二的干猫粮，千酱撒娇似地蹭了蹭他的裤腿，将脑袋伸进盆里，嘎吱嘎吱地吃起来。  
“好的，不能吃猫罐头。”丸山重复了一遍，在摊开的手册上刷刷写了几笔。从他掌心的缝隙可以看见手册藏青色的封面和樱花浮雕，也只有丸山能在警察手册上写下类似‘不能吃猫罐头’之类的话吧。  
“你重复一遍注意事项给我听。”村上站起来，把猫粮仔细收好，边伸懒腰边说。  
“猫砂一天清理一次；水盆任何时候都要有水；每天陪玩时间不能少于一小时；猫粮一次只能给三分之二；不能吃猫罐头。”丸山乖乖把做好的笔记读了一遍，他比村上高半个头，身材也壮实些，但站得笔挺的样子就像个背书的小学生，让人止不住发笑。  
“还有呢？”  
“呃，还有？”丸山挠了挠脑袋，苦思冥想了一番，两道眉毛一会儿抬高，一会儿纠在一起，但却怎么都想不起还有什么该注意的地方了。  
“每天要拍照片给我看。”村上毫不客气地伸手敲了敲丸山的脑门，后者痛呼一声，脸上的表情更扭曲了。  
横山推开门，就看到这幅光景。村上依靠在厨房柜台上，丸山捂着脑袋直哼哼，千酱窝在角落悠闲地享受自己的晚餐，毛茸茸的尾巴左右摇摆个不停。  
“横山君，你可来了。”丸山眼尖地发现了弯腰脱鞋的横山，忙不迭向他打招呼。谢天谢地，终于有人来分散村上的注意力了。  
“下午好，Yoko。”村上笑吟吟地说，眼角都笑得皱了起来，露出全部的虎牙。就算在场的只有丸山，他也小心地组织着词句，用“下午好”代替“欢迎回来”，在这种细节上他总是周到得叫人害怕。  
“下午好。丸山君这是怎么了？”横山怎会看不出丸山刚被村上教训了一通，之所以这么问，只是为了调侃丸山这个有趣的后辈罢了。当然了，他这番心思一点都没表现出来。  
“哈哈哈，村上君在交代我怎么照顾千酱呢。”丸山憨憨一笑，他比横山上一次见他时要胖一些，苹果肌显得更圆了，笑起来的时候嘴角有个浅浅的酒窝，显得可亲。  
村上与横山交换了一个眼神，同时笑了起来。  
“千酱是我的心肝宝贝儿，当然要交代清楚。”村上用理所应当的语气说，蹲下身将吃饱喝足了的千酱捞进怀里，捏了捏竖起的猫耳朵，千酱舒服地打了个呼噜。  
丸山投来一个求救似的目光，横山假装没有看见。  
“村上君你放心，我以人格担保，你离开的几天时间千酱一定不会出事儿的。”丸山拍着胸口保证，村上怀疑地打量了他一番，好像在衡量丸山的“人格”值不值得相信。过了好一会儿，他才不情不愿地把千酱交了出去。

====================================================

目的地算不上什么温泉名胜，坐电车大约两小时车程。周五晚上的车站异常拥挤，到处是行色匆匆的上班族，偶尔能见到提着行李的情侣，一身休闲打扮的横山和村上显得有些格格不入。村上竖起领子，试图挡住站台上呼啸而过的寒风。  
“给。”横山大步走向村上，将一罐热茶递了过来。与平时西装革履的打扮不同，他穿了高领毛衣和夹克，配条纹围巾，看上去很是斯文，谁也猜不到他是搜查一课的现役警员吧。  
易拉罐有些烫手，指尖传来的温度驱散了一些寒意，村上深深舒了口气，呼出的气体凝成了白雾，很快消散不见了。  
“买了什么？”村上问，低头看了看表，离电车进站还有两分钟，唯独这种时候他才会期望电车能别那么守时。  
“只剩下三明治了。”横山打开手中的塑料袋，其中除了三明治，还有一罐咖啡和两条水果软糖。  
村上皱了皱鼻子，他不爱吃车站便利店里干巴巴的三明治，但空虚的胃早就叫嚷开了，两小时的车程实在撑不住。他不情愿地挑了火腿芝士的，脸颊下意识地鼓了起来，微微撅起的嘴唇像是在撒娇。横山忍不住凑过去亲吻了他。  
“干什么呢！”村上被吓了一跳，绿茶罐险些滑落下来，幸好横山及时握住了他的手，将易拉罐连同村上的手一起包裹进自己的掌心。  
“又没人看到。”横山嘟囔道。露天站台一片昏暗，楼梯的阴影为他们提供了天然的遮蔽。尽管如此，村上毫不怀疑就算他们站在路灯下横山也还是会亲吻他，黑头发的警员从来不把别人的看法放在心上。  
村上还想说什么，但被缓缓驶进站台的列车打断了。  
“走吧，这儿太冷了，别冻出病来。”横山捏了捏村上的肩，主动提起皮革手提袋，向车门走去。村上只得快步跟上，无论如何，横山说得对，这儿太冷了。  
车厢内开着暖气，优先席没什么人，横山把手提袋在行李架上放好，侧身将靠窗的位置让给了村上。  
真是的，这时候反倒绅士了起来。村上想。  
一路上他们没怎么聊天，横山吃完自己的三明治后便打起了瞌睡。他太累了，整整一周都在写报告，如果只是结案报告那倒还好，但他却浪费了整整两个下午写内部审查报告，写完又改了无数次，今天下班前才好不容易完成了。由于擅自行动，横山面临内审部的调查，他本人倒是不介意，但厚田却生怕他被停职，修改了无数次的报告也是厚田的主意。  
“把外套脱了再睡，不然要感冒的。”村上轻声说，将横山摇醒，后者睁开一只眼，发出一声叹息般的呻吟。  
“我没事儿。”横山宣称，他困得眼睛都睁不开，更别说抬手脱外套了。  
村上无奈地摇摇头，横山耍赖的模样就像个难对付的男孩儿。村上见横山没有一点配合的意思，只得自己动手抬起横山的手臂，为了脱下另一只袖子，村上不得不侧过身，他们凑得那么近，村上可以闻到横山的古龙水味，清冽的冷杉香气混合着若有若无的咖啡味，本该清淡的味道此刻却带着邀请般的性感，让村上不自觉地屏住了呼吸。  
横山冰凉的手指顺着村上的肋骨而上，来到后腰，隔着布料在村上的皮肤上轻轻打着节奏。  
“不是要睡觉吗？别闹。”村上本想挣脱，但现役搜查一课警员的臂力岂是他能对抗的。棕发青年迅速扫了一眼四周，幸好，整节优先车厢除了他们没有其他乘客，村上象征性地动了动，见横山没有放松的意思，也便随他去了。  
“现在多睡一刻晚上就少睡两刻。”横山说，也许是习惯了长时间待命，他的生物钟无时无刻完美运行着，这意味着他每天的睡眠时间是固定的，六个半小时，误差不超过十五分钟。  
村上捏了捏横山僵硬的后颈，充满同情心地吻了吻后者的鼻梁。  
“跟我聊聊天吧。”横山要求道，打了个哈欠。  
“内审报告怎么样了？”村上问，“昨天午休时遇到厚田组长，他说这次的审查很棘手。”  
横山皱了皱鼻子，好嘛，他可没想到村上会问这些。  
“那些家伙有空查自己人还不如去查案呢。”横山抱怨道，瞥了眼村上纠结在一起的眉毛，又加了一句，“已经提交了，严叔都挑不出错，不会有问题的。别担心。”  
“听说筱田在拘留所自杀了。”村上突然想起了什么，“内审部即使想查也死无对证了。”  
横山挑了挑眉，他今天早上才从厚田那里听说这事儿，村上是怎么知道的？他都快忘了棕发巡查的消息有多灵通了。  
“锦户君给我打了电话，被告身亡，公诉也只能搁置了。”村上仿佛看穿了横山的疑问，“总觉得我们都被筱田摆了一道。”  
横山哼了一声，村上对这个叫锦户的公诉人印象不错，两人甚至单独出去吃了晚餐，那天晚上独自在家吃泡面的横山对此表达了极度不满。  
“也许那家伙发现往自己脑袋来上一枪更痛快。”横山不在意地说，他看过厚田给的照片，筱田往自己的太阳穴开了一枪，掀翻了半边头盖骨。从他生生将竹本殴打致死的罪行来看，他本就有暴力倾向，看来筱田施加暴力的对象也包括了自己。  
“拘留所戒备森严，他从哪儿弄来的枪？”村上继续问，直觉告诉他筱田的死没那么简单。  
“Hina，接下来的两个小时你都要跟我讨论这个吗？”横山收紧了手臂，手指顺着村上的背脊往上，扯了扯后者的发尾，将一缕棕色的头发卷在指尖。  
村上瑟缩了一下，下意识地将前倾了重心，正好撞进了横山的怀里。  
英俊的黑发巡查长趁机吻住了村上，柔软的嘴唇潦草地摩擦了几下村上的嘴角，湿润的舌头随即跟了上来。村上的口腔尝起来是芝士味的，还有股苦涩的茶香，横山细细舔过每一处牙床，最后停在了虎牙上，细细吸吮起来。  
他们吻了好一会儿，要不是电车停了下来，横山恐怕没那么容易放过村上。  
“刚才还打瞌睡，这会儿倒这么精神。”村上抱怨道，完全将筱田的事抛到了脑后。  
横山胜利似地勾起嘴角，手掌不知何时伸进了村上的衬衫，捏了捏后者的侧腰。  
村上握住了横山不安分的手腕，拇指轻轻摩擦着后者的手腕内侧，他能感觉到横山的脉搏加快了。不巧的是，优先车厢门被打开了，一对老夫妻走了进来，打断了两人的下一个亲吻。  
“真不巧，横山巡查长，”村上迅速亲吻了横山的眉心，“接下来的两小时你可得规矩点。”  
“要是我规规矩矩的，村上巡查能给点奖励吗？”  
村上笑出了声，真该给厚田组的组员们看看凶狠的横山巡查长耍赖的样子。  
“看你怎么表现了。”村上说。

======================================================

村上打了个喷嚏，缩起了肩膀，试图把脸完全埋进围巾里。山中的空气很凉，还带着些若有若无的硫磺味，要是平时，他可能会欣赏一下远处的青山，但现在他唯一的想法就是快找个有暖气的地方钻进去，再也不出来。  
“这边。”横山碰了碰村上的手肘，将后者从拉回自己身边。村上立刻贴了上来，试图分享横山的体温。  
“还要走多久？”村上问，他的声音被围巾挡住了大半，听上去闷闷的，圆圆的下垂眼可怜兮兮地眯了起来。  
“就在那个路口。”横山向左前方偏了偏头，幸好他订了靠近车站的旅馆，要是现在让村上走半小时山路，恐怕后者会直接跳上下一班回城里的电车。  
村上不再说话了，周围漆黑一片，车站边的纪念品商店大多关了门，只有不远处的24小时便利店招牌散发出清幽的冷光。横山将村上的手塞进自己的夹克口袋，对公共场合的亲密举动有种天生的抗拒的村上难得没有抱怨，也许是山里的夜色太浓，谁也看不见这些小动作吧。  
两人沿着车站前的小道走了一段，在路口左转，拐进了一条蜿蜒的小道。再往前经过一家干货店，便停在了一栋传统的日式宅院前。气派的拉门紧闭着，门口考究地点着纸灯笼，一块深蓝色的棉布悬挂在门梁上，棉布上印着明水庄的字样。  
横山拉开纸门，一股暖气扑面而来，驱散了室外的寒意。  
“欢迎光临。”一个穿着棕色和服的老人深深鞠了一躬，“快进来吧，山里的冷可不是开玩笑的。”  
“多谢您了，这么晚还等门。”村上客套了一句，迫不及待地跨上了高起的玄关。这是家传统的日式旅馆，还烧着炭炉取暖，空气中弥漫着松木特有的香味，木炭发出噼啪的燃烧声，橙色的火光传递着暖意，将大厅渲染得颇有韵致。  
“哪里的话，来者是客，我巴不得每天都这样呢。忘了自我介绍，敝姓田中，是这儿的老板。”老人大笑一声，他的嗓音很大，即便上了年纪，口齿也一点都不模糊，布满皱纹的脸显得可亲，“倒是两位一路过来辛苦了，这儿离车站还有一段路呢。”  
似乎是被老人的热情感染了，村上也笑了起来。横山向老人简单地点了点头，权当打招呼。尽管他仍旧一副冷淡的表情，但抿起的嘴角放松了，这是他心情不错的表现。  
“横山先生，是吧？一间套房？”老人走到柜台后，翻开厚厚的登记簿，登记簿的封面用蓝色棉布包了起来，布料表面还印有旅馆名称，一切都保留着旧时传统，就连老人穿着的和服布料也是不常见的织棉。  
“他才是横山先生。”村上将横山推了上去，眼中的笑意更深了。  
“哎呦，抱歉，看我这老糊涂。”老人一连鞠了好几个躬，爽朗的嗓音轻易化解了尴尬。他看上去一点都不介意叫错了客人的名字，当然了，将两个男客的姓氏搞错本就不是什么大事，他又有什么在意的必要呢？  
“一间带室内温泉的套房，四个晚上。”横山清了清嗓子才开口，白皙修长的手指在柜台上敲击着节奏，与村上坦然的样子相反，他现在可是尴尬得不行。叫错了姓，就好像村上与他多了一层亲密关系似的，习惯了对付穷凶极恶的杀人凶手的横山巡查长此刻却像个懦夫那样不敢抬头。  
“当然了，没错。”老人说，在登记簿上记下了一笔，村上注意到预定房间的客人不多，登记簿上只有短短几行记录，现在虽不是旅游旺季，但也不至于这么少。  
“房间在三楼，等一下让阿惠带你们上去。本店有露天温泉，要是想泡告诉我一声便好。”老人让横山在打印好的表格下签了字，从柜台里掏出钥匙，钥匙扣是木制的，上面也考究地印上了旅馆的名号，“对了，明早您想几时用早餐？供应时间是7点到8点半。”  
“那就8点吧。”横山回答，止不住地打了个哈欠。  
“让您久等了，这就跟我上去吧。”一个老妇掀开门帘，向他们深深鞠了一躬。她身材矮小，穿着粉色和服，袖子用绳子扎了起来，染成浅棕色的头发在脑后绾了个髻，发根处已经长出了不少白发。  
“阿惠负责您两位的起居，有什么事儿找她也是一样。”  
名叫阿惠的妇人将两人带进幽暗的电梯间，也许是为了与传统的装修配合，电梯间位于大厅角落，厚厚的门帘将入口遮住了大半，不仔细看根本察觉不到。  
“如今这么传统的旅馆已经很少见了，我还以为得走楼梯才能上去呢。”村上在等电梯的当口开了个玩笑，他是个闲不住的人，对沉默有种天生的抵触。  
“您说笑了，就算客人不介意，我们这群老骨头也经不住呢。”阿惠笑吟吟地回答，她身量不大，但有一张亲切的圆脸，笑起来的时候嘴角有一个浅浅的酒窝，年轻时估计也是个讨喜的美人吧。  
“这间旅馆有些年头了吧。”  
“可不是么，是家族经营，已经快满百年了。”妇人引他们走进电梯，按下了三楼，“我在这儿都干了30多年，本打算干到死，不过怕是没机会了。”  
村上歪了歪头，挑起一根眉毛。也许难得遇见个健谈的客人，妇人叹了口气，继续说了下去。  
“别看老板那副精神的样子，其实他刚被检查出癌症，需要入院静养，田中先生的儿子不愿意经营旅馆，恨不得立刻卖了好瓜分财产呢。”  
这可不是个愉快的话题，村上想，有些后悔自己为什么要挑起话头。他是来度假的，对旅馆的继承问题一点兴趣都没有。  
幸好，电梯很快升上了三楼，村上率先走了出去，横山慢吞吞地跟着，一手提着行李，另一只手搁在村上的腰侧，棕发青年假装没有发现。走廊十分幽静，两边点着纸灯，摇曳的火光在和纸上投下淡淡的阴影。  
阿惠拉开纸门，点亮了和室的灯。套间正对着山中小溪，能听见潺潺的水声，落地窗外是自带的温泉，热气升腾而上，在透明的玻璃上留下一团白雾。房内铺着榻榻米，由于长期使用，已经磨得十分光滑，在灯光照射下呈现出油亮的黄色。靠近窗户的地方有一张矮桌，桌上放着陶瓷茶具，乳白色的瓷盘里还有两只温泉馒头，阿惠手脚麻利地泡上了茶，清幽的茶香让人不由地放松下来。  
“需要我铺上褥子吗？”妇人问，指了指壁橱的拉门。拉门用结实的纸糊成，画着精致的波浪图案。  
“我们自己来就好。”横山回答，他显得有些不自在，手脚都不知道往哪儿放。他可不喜欢陌生人闯进自己的卧室。  
“那我就不打扰了。祝您晚安。”阿惠识相地没有坚持，她保持着跪坐的姿势，深深弯下腰去，随后便退了出去。  
“你也没必要这么紧张吧。”村上待门外的脚步声完全听不见了，才开口调侃。他走到窗边，轻轻敲了几下落地窗，夜色已深，山间没有耀目的灯光，窗外漆黑一片，冰凉的玻璃反射出室内的情景，村上能看见自己略显疲惫的面容。一片模糊的暖黄色中出现了横山的脸，白皙的肤色即使在昏暗的光线下也十分显眼。横山越凑越近，村上很快便感到温热的气息喷在自己的耳侧，他下意识地将脸撇向一边，给了横山更多的空间。  
“不习惯有人在旁边聒噪。”横山回答，室内很热，他索性将外套和毛衣都脱了下来，底下是他习惯穿的贴身背心，肩上有一道狰狞的伤口，看上去才刚愈合不久，新长出的嫩肉是粉色的，在白皙肤色上显得十分明显。  
村上转过身去，手指将那道疤痕仔细描绘了一遍，他的动作那么轻，像羽毛一般抚过横山的皮肤，几乎察觉不到。  
“还是没长好。”村上自言自语地嘟囔道，横山的皮肤很白，受点小伤就会留疤，在搜查一课的几年时间里，他受过最大的伤也就是殴打犯人时不甚折断了指关节，但认识村上才不到一年，就多了这道一辈子都不会消失的伤疤。  
横山像是看穿了村上心中所想，他捏住后者的手，在手腕内侧落下一个吻。  
“没事的，男子汉有疤痕才帅呢。”横山的借口实在可笑，村上忍不住笑出了声，心中的阴霾虽没有完全散去，但好歹不像刚才那样胸口紧得发疼了。  
“听说这儿的温泉有美容效果，你说会不会祛疤呢？”村上突然没头没脑地问。  
横山停下了收拾行李的动作，扭过头来。  
“Hina，你是在邀请我吗？”  
“什么？”  
“装傻也没用。”横山扔下手中的毛巾，快步走过来搂住村上的腰，他的动作那么快，村上躲闪不及，往后倒了下去，被横山稳稳接住，“现在我要拿奖励了，村上巡查。”

======================================================

“这是汤豆腐。”阿惠掀开木盖，待热气散尽，能看见锅中漂浮着几块豆腐，由于被火煨着，汤水微微泛着鱼眼纹，但没有完全煮沸，正是最易入口的时候。  
村上不动声色地在坐垫上换了个姿势，后背的肌肉十分僵硬，即使有靠垫，动一下仍旧酸疼不已。他曲起指关节，揉了揉后腰上方的脊柱，摸不上去就疼，看样子是起了乌青。  
“您休息得还好吗？要是褥子不舒服随时可以换。”阿惠关切地问，似乎是看出了村上精神不佳。  
“不不，没有。”村上咬紧牙关，换上他能办到的最甜的笑容，同时不忘用余光狠狠瞪了一眼造成这一切的罪魁祸首，“大概是很久没睡榻榻米了有些不习惯吧。”  
因为在室内温泉边缘来了一发，结果磕到了腰，这话村上能说吗？  
“哦，是的，年轻人肯定睡不惯的。”阿惠点点头，“这儿的露天温泉对肌肉酸痛很有效，多泡泡就好了。”  
还泡？饶了他吧。村上在心里吐槽道。  
“恩，我们会去的。”横山突然插了一句，将视线从汤豆腐上移开。与武斗派的形象不同，横山意外地爱吃汤豆腐，往滚烫的豆腐上倒上酱汁，再撒些姜末，就是难得的美味了。  
村上趁阿惠转过头去的当口，毫不客气地对横山做了个鬼脸。后者假装低头喝汤，但眼中的笑意却怎么也掩饰不住。  
这顿饭吃得村上如坐针毡，从某种意义上说，他是真的坐在针毡上。他只吃了点酱菜，丰盛的早餐也失去了吸引力，倒是横山心情不错，把面前的配菜吃了个精光。  
“……混小子！你老爹都快进棺材了，你还不愿回来吗？！现在不回来，下次你得挖开旅馆的废墟才能找我了！”  
走廊上突然传来争吵声，尽管隔着门，仍能隐约分辨出这是旅馆老板的声音。  
“什么？你再说一遍！混蛋！”过了一会儿，老板的叫骂声又一次响了起来。他们没听见争吵的另一个参与者，村上猜测老板大概是在打电话。  
阿惠对他们抱歉地笑笑，将门拉开一条缝，探出头去。  
“这是怎么了？”她轻声问，老板重重喘了几口气，再次开口时听上去要冷静不少。  
“还不是那个不肖子，他说没时间回来。唉，看来这家旅馆很快要易主了。”老板爽朗的声音一下子苍老了不少，句尾渐渐轻了下去，最后变成了一声叹息。  
“您也消消气吧，客人还在呢。”  
老板轻咳了一下，随着一阵衣物摩擦地面的悉索声，纸门又一次被拉开了，穿着棕色和服的老板出现在门口。他对饭桌前的横山和村上抱歉地笑笑，鞠了个九十度的躬。  
“太抱歉了，打搅了您们的早餐时间。”  
“没关系，反正也已经吃完了。”村上不指望横山能有闲情逸致说这些客套话，于是只能自己开口。  
老板又说了一句抱歉，他看上去很疲惫，昨晚灯光昏暗，村上觉得他还挺精神，但就着充足的光线，村上发现老人毫无血色的脸上布满了褐色的斑点，眼白发黄，嘴唇也泛出青色，这是一张被病魔折磨的脸。见到老人这幅模样，村上也不禁同情起他来。  
“听您刚才说这家旅馆要对外出售了？”村上问，也许是他多管闲事了，但如此有风情的地方要是被开发成商业旅馆就太可惜了。  
“说出来真是丢人，内人几年前就去世了，留下两个儿子，但小儿子欠了一屁股债，自作主张将这儿抵押了出去。大儿子远在美国，没有继承人，银行根本不听我这个老头的。”老板颇为惭愧地摸了摸鼻梁，“那不肖子，连地契都拿去抵了债。”  
村上不同意地皱起眉头，他虽没有亲人，但妙子妈妈总是教育他，没什么比家庭更重要的了。  
“也许您的大公子能回来一趟？”村上建议道，如果银行发现继承人不止一个，那么小儿子就没有将这里出售的权力。  
“刚才就是在打越洋电话，那小子抽不出空来。”老板叹了口气，“也罢，明天银行就要上门了，就算他想回来也赶不及了。”  
“田中先生，别想太多了，还是去躺一会儿，这有我呢。”阿惠说，她走到老板身后，拍了拍他的后背，手掌用力摩擦了几下。她是个干活麻利的女人，但公事公办的表情柔和了不少。  
“不叨扰您们了。”老板和阿惠一起退了出去，啪嗒一声，将门带上了。  
“你会多嘴问这些还真是少见。”横山调侃了一句，给自己倒了杯茶，深深吸了口气，“等一下想去哪儿？听说山里有缆车可坐。”  
村上沉吟了一下，漫不经心地用筷子戳着碗中的豆腐。  
“不想坐缆车的话可以去湖边。”  
竹筷将韧性十足的豆腐劈成了两半，村上也不吃，只是把劈下的半块豆腐与葱花姜末混在一起，用力搅拌起来。  
“或者就逛逛街？有你喜欢的温泉馒头。”  
好好的汤豆腐很快被搅成了一团红红白白的东西，配上黄色的姜丝。看起来很是恶心。  
“Hina，不吃也别这么糟蹋它。”横山停顿了一下，又一次开口了，“怎么样，想出办法了吗？”  
横山的话乍听上去有些没头没脑，但村上闻言立刻抬起了头，棕色的眼睛微微发亮，嘴角不自觉地扬了起来。  
“反正老板的小儿子也不在，银行的人又不知道大儿子长什么样儿。”村上兴奋地回答，听话地扔下了筷子，往前倾了倾身，不料却牵动了后背的肌肉，他疼得哼了一声。  
“小心点儿。”横山及时拉住了村上的前臂，顺势站了起来，走到村上身边坐下，重新把靠垫放好，“别急，慢慢说。”  
都听你的就是。横山聪明地没把后半句话说出口。  
“可以找人假扮嘛。”村上说，小心翼翼地往靠垫上靠去。  
“你确定自己能搞定？”横山本想说‘你站都站不直怎么假扮’，但转念一想，造成村上这副状况的主犯正是自己，只得换了个说法。  
“当然搞不定。”村上意味深长地瞥了横山一眼，“不过反正假扮老板儿子的也不是我。”  
“什么？”  
“怎么样，横山巡查长能完成这次卧底任务吗？”村上的语气里充满了捉狭的笑意，但那双棕色的眼睛却透出一丝不容置疑，仿佛在说‘谁让你昨天没控制住，现在必须负起责任’。  
横山被噎得说不出话，他有一百句话想说，但在村上的注视下硬生生地退缩了。  
“遵命，长官。”横山说，为了多看几眼村上湿润的、略带恳求的眸子，他觉得自己能假扮一辈子。

======================================================

横山有些不自在地拉了拉衣摆，他穿着纯棉的男式和服，与浴衣或春夏的单和服不同，没有一粒纽扣，衣襟被缝上了几条棉布带子，横山花了半小时才搞清楚应该怎么把它们系在一起。他对着镜子审视了一遍，确认衣领方向没错，下摆也没有皱起来，至于歪斜的衣襟，他实在无能为力了。  
“Yoko？”村上象征性地敲了敲门，不等横山开口，便自顾自挤进了换衣间。  
横山回过头去，首先看到了两只包裹着棉袜的脚，往上是笔挺的和服下摆，深紫的颜色看上去几乎是黑的。和服下摆上印着些车轮图案，几根金色和绿色的丝线缠绕在车轮周围，将深紫的底色衬托得十分华丽。横山咽了咽口水，视线慢慢往上，和服颜色逐渐变淡，深紫变成了紫罗兰色、薰衣草色、藤色，衣领处的紫色已经淡得几乎看不见了。印有金色兰草图案的乳白色腰带横贯在村上的腰间，同色的丝线在腰带中央打了个结。村上还化了妆，眉毛修成向上撇的式样，与平时卧底时的打扮不同，他没有用那种闪闪发亮的眼影，只在眼尾加了些粉色，棕色眼线将那双极富特色的眼睛描绘得十分柔和，水红色的唇膏又让他多了分艳丽。看惯了村上夜店女郎的装扮，端庄的淡妆显得十分新鲜，横山发现自己盯着村上的嘴唇出了神。  
“你已经换完了？”横山没话找话地问，被面前的村上震住了，怎么会有人把女式和服穿得如此风情呢？  
“恩，腰带实在麻烦，这结还是阿惠帮我打的。”村上不在意地说，指了指勒在腰间的腰带，“勒死我了，姑娘们穿和服都这么累吗？”  
横山小心翼翼地移开视线，尽量不让自己的呼吸节奏加快，他可不想被村上取笑像个发情的毛头小子。  
“妈的，该死。”横山低声咒骂道，再次调整了衣领，但无论他怎么拉，左边总是翘起一块，怎么都压不平。  
“我看看。”村上走上前来，“没关系，你弄错了一根衣带。这根带子要从下面穿过去，然后在这儿系好。”  
横山只能盯着村上的后颈，女式和服的衣领开得很大，村上的头几节脊柱都露了出来，随着他低头的动作，骨节向外突了出来，一下一下地收缩着，横山几乎能看见村上皮肤上的汗毛。  
“这样就没问题了。”村上邀功似地说，抬起头来，却差点撞上了横山的鼻梁。  
“……谢谢。”横山嘟囔道，认真思考了一下将手伸进村上衣摆的可行性。垂在身侧的双手跳动了一下，黑发警员不得不咬住嘴唇，才能忍下触碰村上的欲望。如果横山不想让半小时的穿衣功夫白费，他必须立刻移开视线。  
村上探究地望了横山一眼，像是发现了后者心中所想，忍不住低低笑了起来。压抑的笑声很快变成了哈哈大笑，横山最喜欢的眼睛眯成了一条缝，眼角漾起了笑纹，虎牙在上翘的唇间若隐若现，这是个极富感染力的笑容，横山发现自己的嘴角也渐渐扬了上去。  
“别像个毛头小子似的。”村上终于笑够了，抬手擦去了眼角的泪珠，毫不客气地调侃起横山来，“有什么是你没看过的啊。”  
村上说的一点不错，横山看过村上身体的每一寸皮肤，也许还动手摸过，实在没必要大惊小怪。但裸体与和服打扮是两回事，毫无曲线可言的和服却自有一番风情，尤其是裸露的后颈，薄薄的皮肤包裹着线条分明的脊椎，柔软的头发漏进了领口，让人忍不住想伸手将它们拨开，试试后颈的皮肤摸上去是不是就跟看上去一样美好。横山算是理解了那些喜爱和服的色大叔的心情。  
“你说老板愿不愿意把这件和服送给我们？就当是报酬。”横山从背后搂住村上，吻了吻后者裸露的脖子，把嘴唇贴在村上的皮肤上说。  
“想什么呢！先把正事干了再说。”村上没好气地吐槽道，惩罚性地拍了拍黑发警员横在自己腰间的手臂。横山温热的呼吸弄得他痒痒的，起了一层鸡皮疙瘩，半边身体几乎没了知觉。  
横山嗯了一声，乖乖松开了手，他可不会放过村上没否认的事实。横山也许是个色心满满的毛头小子，但村上也绝不是什么圣人。  
两人对着落地镜，确认自己的衣服没什么不妥之处，才鱼贯走出了换衣间。  
“哎呀，横山先生很适合和服呢。”阿惠上下打量了横山一番，开心地拍起手来，“您看上去就像是老铺旅馆的继承人。”  
横山不知该怎么回答，只好摸了摸后颈，嘟囔了句谢谢。  
“村上君也是，这身很合适呢。”妇人又转向了村上，她的语气明显亲切了不少，“腰上的衬垫还习惯吧？”  
“幸好是冬天，垫着它们还挺暖和。”村上说，扯了扯腰带上的金色系带，“姑娘们夏天都得穿成这样，太可怜了。”  
“也不是所有人都穿，现在的年轻人还是穿浴衣的多些。”阿惠把一顶假发递给村上，后者接过去，不费力地戴上了。假发很长，几乎垂到了腰间，保养得也很好，人造发丝闪着柔和的光，红棕色也与村上蜜色的皮肤十分相配。  
“怎么样？”村上转过头来问横山，他戴假发的手势十分熟练，根本不需要镜子。  
“绝对能以假乱真。”横山说，伸手将一缕直发拨到村上耳后。  
“可不是嘛，你两位就像是对般配的夫妻呢。”阿惠不假思索地说，话一出口才觉得不妥，妇人捂住了嘴，咯咯笑了起来。  
横山的脸颊涨成了粉色。

“你就是明水庄的老板？田中一郎？”微胖的中年人环视了一圈四周，转过身来问。他并不很高，也算不上壮实，只有腹部往外突出，根本塞不进裤腰，灰色的西服裤摇摇欲坠地挂在腰间。即便在如此寒冬腊月，鼻梁上还是挂着油汗，金丝框眼镜往下滑到了鼻尖。  
“是我。”老板不卑不亢地回答，视线时不时地瞥向换衣间。  
“这儿一共有几间客房？公共澡堂能容纳多少人？有露天温泉吗？客房里配有电视吗？有线网络呢？”中年人似乎对老板的回答不感兴趣，他掏出厚厚的文件夹，对着单子照本宣读起来。  
“这里刚建成时只有12间客房，80多年了，一直没变。”老人不无骄傲地说，这宅子是战后初建的，那时候旅行的人不多，也没必要准备太多客房，这个传统一直保留至今。  
“一直没改建过吗？”  
老板点点头。  
“那还得翻修。”中年人自言自语地说，在单子上记了几笔，“老先生，最多只能给你这个数。”  
中年人伸出4根胖乎乎的手指，用一种公事公办的语气说。  
“不，等等……”  
“怎么？不满意？那最多再加500万，不能再多了。我这还是看在您年纪大了的份上。”中年人不等老板说完就插嘴道，圆圆的脸上一副不耐烦的表情，一点礼貌的影子也看不见。  
“出再多钱我也不会卖的。”田中说，“只要我还没入土，这儿我会一直经营下去。”  
“田中先生，恐怕这由不得你。您的儿子把这间旅馆抵押给银行借钱，现在他还不上钱，银行有权力收回这里。”中年人合上了文件夹，如果之前他还只能算没礼貌，现在完全就是不留情面了，“白纸黑字都写得清清楚楚。”  
“我还是这间旅馆的负责人，那不肖子没权利这么做。”  
中年人啧了啧嘴，将重心换到另一只脚，遇到这种顽固老头最叫人头疼了。  
“很不巧，保险单上写明了受益人是您的儿子，我们早就验过了。就算打官司也是赢不了的，您就别浪费大家的时间了。”  
“保险单上的名字可不止一个。”一个冷淡的声音从中年人身后传来，肥胖的银行职员吓了一跳，迅速转过身去，啤酒肚随着他的动作抖动了一下。  
横山叉着手站在那儿，眉头微皱，嘴唇抿成一条线。经过锻炼的身材在和服的衬托下结实而挺拔，冷冰冰的眼神让人不寒而栗。  
“你、你又是谁？”中年人有些结巴地问，田中这老家伙该不会找了打手吧？这一脸凶相的帅哥看上去很不好惹。  
“保险单上的另一个受益人。”横山回答，往前进了一步，中年人吓得踉跄了一下，差点一屁股坐到地上。  
“另一个？田中先生，这该不会是老大吧？”中年人一时心急，冒出了句本地话，他回想起保险单受益人确实还有一人，是田中的大儿子，高中就去美国了，将近十年没回日本，小儿子宣称自己的大哥早就放弃了继承权。  
“没错，昨天刚从美国回来，说是要替我这老头教训一下老二那个混小子。”老板强忍住笑意，一本正经地说。这位横山先生凶狠起来倒十分有威慑力，亏得他长了张秀气的脸。  
“知道了就快滚。”横山凶巴巴地说，作势要将插在袖口里的双手放下。他倒不是有意威吓，只是实在不习惯这种装腔作势的场合，能在这种情况下如鱼得水的恐怕只有村上了吧。  
中年人以为横山要揍他，吓得用手捂住脸，脖子缩了起来，像只急于缩进壳里的乌龟。  
“哎呀，消消气，亲爱的，你都把人家吓成那样了。”一个新的声音加入了对话，与横山有些尖锐的声音不同，这是个略显沙哑的柔和嗓音，语气也是轻快而柔和的，轻易化解了紧张的气氛。中年人吞了吞口水，将捂着脸的手放下，只来得及看到紫色和服的下摆，手肘就被握住了。  
“您没事吧？坐下再谈吧。”村上说，将中年人引到沙发上坐下，随后又转身拉了拉横山的和服衣袖，“你也别傻站着了，不知道的人以为我们是黑店呢。”  
村上边说边像一边的老板使了个眼色，老人了然地点点头，消失在了柜台后。接下来就等着看好戏吧。  
横山不情愿地坐到中年人对面，口中还嘟囔着“有什么好说的”，但村上的笑容带着一丝毋庸置疑，横山从来对那副表情没有办法，即使有再多抱怨也只好吞进肚子里。  
“抱歉，我家那位就是说话直。”村上也挨着横山坐了下来，为了不显得肩太宽，他微微含着胸，双手交叠着搁在腿上，反倒透出些楚楚可怜的气质来。  
“哪里，哪里。我理解的，在美国待久了嘛，哈哈。”中年人抹了把脑门上的汗，再次推了推眼镜。  
“是不是炉子烧得太热了？”村上注意到了对方满头大汗的样子，善解人意地问，“是灭了炭炉，还是给您来点凉茶？”  
横山轻咳一声，试图掩饰住唇边的笑意。村上这祖宗，又来这套假惺惺的。尽管不愿承认，这幅亲切的假笑是村上最擅长的武器，对付大叔尤其有效。  
“不不，不用麻烦了，灭了炉子您会冷吧。”中年人看了看村上裸露在外的后颈，忍不住咽了咽口水。  
“别说些废话了，要取消抵押需要什么手续？”横山将手肘撑开着搁到桌上，将村上藏在了肩膀后面，这是个颇具占有欲的姿势，同时也带着警告。  
“唔，”中年人沉吟了一下，从公文包里抽出另一只文件夹，蓝色封面的文件夹比之前那只要薄上不少，“如果您没放弃继承权的话，抵押确实不能成立。这里有几份证明书需要签字。”  
中年人把几份空白文件推到横山面前，一张纸上写了证明书几个字，另外的则是表格，密密麻麻的绿线看得横山头晕眼花，横山巡查长平生最恨写报告填表格，更别说这些让人摸不着头脑的复杂术语了。  
“能给我看看吗？”村上伸手拿过了其中一份，仔细阅读起来。  
“这是证明书，需要私人印鉴和签字。这儿还有解除抵押的表格，要不要给您解释一下？”中年人殷勤地说，看样子完全被村上迷住了。  
“解除抵押后会把地契交还给我们？”村上没有正面回答，而是指着其中一条内容，“具体的方式是什么？背书？”  
中年人讨了个没趣，只得尴尬地挠挠鼻子，没想到村上问了个如此细节的问题，一点余地都不留。  
“当初抵押的时候已经做了实物背书，解除抵押的话只能再背书一次。”  
“不征得所有利益方同意就实物背书不合规矩吧？”村上的笑容变得咄咄逼人起来，若隐若现的虎牙像是某种威慑，一不小心就会被撕个粉粹。  
“田中先生宣称他的大哥已经放弃了继承权，打越洋电话又麻烦，所以……”中年人不安地动了动，他深知房产抵押做得太过着急，早知道不该为了年末业绩接下这单业务的。  
“这么一来，一开始的抵押就是无效的，也无所谓解除这一说了。”村上猛地捏紧拳头，把手中的表格揉成一团，复印纸发出清脆的响声，中年人的肩膀不自然地跳动了一下，差点从座位上跳起来。  
“您说的对，虽然麻烦，但还是要走个流程……”  
横山用余光瞥了眼村上，后者已经重新靠回了沙发中，肩膀紧紧挨着自己，嘴角几不可见的弧度告诉横山他已经胜券在握了。横山怎么会不知道村上的心思，他们毕竟是冒牌货，拿不出正式印鉴，当然也不可能在文件上签字，村上这么做是为了逼对方交出地契。  
“没必要吧。”村上打断了中年人的辩解，他飞快地与横山交换了一个眼神，黑发警员心领神会地咳嗽一声，猛地站了起来，高大结实的身影在中年人面前投下一大圈阴影。  
“啰啰嗦嗦做什么，把东西拿出来。”横山故意用不耐烦地语气说，摊开手在对方面前晃了晃。  
“地契这么重要的文件我怎么可能随身带呢。”中年人试图做最后的抵抗。  
“刚才我听到您给父亲大人开价了，今天您是打算把过户手续办了的吧？地契可是过户的必要文件呢。”村上不紧不慢地补充道，用手抚平了衣摆上的褶皱。  
“拿出来。”横山又重复了一遍。  
中年人咬住嘴唇沉默了许久，快要到手的分红就这么从指缝间溜走了，实在让人丧气，但要是不乖乖交出地契，恐怕他今天就别想从大门走出去了。  
“都在这儿了。”中年人豁出去一般把那叠厚厚的文件夹拿了出来，“夫人您是专业的，我实在敌不过。”  
“这种事当然还是弄清楚的好。”村上满意地翻开文件夹，查看了所有证照，地契、田中先生的保险单和其他一些抵押物清单，包括隶属旅馆名下的小客车，一样都没少。灵活的手指很快便将所有文件清点完毕了。  
村上那副得意的表情，横山只有在他翻看存折时才见过。  
“要是没什么其他事儿，就不送了。”横山伸手做了个“请”的姿势，中年人逃也似地往门口跑去，生怕横山要举手揍他一般。  
“辛苦您特意过来一趟，拿点温泉馒头再走吧——”村上对着中年人消失的方向假惺惺地说了一句，故意拖长的句尾听上去满是嘲讽。中年人假装没有听见，肥胖的身影硬是挤进了门缝，哐当一声，似乎撞上了什么，他疼得哎呦了一声，但还是不敢停下脚步，沉重的脚步声很快消失了。  
“横山巡查长果真名不虚传，谁见到你都像见到煞星一样。”村上忍不住哈哈大笑起来，笑得急了，还用力跺了跺脚，一点端庄样子都没有了。  
“我可不觉得哪里好笑。”横山无奈地叹了口气，终于放松了绷紧的肩膀，伸了个懒腰，弄皱了好不容易展平的和服衣领。  
“那大叔都吓得逃跑了，哈哈哈哈哈。”村上笑得见牙不见眼，喉结的随着他的笑声上下收缩着，横山忍不住弯下腰，亲吻了他的嘴唇，舌尖用力碾过虎牙的牙床。  
明明是张牙舞爪的Hina更像煞星，横山在心里吐槽道。

======================================================

露天温泉一个人都没有，这当然不奇怪，作为他们帮忙的报酬，老板特地将露天温泉包了下来，对此横山心存感激。这番感激之情在见到村上推门进来后又增加了几分。  
“勒死我了，腰都弯不下去。”村上边扯和服腰带边抱怨，他还没来得及脱下紫色和服，只是解下了腰带最外侧的系带，现在正试图将背后的鼓结打开。  
“别动，你越扯越紧了。”横山握住村上的手腕，阻止了后者继续糟蹋精美的腰带，“我帮你解开。”  
“那胖大叔一走我就想脱了，但到处都找不到阿惠。”村上听话地转过身去面对镜子，把后背毫无防备地展现给横山。  
“唔，是吗。”横山附和了一句，他还没傻到承认自己故意支开阿惠的事实。他比村上高一些，现在的姿势能让他轻易看见村上裸露的后颈，真是迷人的风景。横山仔细查看了乳白色的丝绸腰带，把村上胡乱拉扯的地方展开，他故意解得很慢，温热的呼吸全都喷进了村上的领口。  
“你麻利点。”村上催促道，他本该是耐心更好的那一个，但此刻反倒显得急躁起来。  
横山嗯了一声，修长的手指捏住腰带的一端，轻轻一拉，布料立刻送了开来，丝绸十分柔滑，横山一下子没捉住，全部从指尖滑了下去，在地上绕了一圈。没了腰带的固定，村上的和服完全敞了开来，从分开的衣襟间能看到一小片蜜色的皮肤，柔和的灯光在他平坦的下腹间投下淡淡的阴影。  
不知是冷还是其他什么原因，村上突然瑟缩了一下。  
“冷？”横山凑在村上耳边问，又湿又凉的指尖探进敞开的衣襟中，将内衬的腰带也解了开来。  
“接下来的我自己会脱。”村上低低回了一句，动了动肩膀，但横山有力的手臂将他完全圈在了怀里，横山的胸口贴住了他的后背，村上能感到对方略微加快的心跳声。  
故意压低的声音、软绵绵的语调、不安分的手指，加上加快的心跳，村上再清楚不过这些意味着什么了。  
“亲自宽衣解带可是男人的浪漫呢，Hina最懂的吧？”横山调侃似地反问，布满汗水的手掌贴上了村上的胃，村上的皮肤总是很暖，尤其是不见光的腹部和大腿根，摸上去很是光滑。  
村上从镜子里瞪了横山一眼，但却没再挣扎。第一，论力气他比不过出惯了外勤的横山；第二，他心里也想着跟横山一样的事儿，毕竟一身男式和服的横山不是每天都能见到的。  
“那你倒是让我脱啊。”村上半心半意地抱怨了一句。  
横山笑出了声，村上本以为他会装作没听见，没想到横山听话地将手从村上的衣襟中抽了出来，转而握住棕发青年的手腕，引导着村上的手向后来到自己的腰带。横山就这么握着村上的手，开始解起自己的腰带。  
村上咽了咽口水，他还背对着横山，只能从镜子里瞥见后者的表情，长长的黑色刘海遮住了横山细长的眼睛，反而更突出了他挺直的鼻梁，撇向一边的嘴角十分吸引人。  
“这不是让你脱了嘛。”横山撒娇似地呢喃道。  
村上长长吐了口气，既然横山这么有兴致，他当然会奉陪到底。  
“啧，还不如我自己来呢。”村上说，将另一只手也伸到背后，他就这么保持着面对镜子的姿势，背着手脱横山的衣服。尽管看不见，他的手指仍十分灵活，也许他不会打女式鼓结，但男式和服的腰带却难不倒他。没多久，横山的和服腰带也掉在了地上，他底下没穿内衬，赤裸的胸口在灯光下呈现出奶油般的颜色，锁骨下面还有一小块粉色的齿印，那是村上两天前留下的，像是奶油蛋糕上的草莓。  
横山掰过村上的脸，他们开始接吻。这个吻从一开始就湿漉漉的，他们迫不及待地把舌头伸进对方嘴里，越深越好，恨不得一直伸进喉咙。下流的水声在潺潺的温泉流水背景中几乎听不见。横山压了上去，村上踉跄了一步，手肘撑在了镜子上，黑发警员趁机将和服的衣领拉得更开，村上的肩膀完全露了出来，浅紫的布料与蜜色皮肤十分相配，落到手臂中央的袖子激起了横山的占有欲，他忍不住往下吻住了村上的颈窝。  
“别碰腰。”村上提醒了一句，后腰的乌青还没退下去，他可不想明天坐着轮椅回去。  
横山没有回答，只是继续吻了下去。从颈窝一直到肩膀，在饱满的三角肌上停留了好一会儿。村上的肩膀很瘦，没有一点赘肉，但三角肌线条却很分明，横山咬了一口，韧性十足的肌肉尝起来又苦又咸，那是村上汗水的味道，横山伸出舌头在自己造成的齿印上舔了几下，来不及咽下的唾液在村上的手臂上留下一道亮晶晶的痕迹。  
村上轻轻呻吟起来，为了不给腰部造成过多压力，他只得将体重往前完全压在了手肘上，下沉的腰部更突出了挺翘的臀，狭窄的盆骨有一下没一下地摩擦着横山的股间。  
横山的亲吻来到了后背，手臂则绕到村上身前，顺着下腹的线条来到腿间，像给猫顺毛那样抚摸着阴茎上方的毛发。意料之中的，村上没穿内裤，在这种细节上他总是传统做法的忠实拥趸。  
由于面前就是一面落地镜，村上能清楚地看见横山爱抚自己阴茎的样子，白皙的手指穿过浓密的黑色毛发，握住了半硬的阴茎，拨开顶端的皮肤，轻轻撸动起来。完全抬起头来的顶端涨成了深粉色，横山的拇指在铃口附近揉弄了几下，透明的液体立刻渗了出来，黏糊糊的，村上从不知道自己那话儿能分泌出这么多前液，即使他脸皮再厚，此时也不禁羞红了脸。  
“慢点儿。”村上说，将体重交给右手，左手则握住了横山造次的手腕，试图让后者撸动的动作慢下来。横山却不给他这个机会，反手握住村上的手，现在捏住村上阴茎的手变成了两只。熟悉的触感从左手传来，横山就着村上的手，继续爱抚的动作，村上感到阴茎在自己手中涨得更大了，仿佛在自慰一般，倒错感增添了兴奋，一股电流直冲下腹而去，村上不得不用上全部的意志力才没有射出来。  
“Hina今天的性致很高嘛？”横山说，村上不自然地抽动没能逃过他的眼睛。他撩起村上的和服下摆，将股间贴了上去，臀部的皮肤让他胀得发疼的阴茎好受了一些。  
“还不是、因为、你这家伙……！”村上从牙缝里挤出了这句话，横山的阴茎从他紧闭的臀瓣间挤了进来，圆润的龟头摩擦着他的后穴，前液润湿了穴口周围。露天温泉正对着山崖，晚上起了风，即使在温泉的蒸汽中，村上还是冷得打了个寒颤，裸露的双腿起了一层鸡皮疙瘩。  
横山蹭了蹭村上的耳垂，将后者翻了过来，现在村上背靠在冰凉的镜子上，硬得发疼的阴茎可怜兮兮地抖动了一下，有几滴透明的液体溅到了村上颤抖的大腿上。村上还穿着那件和服，挺括的布料被压得皱巴巴的，敞开的衣襟和落到手臂中间的袖子显得十分色情。不知是快感还是其他什么原因，村上的眼角有些发红，让他看上去几乎是艳丽的。横山再也忍不住，就像个毛头小子那样，除了埋进村上体内什么都无法思考。  
横山从正面吻住了村上的嘴唇，仗着自己臂长，伸直手臂从一边的洗浴台上拿下了旅馆提供的沐浴液，沐浴液是桃子味的，盖子一打开，桃子的甜香迅速弥漫开来。  
“抱歉，可能有些凉。”横山轻声说，往手掌上挤了不少的浅粉色的沐浴液，随后潦草地揉搓了几下，然后抬起村上的一条腿，黏糊糊的手指直往紧闭的后穴捅去。  
村上从喉咙里哼了一声，他收紧了手臂，把自己的下巴搁在横山的肩上，变成了正面拥抱的姿势。横山轻易伸进了一根手指，另一根手指卷曲着，指节揉搓着穴口。村上早就习惯了后穴的异物感，要是在平时，他会配合着横山的节奏扭动腰部，让扩张的过程更快些。但现在他单脚着地，全部的体重都吃在了腰上，本就僵硬的肌肉现在更是酸疼不已，光是站直就花费了全部精力，实在没力气配合横山的动作了。  
扩张的手指很快变成了两根，然后是三根，异物感渐渐消失了，横山的指尖在肠壁上轻轻搔弄着，偶尔擦过前列腺，电流般的快感顺着脊椎窜到头顶，村上下意识地收缩了后穴，富有弹性的穴口紧紧包裹住了横山的手指。  
横山亲吻了村上的耳廓，他知道手指上的压力是扩张到位的信号，他耐心地等村上放松下来，抽出手指，阴茎很快取而代之。横山进入的动作显得有些心急，只停顿了一下便完全埋了进去。村上下意识地收紧了手臂，搭在横山后背的手指用力掐进了后者的皮肉，横山毫不怀疑那里会留下指印。  
村上留下的印记他总是来者不拒的。  
横山开始前后移动起来，两人和服的衣襟都敞开着，胸口紧紧贴在了一起，布满汗水的皮肤很烫，就算是体温比一般人低的横山，此刻也暖得像个火炉。抽插的节奏越来越快，站立的体位让进入的角度变得很小，横山往上顶了好几下，村上只能用脚尖保持着平衡，镜子前的梳妆台硌到了后腰，尖锐的疼痛让双腿一软，几乎要站不住。  
“Yoko，等一下，我的腰……”村上推了推横山的肩膀，他疼得嘶嘶吸气，眼角都泛出了生理性的泪水。  
“怎么了？”横山的声音又低又哑，像是许久没说过话的样子。  
“好疼。”村上嘟囔了一句，他甚少叫疼，有时候横山心急起来，连润滑都懒得用，村上也没叫过一句疼，看来他真的是太疼了，连语气中的撒娇意味太浓也顾不上了。  
横山停下了抽插的动作，仔细审视了村上皱成一团的脸，眼角亮晶晶的，嘴唇被咬得充血，眉头紧紧皱了起来，可怜兮兮的眼睛让横山心疼得不行。站立的体位本就需要极大的腰部力量，刚被折腾过的村上实在没那个力气，是他心急了。  
“是我不好，别哭了。”横山吻去了村上的泪水，有力的手臂往下来到村上的尾椎，轻轻向上一提，“腿缠上来。”  
村上听话地将着地的腿也缠到了横山的腰间，他与横山唯一的接触就是后穴中的阴茎，双腿腾空的感觉令人不安，一旦放松，后穴的阴茎就插得更深，潮水般快感让他闭上了眼睛。  
横山就这么抱着村上走了几步，每走一步，阴茎就狠狠碾过村上的肠壁，新奇的触感带来了更多快感，村上由于疼痛而软下去的阴茎又一次抬起头来。横山抱着村上在榻榻米上坐下，环在村上尾椎的手往上带到后者的颈间，插进了汗湿的棕发，另一只手则来回抚摸着村上的大腿，最后停在了愈合的枪伤上。  
“还疼吗，Hina？”  
村上将眼睛睁开一条缝，轻轻摇了摇头。  
横山再次抽插起来，村上终于能配合抽插的节奏收缩后穴，插进去的时候收紧，拔出时放松，他环住横山的脖子，后者则亲吻起他的喉结。  
后穴已经被磨得发烫，村上能感到一股暖流在下腹汇聚起来，没人照顾的阴茎又痒又疼，村上忍不住握住自己的阴茎，用力撸动了起来。  
“Yoko，吻我。”村上命令道，他深知高潮已经临近，他喜欢在射精的同时接吻，让自己的呻吟完全被横山吸收。  
“遵命，村上巡查。”横山略带笑意地说，吻住了村上的嘴唇。他最后往上顶了一次，然后便停住了，一股暖流注入了村上的后穴，几乎是同时，村上自己也射了出来，粘稠的浊液喷在了横山的下腹上。  
两人边接吻边等待高潮的余韵过去，与一开始的亲吻相比，这个亲吻是慵懒而绵长的，横山吸吮着村上的下唇，舔过可爱的虎牙，许久才放开了。  
“好了，这衣服算是报废了。”村上说，横山正小心翼翼地从他体内退出来，为了不弄疼他，横山索性让他躺了下来，还体贴地在腰后塞了个靠垫。  
“我相信你一定能想个妙主意搪塞过去的。”横山回答，毫不在意地用和服下摆擦去了自己腹部和村上腿间的黏腻。  
“别给我出难题。”村上警告似地说，向横山伸出手臂，“抱我起来，我要泡温泉。”  
横山无奈地笑笑，天知道，他简直爱死了村上耍赖的样子。黑发警员殷勤地抱住了呈大字型躺在榻榻米上撒娇的村上。

======================================================

尾声

“只要这两件衣服吗？你们可是帮了大忙，挑什么都行。”  
“您过奖了，我们只留个纪念便好。”  
“那干洗了再拿去也不迟啊。”  
“呃……”

“村上君！信酱！你可回来了！”  
“小点劲儿，想勒死我吗。”  
“我每天都有给你发千酱的照片，但你一直没回，我还以为你又出什么事儿了呢，吓死我了。”  
“……咳咳，山里没信号而已。”

“看来温泉旅行的确有放松效果，总是板着脸的横山前辈竟然春风满面地向我打了招呼。”  
“可不是嘛，横山那小子还请我喝了咖啡。”  
“还给所有人都买了手信。”  
“说到这个……你们不觉得去温泉送巧克力很奇怪吗？”  
“蜜月旅行当然要送巧克力了。”  
“组长，您刚才说了什么？”  
“没什么，别瞎八卦了，快去查案，前两天的采花大盗有着落了没有？”

FIN


End file.
